Tensions ultimes
by Naahory
Summary: Olivia est enfin sur le point de revenir à l'USV, submergée par les doutes et les regrets. Alors qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de se reposer à la veille de son retour, une révélation fracassante va l'affecter psychologiquement. Les événements se déroulent par rapport à la fin de la saison 7 et le début de la 8, avec potentiellement quelques changements ! (c'est même sûr)
1. A la pénible veille d'un retour

**CHAPITRE 1 : À la pénible veille d'un retour**

Emmitouflée dans son plaid, Olivia grignotait sur son canapé dans le noir, éblouie de temps à autre par la lumière de sa petite télévision. C'était comme si l'écran était transparent et qu'elle essayait vaguement de voir un tout autre monde derrière afin de s'y échapper. Les soupirs se multipliaient.

"Il faut bien que j'y retourne..", dit-elle faiblement, posant ses dents sur son morceau de chocolat sans même oser croquer dedans.

Elle était dans un premier temps plutôt enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver son quotidien à l'unité, de s'investir et de venir en aide à d'autres jeunes femmes victimes d'agression et de viol. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis son départ, mais le contexte était différent. La méthode était différente. Son monde avait changé. C'était de sa faute, après tout c'était elle et elle seule qui avait réclamé ce changement auprès de Cragen, suite à un coup de tête qu'elle ne saurait encore parfaitement expliquer à ce jour. Elle avait besoin d'un nouvel air.. de s'éloigner de son équipier.

..La réalité était toute autre. Sa dernière vraie interaction avec Elliot avait déclenché en elle un choc émotionnel qui l'avait immédiatement conduit à vouloir se faire transférer ailleurs. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Sa présence perturbait Elliot dans son sens des priorités, elle l'empêchait de bien faire son travail, d'être fidèle à son éternel sens du devoir. Suite à cette révélation de sa part, elle était convaincue d'être comme un énorme poids que son équipier était contraint de traîner derrière lui à chaque fois qu'ils devaient enquêter sur une scène de crime, mais surtout, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient poursuivre un criminel à deux, exactement comme lors de la dernière affaire dont ils se sont occupés ensemble. Cette simple pensée la rongeait de l'intérieur, la tuait à petit feu. Pour le bien de son équipier, elle devait se retirer. Lui laisser l'espace dont il avait besoin. Ne plus être une barrière l'empêchant d'aller au secours des véritables victimes de toutes ces ordures.. Faire disparaître Olivia Benson de son quotidien.

Un mois avait passé suite à cette décision soudaine. Même si elle n'avait pas prévenu Elliot de son départ, elle était vite fait passée lui rendre visite à l'unité afin de voir s'il parvenait à s'en sortir sans elle, et elle avait pu voir de loin que c'était bel et bien le cas. Et ce, malgré ses pétages de câble contre l'équipier temporaire que Cragen lui avait imposé. Après tout, il n'était pas forcément nécessaire pour lui d'être accompagné pour être lucide dans son travail. Au contraire, cela ne pouvait qu'augmenter son potentiel. Le voir enfiler une toute nouvelle chemise devant elle à l'instant de leur brève rencontre lui avait donné l'impression qu'il avait déjà réussi à s'habituer à son absence et que celle-ci était le symbole d'une page qu'il pouvait enfin tourner. Elle ne supportait pas cette vue, et était même prête à rebrousser chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne comme par instinct vers elle pour confirmer qu'elle était bien là. A ce moment elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui faire des compliments sur cette chemise toute neuve, pour égayer l'atmosphère mais surtout pour le conforter dans sa volonté d'être beaucoup plus engagé qu'il ne l'était dans son travail.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?" Elliot ne semblait pas comprendre l'évidence.

"..C'est trop compliqué." Cependant, Olivia refusait d'infliger une torture psychologique supplémentaire à son ami. Si elle avait insisté sur les motifs de son départ, le sentiment de culpabilité d'Elliot n'en aurait été que renforcé. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert comme ça. A cause d'elle.

"Merci d'être passée me voir." Le silence pesant précédant cette dernière parole avait achevé Olivia. Plus rien n'allait être pareil entre eux. Plus jamais.

Se remémorant ces souvenirs déchirants, Olivia croqua finalement son carré de chocolat, avant de s'affaler complètement dans le fond de son canapé. Il était quasiment deux heures du matin. A quoi bon tenter de s'allonger dans son lit, elle savait pertinemment que le sommeil n'allait jamais la gagner, peu importe la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé ces derniers temps. Par conséquent, elle devenait de plus en plus irritable lorsqu'elle se retrouvait chez elle seule confrontée à elle-même, à tous ses défauts et toutes ses erreurs qui l'avaient amenée à se remettre autant en question. Elle posa donc sèchement son plaid sur un rebord du canapé avant de se lever et se remettre une énième fois les cheveux et les idées en place. Il faisait toujours noir et la télé était toujours allumée. Elle avait coupé le volume, refusant de se voiler la face, de nier sa solitude. Elle garda la main sur son front et son regard fixé vers le bas en direction de la petite table sur laquelle se trouvaient un verre d'eau ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles vides qui n'avaient pas été jetées. Elle ne clignait que rarement des yeux, des yeux qui brillaient de plus en plus à cause de toutes les larmes qu'elle avait l'habitude de garder prisonnières à l'intérieur depuis des années.

Son portable posé juste à côté de son verre rompit le silence et mit fin à la position statique d'Olivia par de soudaines vibrations qui ne lui firent même pas hausser ou froncer un sourcil. Elle était vidée. Nonchalamment, elle prit l'appel sans prêter attention à sa provenance.

"Allô", commence-t-elle en expirant par le nez et en se frottant la nuque.

"..."

Était-ce un de ces groupes de jeunes se réunissant la nuit pour faire des canulars téléphoniques peu élaborés à la chaîne ? Olivia eut un doute. Si c'était le cas elle finirait par entendre au moins un rire, ce qu'elle peinait à distinguer. Si jamais on cherchait à lui demander de l'aide ou lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, elle s'en mordrait les doigts si elle ne faisait pas preuve d'un minimum de patience.

"Olivia Benson à l'appareil. Vous êtes.. ?"

"..."

"Ecoutez, je n'ai pas tout mon temps, donc il va falloir être plus causant que ça, s'il vous plaît." A cette demande, elle se gratta la tête.

"..."

Olivia fit discrètement un bond. Elle entendit tout à coup la respiration bruyante de son interlocuteur. Pas de doute, il s'agissait très certainement d'un vieux pervers composant les numéros de toutes les femmes célibataires de cette ville jusqu'à ce qu'une ait le cran de lui répondre pour l'exciter. Olivia raccrocha précipitamment avant de bloquer le numéro, dont elle constata l'anonymat par la même occasion. Si elle arrivait à dormir, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais eu à subir ce type de frayeur. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait plus d'eau fraîche dans son frigo, elle alla remplir son verre à nouveau par le robinet avant de s'empresser de le consommer. Une fois redevenue un peu plus calme, elle s'apprêta à regagner son plaid, son canapé, son chocolat et ses lamentations nocturnes.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à être interrompue dans sa démarche.

Le son d'une feuille de papier glissant sous la porte interpella Olivia. En se retournant vers cette dernière, elle confirma aussitôt la présence d'une enveloppe sur son territoire. Seul Elliot connaissait son lieu de vie parmi ceux qu'elle "côtoyait", mais s'il avait vraiment cherché à prendre contact avec elle, il aurait eu la décence de frapper à la porte ou au moins de laisser un message afin de ne pas l'alarmer. Fixer cette enveloppe lui donna très vite le tournis, le tic-tac de sa montre résonna étrangement de sorte à lui déclencher un début de mal de tête. Les secondes passèrent ainsi, dans la confusion la plus totale. Derrière sa porte se dressait peut-être le plus dangereux des inconnus, qui patientait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa proie se saisir de son appât.. Tant pis. Deux heures du matin ou pas, il fallait qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle se comporte comme l'inspectrice Benson, et non comme une potentielle future victime. Olivia prit possession de son arme et accourut vers l'entrée pour la déverrouiller avant de changer d'avis. Son buste scintillait de sueur, qui coulait sous le décolleté de son débardeur noir au rythme de ses battements de cœur. Si elle procédait assez vite, elle aurait sans doute le temps d'apercevoir au moins la silhouette de son visiteur au bout du couloir, tentant de s'enfuir. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'elle vérifia deux à trois fois les alentours de gauche à droite sans résultat concluant. Elle ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de souffler un peu en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Il ne restait plus que cette enveloppe toute fripée et recouverte de terre. Cet homme ne devait très clairement pas être de nature soucieuse quant aux questions de propreté et d'hygiène. Cette enveloppe était la seule trace concrète qu'elle pouvait garder de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repense à cet appel suspect quelques minutes plus tôt. La connaissait-il personnellement ? Savait-il qu'elle était réveillée à cet instant précis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Olivia secoua brièvement la tête. Le numéro était inconnu, impossible donc d'en tirer quelque chose. En revanche, si elle traitait l'enveloppe avec attention, elle pouvait l'emmener à analyser au laboratoire une fois revenue à l'unité. Elle enfila alors des gants avant de passer à l'étude de son contenu. Elle en sortit un petit mot ainsi qu'une clé USB.

"Qu'est-ce que.."

Olivia sentit qu'elle avait besoin de s'asseoir, hoquetant suite à un simple avalement de salive. Elle était consciente qu'elle devrait se lever à nouveau pour aller chercher son ordinateur, mais il fallait qu'elle respire un coup. Quel genre de document cet homme pouvait-il bien lui avoir confié ? S'il la connaissait réellement elle et son travail et qu'il souhaitait la provoquer, il lui enverrait sans doute des vidéos peu catholiques. Elle osait à peine imaginer sa propre réaction suite au visionnage. Elle en eut d'ailleurs des bonds de cœur dès les premières secondes.

Malgré sa réticence, il fallait bien qu'elle sache. Elle s'installa devant son canapé afin d'être plus prêt de sa petite table pour manipuler l'ordinateur. La lumière de l'écran de celui-ci vint alors remplacer celle de sa télévision. Elle ressentit déjà des fourmillements dans ses jambes pliées sur le tapis, et cette vilaine sensation vint se superposer à son mal de tête persistant. Durant le chargement de son outil de travail, elle continua de fixer faiblement la clé qu'elle tenait d'une main hésitante. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant, alors qu'elle ne se faisait même pas agresser physiquement, ni même verbalement. Les frissons la gagnèrent, elle voulait à tout prix reporter cette action à plus tard, mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle s'écoutait elle n'arriverait à rien.

Olivia inséra la clé dans l'un des ports correspondants.

Les documents s'affichèrent. Enfin, il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Il s'agissait bien d'un fichier vidéo, exactement ce qu'Olivia craignait. Elle semblait durer à peine plus de dix minutes, le double clic était un supplice.

Elle effectua péniblement le double clic, mit la vidéo en plein écran, avant de s'appuyer contre son canapé. Une de ses mains tentait de maintenir l'autre sous contrôle, afin de ne pas céder à la tentation de se cacher les yeux, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à fermer.

Elle devait essayer d'analyser la scène. Au cas où elle devait s'en servir pour une affaire à venir.

A première vue, Olivia devina que l'homme qui était passé juste avant devait être en possession de la caméra. Après tout, le rendu de la vidéo semblait aussi dérangé que le bonhomme, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu en personne.

Pour l'instant il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Il avait l'air d'être très tard, les minutes s'écoulaient, et le type restait toujours dans la même position, vraisemblablement derrière un gros arbre. Il devait forcément guetter quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Attendait-il de tomber sur une jeune fille à son goût comme par magie et de se jeter sur elle sous prétexte que c'était un coup du destin ? En observant l'environnement de plus près, Olivia aperçut la façade d'un bar de New-York sur le côté droit. Puis, au bout de cinq ou six minutes, elle remarqua que l'objectif était également souvent porté sur le côté gauche de la scène. Une voiture s'y trouvait, située en face du bar. Ses yeux s'agrandirent automatiquement. Cette voiture lui disait quelque chose. Elle tenta alors d'examiner chaque détail de cette dernière le plus rapidement possible en espérant se tromper. Impossible d'en avoir le cœur net, le type était bien trop éloigné. Olivia commença à se ronger les ongles, sentant de plus en plus le stress la dominer. Il allait nécessairement se passer quelque chose, sinon on ne lui aurait "offert" ce fichier pour rien au monde.

Et ce quelque chose se passa. L'inspectrice se maudit d'avoir une si bonne intuition dans un tel contexte.

Une jeune femme blonde sortit du bar. Aussitôt suivie d'un homme de plutôt grande taille. Elle ne parvenait pas bien à les distinguer, mais il était évident que ces deux-là étaient la cible de cet harceleur louche. L'homme semblait indiquer à la femme l'emplacement de sa voiture, qui était justement celle qu'Olivia avait identifié plus tôt. Ça devait sûrement être leur première rencontre, et il lui avait proposé de la ramener.

"Bah alors quoi, ce vieux pervers cherche à s'inspirer du premier couple fraîchement formé qu'il croise pour adapter la méthode de drague sur toutes ses prochaines rencontres ? Pff", soupira Olivia en secouant la tête d'un air blasé.

La vidéo était quasiment sur le point de se terminer, et pourtant Olivia faillit de manquer l'événement le plus important qui s'y produisait. Au cours des 30 dernières secondes, un zoom s'effectua sur le rapprochement entre les deux cibles avant de monter dans la voiture. Une révélation abrupte fut extrêmement compliquée à intégrer et à digérer sur le moment.

"E.. Ell.. Elliot ?" Plus elle bégayait son nom et plus elle perdait ses repères. Se laissant alors seulement guider par ses pulsions, elle ferma sans réfléchir une seconde de plus le clapet de son ordinateur.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Et quand elle pensait qu'ils en avaient fini, ils recommençaient encore. Et encore. Elliot Stabler et Dani Beck. Olivia avait enfoui d'autres souvenirs qui lui déchiraient le cœur, et il fallait qu'ils remontent de cette façon.

Elle se rappela effectivement d'un jour où elle avait voulu parler à Elliot en face à face car elle ne pouvait supporter davantage cette prise de distance inexpliquée. A la place, elle avait eu affaire à sa nouvelle équipière, une jolie blondinette qui était installée au bureau d'Olivia et qui lui avait proposé son aide comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un qui voulait porter plainte. Prétextant que l'entrevue n'était pas urgente, elle était allée se réfugier tout de suite après dans le bureau de Cragen pour observer la situation en silence, sans être repérée par son.. par l'inspecteur Stabler. Cragen se sentait mal en lui annonçant qu'il lui serait difficile de retrouver son ancienne place à ce moment-là, mais elle avait encaissé la nouvelle avec le sourire, affirmant qu'elle n'était de toute façon pas prête. Elle avait grandement envie d'avoir la tête ailleurs à ce moment-là car elle commençait à suffoquer dans cette pièce. Et lorsqu'en se retournant elle eut vu Elliot prendre plaisir à interagir avec son équipière par la vitre du bureau, il était hors de question de s'interposer. Leur complicité semblait sans faille alors qu'ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu. Elle devait sûrement lui rappeler son ex-femme Kathy. Il devait très certainement avoir un faible pour ce genre-là.

A quel point un inconnu pouvait-il cerner ses points faibles à la perfection et la faire flancher ainsi ? Une chose était sûre : Olivia n'allait pas parvenir à renouer avec le sommeil de sitôt.


	2. Garder le contrôle

**CHAPITRE 2 : Garder le contrôle**

Elliot était essoufflé. Il venait de mettre enfin la main sur le coupable de son affaire actuelle, qui n'était autre qu'un athlète, éternel habitué des cent mètres. Il n'était pas bien malin celui-là, mais il savait se servir de ses jambes ! L'inspecteur avait réussi à le coincer au bout de plusieurs minutes de poursuite acharnée grâce à la force de sa détermination, mais surtout grâce à l'aide d'une file de gamins qui lui barraient insouciamment la route. A vrai dire il était en train de prendre son élan comme s'il s'apprêtait à sauter une haie plus large qu'à l'ordinaire, et ce fut à ce moment qu'Elliot parvint à l'arrêter en l'attrapant fermement par le ventre.

"Trevor Adams.. Vous êtes.. en état, hmmph.. d'arrestation ! Tout ce que vous di..rez pourra être retenu contre vous dans un.. tribunal !", Elliot haleta mais ne relâcha en aucun cas la pression jusqu'à lui attacher les menottes.

Odafin qui était resté à surveiller dans la voiture garée un peu plus loin au cas où une embuscade était nécessaire, ne manqua pas de faire des éloges aux prouesses de son collègue à sa façon.

"Il était plutôt coriace celui-là.. mais toi t'es pas mal non plus dans le genre, lui transmit-il avec un sourire légèrement taquin en coin.

\- C'était surtout un taré tu veux dire, non mais t'as vu ce qu'il allait faire à ces pauvres gosses s'il loupait son coup ? répliqua-t-il en oubliant déjà le compliment de son interlocuteur.

\- Ouais enfin, on le savait déjà que c'en était un vu les raisons pour lesquelles on l'emmène avec nous.. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, c'en était presque divertissant ses conneries, plaisanta Fin.

\- Bon allez on a assez jacté, il est temps de rouler maintenant, abrégea Elliot, impatient. Il se mordillait les lèvres et lançait des regards crispés par-ci par-là devant lui en tapotant le bord de sa portière. Il était un peu à cran suite au départ de Dani Beck sa récente équipière, il y avait de ça seulement quelques jours.

\- Bien, bien, monsieur. C'est pas souvent que j'me retrouve à être ton chauffeur quand même, j'avais un peu envie de profiter du moment, se justifia Fin qui avait décidément toujours le mot pour rire. La voiture était prête à partir au poste.

\- ...", grommela Elliot qui prit l'initiative de se taire afin d'encourager son voisin à faire de même.

 **OoOoO**

"Ah ben vous revoilà, s'exclama Munch qui ne doutait en aucun cas de son sens de l'accueil. J'ai bien cru que vous aviez fini par vous taper gaiement un footing avec lui.

\- Si ça implique d'écraser des gosses sur notre passage, autant te dire que je préférerais de loin être le roi des pachas, répondit ironiquement Elliot.

\- Pas sûr de comprendre la vanne mon cher, mais en tout cas j'ai parlé à Novak vite fait toute à l'heure, elle n'avait pas l'air trop de mauvaise humeur pour une fois vu toutes les preuves qu'on a sous la main contre notre homme, enchaîna Munch.

\- Adams lui a simplifié la tâche en étant aussi peu vigilant, m'enfin, on ne peut qu'apprécier autant de générosité de sa part", répondit Elliot d'un air peu concerné.

Celui-ci prit le temps de s'étirer les bras et de craquer sa nuque avant de se rendre compte d'un détail qui le titilla. Il se pencha alors et appuya un de ses bras contre le bureau où était installé son interlocuteur. Il scruta rapidement les alentours avant de plonger sérieusement son regard dans celui de Munch.

"J'te fais de l'effet ou quoi, s'interrogea ce dernier, sceptique. Désolé, mais moi et les femmes j'peux pas tirer un trait dessus et..

\- Aah pitié.., l'interrompit Elliot qui attendit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre avec un toussotement silencieux. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à _son_ bureau, c'est ça qui m'intrigue.

\- Son bureau ? On parle de qui là ? T'es au courant de ce qui se passe aujourd'hui au moins ? répondit Munch en assaillant son collègue de questions, comme s'il tenait à le tester.

\- S'il te plaît ne m'oblige pas à dire son nom. Elle.. veut tout oublier de son côté et elle a demandé à ce que je l'oublie personnellement. Et.. au courant de quoi exactement ? demanda Elliot qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et cela se voyait toujours autant dans son regard.

\- Oh là là attention ! Une question à la fois, s'alarma faussement Munch en agitant les bras en l'air.

\- Bon ça suffit, ça sert à rien que j'insiste, je vais tout simplement aller me chercher un café et me détendre à MON bureau, ça me fera du bien tiens.", conclut Elliot en filant comme une flèche.

Munch repositionna ses lunettes et haussa les épaules l'air de rien avant de retourner à son propre poste. A la vue d'un Elliot plutôt remonté contre le monde, il était impuissant, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'échanger un regard et un sourire complice avec Fin en songeant au fameux événement du jour à venir. Récemment, ils avaient tous deux surpris une conversation téléphonique entre Cragen et Olivia qui laissait fortement sous-entendre que cette dernière ferait son comeback en ce jour, même s'ils ignoraient quand exactement. La porte du bureau du capitaine était entrouverte, ce qui facilitait l'interception de l'information. Ils avaient dès lors décidé de ne rien annoncer à Elliot jusqu'au moment venu pour "lui faire la surprise".

 **OoOoO**

Le soleil se noya peu à peu dans le cœur de New-York, laissant place à une nouvelle nuit remplie de doutes pour Olivia qui rêvassait en bas de l'escalier, devant les portes de son lieu de travail. Elle venait de sortir prendre l'air après avoir déposé l'enveloppe au laboratoire, sans réelle conviction. Elle n'avait pas encore osé franchir le pas pour venir saluer ses bons vieux camarades de la brigade et leur annoncer qu'elle allait revenir parmi eux. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa doudoune bleue marine et la tête plongée en arrière dans la fausse fourrure de sa capuche, elle pensait. Pensait à toutes ses années de lutte au sein de l'USV, à tous ces criminels qu'elle avait appris à connaître par cœur contre son gré, à la douleur de toutes ces victimes, à toute l'expérience qu'elle avait pu en tirer, mais aussi aux fois où elle tombait malade à cause des horreurs auxquelles elle assistait quotidiennement.

Elle pensait à tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans cette tâche perpétuelle, aussi. A celui qui lui avait fait le serment d'être son équipier pour le meilleur et pour le pire, Elliot.

Olivia soupira. Les yeux toujours rivés au ciel, son souffle vint se mêler aux derniers nuages qu'elle pouvait distinguer. L'instant où elle commença à les voir flous fut synonyme de l'instant où elle dut reprendre ses esprits.

Elle avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle. De grimper ces satanées marches, d'ouvrir cette foutue porte, et d'incarner à nouveau l'inspecteur Benson. Même si elle devait dire adieu à son ancienne routine qu'elle convoitait tant à ce jour.

Au moment où elle envisagea de passer l'entrée, elle tomba sur des visages plutôt familiers qui s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte de l'autre côté. Le contact qui s'établit immédiatement entre eux représenta pour Olivia une forme de chaleur indescriptible en cette soirée qui promettait pourtant d'être glaciale.

"Fin ! John ! Il était temps que j'arrive, j'ai bien failli vous rater de peu", s'exprima-t-elle auprès d'eux à la fois avec joie et avec soulagement.

Elle fut quasiment sur le point de les enlacer, mais renonça à cette idée et à la place, posa chacune de ses mains sur un de leurs bras. Surpris de la croiser dans ces circonstances, les deux compères répondirent aussitôt à ce geste par une longue tape amicale sur une de ses épaules.

"..Salut Olivia, c'est bon de te revoir, lui confia Fin d'une voix assurée et sincère.

\- Ça c'est bien vrai. Et figure-toi que j'avais justement rendez-vous avec une nana dans une demi-heure, mais si j'avais su que tu venais maintenant je l'aurais annulé rien que pour toi Benson, continua Munch en toute élégance.

\- Non mais t'as vu ça, il m'avait promis avant qu'on se barre qu'il allait me payer un burger et voilà ce qu'il nous sort maintenant", grogna gentiment Fin qui fut tout de même amusé par la situation.

Ces deux-là étaient toujours fidèles à eux-mêmes. D'un côté, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? Un enfant que l'on abandonne pendant une période indéterminée serait certes susceptible de manifester un changement d'attitude considérable une fois le parent revenu, ce qui semblait logique. Olivia n'avait pas du tout cette prétention de se considérer comme la "mère" de cette équipe, et elle jugea d'ailleurs sa propre comparaison très étrange. Ce n'était pas dans son intention de se considérer comme une présence indispensable aux yeux de ces deux grands enfants, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver cette crainte par rapport aux éventuelles conséquences de son absence au sein de l'unité. En fin de compte, elle était rassurée à l'idée de s'être fait du mal toute seule et de ne pas avoir infligé ce mal à son entourage. A présent, elle pouvait guérir à leurs côtés, en faisant son travail en prenant parfois appui sur leur soutien comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

"Ça fait plaisir de vous voir en forme. Vous avez fini votre journée alors si j'ai bien compris ? demanda Olivia même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- On vient tout juste de boucler notre dernière affaire, donc tu ne peux pas mieux tomber ! Tu peux limite rentrer chez toi directement pour ce soir, suggéra Munch.

\- J'accepterais volontiers la proposition si je ne me sentais pas assez nostalgique pour aller me balader un peu dans les bureaux, répondit Olivia qui esquissa un plus large sourire, curieuse de revisiter les lieux tel un gamin rentrant chez lui suite à des vacances imposées chez ses grand-parents.

\- T'inquiète on te comprend j'pense, en tout cas.. sois à nouveau la bienvenue Olivia, répéta Fin d'un hochement de tête communicatif avant de s'éclipser, suivi de près par Munch.

\- A demain", les salua Olivia qui s'était légèrement retournée vers eux de sorte à leur faire un bref signe de la main lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier.

À présent parée à renouer avec sa routine, l'inspectrice pénétra innocemment à l'intérieur du bâtiment, comme si elle redécouvrait sa deuxième maison où l'activité était bien plus variée que dans la première. Cette odeur de café et de paperasse qui traînait dans les bureaux et voletait jusque dans les couloirs, ces bousculades incessantes, cette harmonie de sonneries de téléphone.. Elle fut assourdie par toute cette agitation pendant un bref instant, mais se sentit très vite comme un poisson dans l'eau au cours de cette apnée. Elle se sentit presque de nouveau à sa place. Émue de retrouver un tel état d'esprit, elle expira longuement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur la menant à son environnement de travail. Olivia papillonna encore un peu des yeux une fois à l'intérieur mais elle avait regagné un peu de sérénité. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle, mais son sourire, lui, s'étira peu à peu.

 **OoOoO**

Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, Elliot avait décidé de s'arrêter à l'épicerie située le plus à proximité de chez lui, pour se réapprovisionner en eau, bières et plats réchauffés. En se frottant le menton il se rappela qu'il commençait également à manquer de mousse à raser qui était indispensable pour garder sa pilosité du visage sous contrôle -il était toujours très carré là-dessus-. Arrivé à la caisse, il n'attendit pas l'annonce du prix de ses courses pour déposer efficacement la monnaie sur le comptoir, laissant derrière lui un caissier bouche bée.

Elliot gardait souvent cette expression grave et cette démarche pressée ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant de ce qui l'entourait et de tout analyser de façon précipitée lorsqu'il se rendait dans une certaine direction. Il prenait tout au sérieux et avec sérieux, n'arrivait plus à rire de quelque sujet que ce soit.

La faute à qui ? Il le savait pertinemment. Il y avait plusieurs manières de répondre à cette question et de remédier au problème, tout comme il y avait plusieurs manières de l'esquiver. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait incapable de surmonter ce mal-être au quotidien. Le seul moyen auquel il avait recours pour évacuer son stress et ses pulsions était de les ranger dans son sac de frappe qu'il avait acquis il y avait de ça plusieurs semaines. Il n'en finissait plus d'enfiler ses gants pour extérioriser toute cette haine, une mauvaise habitude qui l'attirait machinalement dès qu'il avait le malheur de rentrer chez lui. Il peinait à s'adonner à d'autres occupations dans une maison si grande, mais surtout si vide. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec les tâches ménagères mais il était prêt à apprendre si sa famille décidait de revenir lui donner une seconde chance. Il était prêt à tout, mais s'il était trop tard rien de tout cela n'avait d'importance. Rien n'avait de sens.

Le visage toujours fermé, Elliot parcourut quelques mètres pour regagner sa voiture avant de se faire brusquement culbuter par un passant qui concentrait toute son attention sur le simple réajustement de sa casquette.

"Hé, vous ! Vous pourriez pas faire attention un peu", s'exaspéra l'inspecteur qui exigea des excuses en levant à moitié les bras. Il fronça un sourcil énervé puis haussa le deuxième en attente d'une réaction spontanée de son interlocuteur.

Toutefois, l'homme sembla poursuivre sa route sans avoir pris conscience de la gêne qu'il avait causé sur son passage. Elliot serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres de l'intérieur, le regard intense. Durant une poignée de secondes, son profil était aisément assimilable à celui d'un tueur en série. A tout instant il pouvait faire demi-tour et venir agripper ce type par le col de sa veste brune pour lui cogner la tête contre la vitre de l'épicerie dont il venait juste de sortir. Devoir contenir toute cette frustration et continuer de marcher dans la direction opposée lui pompa énormément d'énergie.

Une fois installé sur son siège et la main sur sa clé, Elliot réfléchit avant de démarrer le moteur. Était-ce réellement une bonne idée de rentrer chez lui ce soir-là dans de telles circonstances ? Il secoua instantanément la tête d'un air lassé, lassé d'être aussi pathétique. Il était complètement dépassé par lui-même, Elliot Stabler, ce monstre qu'il avait bien entretenu au fil des années. Il pourrait rire tout seul de cette situation, mais il n'avait pas encore sombré dans cette folie-là. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé, autrement on ne lui donnerait plus aucun droit d'exercer.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit en mesure de limiter ses sautes d'humeur à la nuit tombante. Un endroit qui pouvait certes le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs la journée, mais qui le délivrait à coup sûr de ses démons le soir.

Un changement de programme s'imposa.

Sortant de la voiture d'un pas assuré, Elliot fit mine de n'avoir aucun souci en sifflant et en jonglant avec son trousseau de clés.

Sa stupeur lui fit automatiquement tomber le trousseau par terre lorsqu'en levant sa tête vers le côté opposé, sa vue lui joua des tours. Il garda les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur son objectif qu'il tentait en vain d'associer à un mirage. Seule sa propre respiration qui devenait de plus en plus irrégulière, fut audible.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il la vit entrer et disparaître de son champ de vision qu'il put saisir le temps de cligner des yeux une seconde et de ramasser ses clés sur le trottoir. Tout cela avec le peu d'équilibre qui lui restait.

..Pourquoi Olivia se trouvait-elle là ? Pourquoi se trouverait-elle là ?


	3. Retrouvailles nocturnes

**CHAPITRE 3 : Retrouvailles nocturnes**

Le premier pas qu'Olivia posa sur le sol en sortant de l'ascenseur fut plutôt timide, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de faire marche arrière. Elle se déplaça lentement, les mains plongées dans les poches arrières de son jean, en prenant bien soin de faire le tour des murs et des plafonds en bougeant la tête à plusieurs reprises dans le sens d'un demi-cercle. Ses yeux pétillaient durant le processus. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ne lui resta plus qu'à s'arrêter net et à détourner le regard vers sa droite pour distinguer les tableaux, la disposition de télévisions, les piles de dossiers rangées à la verticale sur les bureaux.. et bien évidemment elle reconnut les bureaux eux-mêmes. Puis son propre bureau dont elle se rapprocha de plus en plus, poussée par la nostalgie.

Olivia glissa lentement ses doigts dessus, et ce d'une extrémité à l'autre. Elle eut également envie de s'imprégner de la sensation d'être à nouveau assise sur cette chaise qu'elle avait rayé et usé au fil des années. Elle reporta cependant aussitôt cette action à plus tard lorsqu'elle crut identifier une faible lumière vers le fond des locaux. Du côté du bureau du Cragen. Elle ordonna machinalement ses cheveux du côté droit derrière l'oreille avant de s'y rendre à pas de loup, voyant cela d'un œil suspicieux. En apercevant Cragen lui-même se concentrer sur son jeu de fléchettes à travers les stores vénitiens, elle laissa retomber ses épaules et sortit les mains de ses poches pour les relâcher sur ses jambes. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'empressa de frapper à la porte de son supérieur.

"Ah, Olivia ! s'exclama Cragen en effectuant un léger sursaut. Je t'attendais. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Vous m'attendiez ? Eh bien, je ne pensais pas mériter un tel traitement", s'étonna Olivia, refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Le silence qui s'en suivit automatiquement ne tarda pas à mettre la puce à l'oreille à l'inspectrice. Elle avait travaillé au service de Cragen depuis si longtemps, elle savait nécessairement à quoi s'en tenir avec lui. Elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il la portait suffisamment dans son estime pour oser lui dévoiler une telle facette de lui-même. Elle reprit alors la conversation tout naturellement :

"Merci Capitaine. Je vais bien. Sachez qu'à l'avenir, je ferai en sorte que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus, restez-en sûr, promit-elle, profitant de cette intimité professionnelle.

\- De quel incident parles-tu ? Ton départ ? Je savais très bien que tu allais finir par revenir, tu avais simplement besoin d'une pause. D'une pause avec un grand P", insista Cragen d'un ton ferme, mais le regard dégageant une certaine douceur paternelle.

Gênée par l'excès de bienveillance qu'elle détecta dans ces propos, Olivia baissa la tête de sorte à ce que ses cheveux dissimulent un minimum l'expression de son visage à cet instant précis. Elle était consciente que ce geste était futile, qu'il ne suffirait guère à duper la perspicacité de son supérieur. Mais le réflexe était trop tentant.

"Tu es un des piliers de cette unité, Olivia, reprit vivement Cragen qui posa une main fière sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice. Et je sais également que tu tiens beaucoup à celle-ci. Ne remets jamais en doute tes capacités. Tu as toujours fait du bon boulot jusqu'à maintenant, et ce peu importe les risques que cela impliquait. Tu avais, et tu as encore aujourd'hui tout mon respect.

\- Capitaine, je.. paniqua Olivia qui gardait la bouche ouverte, en attente d'une réaction ou d'un discours digne de répondre aux attentes de Cragen. Je.. si vous saviez pour quelle raison j'ai envisagé de quitter pour de bon l'unité, vous vous rendriez compte que vous vous trompez à mon sujet.

\- Et toi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, répondit-il, imperturbable. Tu es mon meilleur élément, et si tu crois que je n'avais pas déjà ma petite idée sur le pourquoi du comment, eh bien c'est toi qui fais fausse route, Olivia."

S'il était possible pour Olivia d'avoir les yeux exorbités dans le but d'exprimer son étonnement, elle ne s'en priverait pas. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle rebaissa la tête, joignant ses mains qui devenaient de plus en plus moites derrière le dos. Si Cragen était véritablement au courant des circonstances et qu'il tolérait malgré tout un tel égoïsme de sa part, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Si la seule figure qu'elle considérait comme un guide décidait de lui accorder aussi facilement son pardon, elle se devait d'être exigeante à sa place, envers elle-même.

Parvenant à peine à resurgir de ce brouillard émotionnel, elle vit derrière Cragen une bouteille d'alcool légèrement entamée ainsi qu'un fond de verre au milieu de son bureau. Se servant de cette observation pour se recréer une façade, Olivia se dessina un sourire, le plus chaleureux possible.

"Je me disais bien que vous n'étiez pas dans votre état normal.. Vous avez bu ! affirma-t-elle en riant une seconde de la situation.

\- C'est fort possible.. Il n'y a que comme ça que la vérité peut sortir, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. Tu as donc peut-être raison", répondit Cragen, qui sourit à son tour et cacha ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à bretelles, comme pris en flagrant délit.

Suite à une tentative échouée d'analyse de la réponse de son interlocuteur pour y déceler une part de mensonge, Olivia rit aux éclats, et ce sans faire semblant cette fois-ci. Cette conversation lui faisait du bien, tout comme la précédente interaction entre elle, Fin et Munch. Et elle regretta sincèrement de ne le réaliser qu'à la fin.

"Allez, il faut que je me rentre. Reste un peu ici si tu le souhaites, mais je veux te voir en forme demain, quoiqu'il en coûte. Bonne nuit Olivia, souhaita Cragen qui transmit un clin d'œil à son inspectrice par télépathie, avant de prendre son manteau et de s'éclipser rapidement des bureaux.

\- ..Bonne nuit Capitaine", rebondit Olivia dont les yeux semblèrent sourire autant que les lèvres, même si on pouvait y voir une pointe de tristesse.

Presque solennellement, Olivia regagna son bureau. Elle régla sa lampe de sorte à diffuser une lumière tamisée, avant de retirer sa doudoune et de la poser sur sa chaise où elle ne tarda pas à prendre place. Après quelques instants de réflexion, son regard finit par s'accrocher sur un des tiroirs qu'elle se mit alors à ouvrir instinctivement. Elle en dégagea une photo sur laquelle posaient tous les membres de son équipe sans exception, y compris Casey Novak, George Huang ou encore Melinda Warner. Retirant immédiatement le peu de poussière qui la recouvrait à l'aide de sa manche, elle se souvint alors que Cragen avait proposé cette idée de photo de groupe le soir suivant une affaire qui avait sévèrement mis en danger l'unité dans son ensemble. Tout le monde avait été choqué par cette suggestion du capitaine, et peu d'enthousiasme en était ressorti, mais Olivia à elle seule était parvenue à les persuader et à les réunir pour concrétiser ce mini-projet. Elle laissa discrètement échapper un rire saccadé par le nez, ignorant quelle sorte de miracle l'avait amené à accomplir un tel exploit. Le sourire indétachable, elle secoua brièvement la tête avant de se décider à remettre la photo à sa place, à contrecœur. Elle songea sérieusement à en faire une copie plus tard et à l'encadrer chez elle ainsi que sur son support de travail. Car c'était la seule famille qui la motivait à se battre et que c'était en partie pour continuer de vivre au sein de cette famille qu'elle se battait, pour la protéger.

Olivia rapprocha la chaise de son bureau puis joua inconsciemment avec un stylo en réfléchissant à quel type de paperasse elle s'amuserait à trier ou à déchiffrer. Elle espérait vaguement s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée au cours de cette activité, mais elle ne dut pas patienter bien longtemps en vérité; un long bâillement la prit par surprise. Se sentant partir, elle s'attacha négligemment les cheveux avant de se laisser tomber complètement dans ses bras croisés sur la surface plate et dure.

Un soudain couinement sur le parquet interrompit sans pitié sa douce réconciliation avec son sommeil perdu. D'un bref sursaut, elle leva un de ses avant-bras pour se frotter le crâne, s'ébouriffant la frange et les mèches évasives par la même occasion. Elle venait à peine de s'endormir mais n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de difficulté à émerger. Cragen était-il revenu pour la rappeler à l'ordre ?

Olivia eut beau cligner des yeux, c'était comme si elle souhaitait observer le monde à travers un simple verre d'eau. Elle continua malgré tout, jusqu'à confirmer malgré elle la présence, à l'entrée des bureaux, d'une silhouette qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elliot Stabler. Celui avec qui elle avait toujours fait équipe. Celui qui arrivait à lire en elle comme le journal qu'il achetait presque tous les matins. Celui qui l'intimidait mais sur qui l'on pouvait toujours compter, à travers une franchise à toute épreuve qui la fascinait. Celui qui avait dépassé ses propres limites, trahi sa propre ligne de conduite.. à cause d'elle. Celui qu'elle avait laissé. Pour son bien.

Le contact visuel fut tout de suite très maladroit du côté d'Olivia. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison, ni de combien de temps il était resté là à le faire. Elle se gratta la nuque de haut en bas, virevoltant le regard exactement de la même manière. Qui devait démarrer la conversation ? Comment procéder ? Quels mots choisir ? L'inspectrice eut l'impression d'être la seule à se torturer l'esprit de façon aussi puérile, et il lui fut impossible de penser autrement à la vue d'un Elliot figé, les bras ballants, cherchant simplement à mettre en valeur sa présence par son regard bleu perçant. Et il faisait effet à chaque fois ce regard, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver elle.

Refusant de vouloir jouer à ce petit jeu plus longtemps, elle fut sur le point de se lever pour aller l'affronter, lorsqu'il s'avança tout à coup vers elle. Le regard ne faiblissait toujours pas. Perturbée face à cette rencontre dont le déroulement et l'issue semblaient imprévisibles, Olivia reprit sa position initiale. Rester assise lui permettait quelque part de mieux gérer la situation. Elle ressentit péniblement l'instabilité de leur ancienne connexion à ce moment-là. Il fallait mettre fin à tout ça.

"Me revoilà", se lança Olivia. Elle souhaitait se comporter comme si de rien n'était mais cette parole non assumée qui était prononcée tel un murmure, ne trompait pas.

"..Je vois ça", répondit Elliot qui détourna les yeux pour la première fois depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Il commença d'ailleurs à effectuer des déplacements aléatoires dans la pièce tout en restant autour du bureau de sa coéquipière.

"..Tu n'as rien à me dire ? le questionna-t-elle, convaincue qu'il n'était pas si ravi que ça de son retour.

\- Oh si, des tas de choses.. je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu es ici, te redemander pourquoi tu es ici, et renouveler encore et encore la question, s'emporta légèrement Elliot qui commençait déjà à s'ouvrir peu à peu.

\- Eh bien fais-le, ça nous avancera au moins un peu, le poussa Olivia qui pouvait perdre patience à tout moment mais qui se retenait de toutes ses forces car elle se disait qu'au fond, c'était forcément elle la plus en tort dans l'histoire.

\- Je pourrais me plaindre aussi.", revint-il à la charge en exerçant une nouvelle pression psychologique par le regard. Il ne faisait toutefois pas réellement avancer les choses.

Olivia savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner à ce jeu-là, pas dans ce contexte. Et son état de fatigue accumulée n'arrangeait rien. Comme pour avouer sa défaite, elle se mit alors à fixer son collier qu'elle faisait légèrement trembler du bout des doigts. Ceci n'échappant pas au radar d'Elliot, celui-ci cessa ses déplacements futiles pour passer sur le côté du bureau et se pencher vers Olivia en diagonale, cherchant à la mettre en confiance.

"Je pensais que tu aurais plus de répondant que ça, confia-t-il d'un air plutôt déçu avant de se pencher et de s'appuyer sur ses deux coudes pour mieux faire face à son interlocutrice.

\- Faut me le dire tout de suite si j'te dérange, se rebella-t-elle en mettant de côté sa résolution de s'abstenir. Ou alors c'est le contact avec les femmes maintenant qui te rend aussi compliqué ?" supposa-t-elle en repassant à l'offensive sans lui laisser le temps de répondre à sa première remarque.

Elliot continuait de la fixer avec intensité, mais Olivia nota bel et bien dans ce regard que son coéquipier était dans la tourmente. Elle remarqua dans ses iris une lueur qui constitua une preuve irréfutable d'une réaction troublée. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle était satisfaite d'avoir réussi à actionner cet interrupteur en lui. Tandis qu'elle se remit un bout de cheveu derrière l'oreille avec embarras, lui recommença à errer dans les bureaux, cette fois-ci en se réfugiant dans une zone non éclairée par la lampe. Il espérait vainement avoir mal entendu les propos de cette dernière, et tentait de se remémorer ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire à la place.

Olivia se mordit le côté droit de la lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de l'impact de ses dires. Elle était allé trop loin. Elle avait toujours connu Elliot avec un très fort caractère et l'avait toujours respecté ainsi. Elle avait même toujours pris son parti en raison de cela. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout jeter en l'air. Ça non plus elle ne serait pas en mesure de se le pardonner.

"Excuse-moi Elliot. Si.. tu considères que je t'ai trahi, c'est tout à fait normal. J'accepte ton jugement. Mais je ne veux pas que ça empiète sur notre façon de travailler à l'avenir, et je suis sûre que toi non plus", monologua Olivia qui essaya de se faire entendre malgré la très forte probabilité que son équipier ait déguerpi par l'autre entrée à l'abri de la lumière et de sa surveillance.

Tout était calme autour d'elle. Les secondes passaient, filaient, et aucun bruit environnant ne semblait lui confirmer que le message avait bien été transmis. Soupirant longuement par le nez et le regard peiné, Olivia mit son ordinateur en marche, afin qu'il l'aide à combler sa solitude. Elle y inséra ensuite la clé USB qu'elle avait reçu la veille au soir par ce parfait inconnu qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de retrouver pour le moment en rentrant chez elle.

Elle s'accouda tristement à son bureau, la paume de sa main soutenant fermement son menton. Omettant volontairement d'activer le volume de l'appareil, elle laissa tourner la vidéo en fond. Le peu d'images qui défilaient se refléta dans ses yeux vides et fatigués pour y apporter un peu d'animation. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle tombe de sommeil, sa tête étant surchargée de pensées noires.

Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été seule dans cette pénombre.

"Pourquoi je penserais à toi comme à une traîtresse ? C'est par ma faute que tu es partie, je me trompe ? dit Elliot qui resurgit à la surface de l'obscurité. Il passa des bras croisés aux mains dans les poches d'un manière qui parut peu spontanée par rapport à ses habitudes.

Estomaquée à la vue d'un interlocuteur présent, Olivia se laissa retomber au fond de sa chaise, la faisant reculer de quelques centimètres.

"Ta faute ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'avais mes propres raisons, lui répondit-elle en feignant une certaine froideur.

\- Avoir tes propres raisons ne signifie en aucun cas que je ne suis pas impliqué dans l'histoire.. Olivia, tu me la fais pas à moi. Tu es partie à cause de notre conversation suite à cet _incident_ , affirma Elliot qui se rapprocha dangereusement de son équipière en rétrécissant les yeux lors de l'expression de ses doutes.

\- ..Écoute, pense ce que tu veux, puisque de toute manière tu ne voudras pas en démordre", le rembarra Olivia qui ne savait pas comment le maintenir sous contrôle.

Elliot tentait d'attraper son attention en se penchant sur le côté, toujours aussi insistant dans son regard. Tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu confirmation, tant que son équipière s'acharnait à nier la réalité, il ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Olivia se rappela à quel point il était borné -tout comme elle, mais ce n'était pas à son avantage ici- et s'évertua alors à le rassurer.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elliot. Vraiment, lui dit-elle le regard tentant de se mêler au sien de la plus profonde sincérité. Considère seulement que c'était pour ton bien, et pour le mien. On avait besoin de changer d'air. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- ..Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il en se redressant deux secondes pour se frotter l'intégralité du visage, chaque ride apparente étant représentative de ses soucis au quotidien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aurais jamais dû te faire sentir coupable de la mort de ce gosse, alors que j'en suis toujours l'unique responsable. Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi et de ce que t'allais faire avec ce flingue ce jour-là. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, maintint-il en s'appuyant de dos sur le rebord du bureau, le regard plutôt fermé, résigné.

\- Tu as pensé ce que n'importe qui aurait pensé ! répliqua-t-elle, inquiète de ne pas savoir à quel point son interlocuteur était obnubilé par cette histoire, à quel point celle-ci l'avait rendu aussi tendu. Et ce que tu m'as dit suite à tous ces événements était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour nous, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. On a trop privilégié la sécurité de l'un ou l'autre avant même de se préoccuper du plus important. Si tu veux à tout prix rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, fais-le sur le duo qu'on formait.

\- Olivia, quand je t'ai sauvée au détriment de ce gosse, j'ai parlé à Huang par la suite, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il n'y avait aucun bon choix dans cette situation. Je commence aujourd'hui à croire que c'est vrai, confia-t-il péniblement en inclinant légèrement le menton vers le haut.

\- Il a raison. J'aurais très bien pu y laisser ma peau si la blessure qui m'avait été infligée était plus profonde, et si tu n'étais pas allé voir dans quel état je me trouvais. Mais cela n'enlève pas le fait que ce petit garçon était supposé être notre priorité absolue, tout comme la petite fille qui avait été enlevée par ce monstre. J'aurais certes fait la même chose que toi à ce moment-là mais.. nous partageons les mêmes torts, voilà tout.

\- Évitons de remuer ce sujet là plus longtemps, je t'en prie.. la supplia-t-il en ondulant la tête et les yeux, toujours d'un ton grave.

\- Je voulais juste te demander si aujourd'hui, tu serais prêt à me laisser pour venir en aide aux victimes si le même cas de figure se présentait. C'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour continuer à travailler ensemble, dit-elle en étirant les lèvres qu'elle pressa par la même occasion, espérant qu'Elliot soit réceptif et saisisse la perche qu'elle désirait lui tendre le plus naturellement possible.

\- ..Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait au juste ? demanda-t-il en retour suite à un silence qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'instaurer, car il avait toujours du mal à répondre automatiquement aux questions de ce genre. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans ce type de scénario ? Comment je peux être sûr que tu es fiable de ce point de vue-là ? enchaîna-t-il, espérant que sa gestuelle ainsi que le bleu perçant de ses yeux suffisaient à esquiver l'expression orale de sa propre réponse.

\- ..En me faisant tout simplement confiance ? suggéra Olivia qui s'accouda de nouveau à son bureau pour poser son poing sous sa joue fatiguée, pointant son stylo sur son propre cœur avec son autre main. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre à ma précédente question au fait. Personnellement, je ne vois aucune raison pour laquelle tu commettrais la même faute. Rien ne peut battre le sens du devoir d'Elliot Stabler", sourit-elle en pointant cette fois-ci fièrement le stylo sur lui.

Elle garda en silence cette expression et scruta son ami de haut en bas en réitérant plusieurs fois l'action jusqu'à ce que celui-ci craque. Ce qui fut un réel succès au bout d'une trentaine de secondes où il cherchait désespérément une raison de rejeter la volonté de son équipière. Il l'avait inconsciemment mise dehors, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se résoudre à la laisser sur le banc une fois de plus. Seule Olivia était en mesure de le comprendre et de s'adapter à lui tout comme il était capable de s'adapter à elle. Il leur fallait simplement régler quelques paramètres déficients et tout pourrait ainsi fonctionner comme avant. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

La surprise d'Olivia fut totale lorsqu'elle vit Elliot lui tendre la main de lui-même, annonçant donc son consentement à son retour dans l'unité, à ses côtés. L'instant où elle lui serra cette main fut bien plus long que toutes les séquences muettes de leur conversation réunies, et fut donc bien plus communicatif.

"Malgré ce qu'on a enduré, c'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, inspecteur Olivia Benson, plaisanta Elliot qui sourit à pleines dents le temps d'un clignement d'yeux de son équipière avec qui il venait enfin de se réconcilier.

\- Ça faisait un bail que je t'avais pas vu faire le malin comme ça, m'enfin ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, répondit Olivia d'un air taquin en se retenant comme elle pouvait d'ouvrir son sourire.

\- Bon c'est pas tout, mais c'est possible que je dorme sur mes deux oreilles après ça, et je ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion, dit-il en quittant sa prise d'appui, en pliant sa veste et en la jetant sur son épaule, ne révélant plus que sa chemise blanche et sa cravate verte rayée.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? constata-t-elle à la vue de sa démarche.

\- Pas ce soir, non. C'est un peu spécial on va dire, dit-il en se grattant le bout du nez. Mais tu veux que je te ramène ?

\- Non, non. Ne prends pas cette peine. J'appellerai un taxi une fois en bas. Je vais juste rester encore un peu là si ça ne te dérange pas, va te reposer de ton côté, insista Olivia qui fut soucieuse du bien-être de son équipier.

\- Mais tu sais, toi non plus tu n'as pas l'air bien fraîche. J'ignore depuis combien de temps t'es comme ça mais j'ai bien envie de te faire gagner ton lit le plus rapidement possible, insista de même Elliot, qui était toujours aussi têtu qu'elle.

\- Je te remercie du compliment", répondit-elle toujours souriante mais en gardant les yeux fermés un moment, comme pour tenter de se visualiser en train d'observer à travers un miroir son reflet meurtri par les nuits blanches.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit enfin les yeux face à son interlocuteur, Olivia ne comprit pas tout de suite l'expression de ce dernier. Elle tourna sa chaise vers Elliot, croisa les jambes et s'appuya dessus pour pencher sa tête et son buste vers lui afin d'essayer de l'interpeller en silence. Mais il était obsédé par autre chose à cet instant. Ses yeux restaient sérieux et ne flanchaient pas, mais sa bouche entrouverte témoignait d'un état instable. La sueur discrète sur son front en disait également long sur sa gêne. Olivia s'inquiéta, voulut secouer son équipier pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle savait bien qu'il allait finir par dire quelque chose de lui-même, et lui laissa donc cette liberté.

"..Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Olivia.. Comment t'as obtenu ça..", demanda-t-il à la fois énervé et confus, peinant à respirer correctement.

Olivia fut dans un premier temps perplexe à la vue d'un Elliot complètement paniqué. Puis, se rappelant d'un détail qui était hautement susceptible de compromettre la bonne entente de leur duo, ses yeux se grossirent et elle se tourna immédiatement vers la vidéo qui continuait de tourner depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, affichant la scène de baisers répétés entre son équipier et Dani Beck devant la portière ouverte de la voiture. Paniquée à son tour, elle ne parvint pas à maîtriser ses mains hésitantes sur le bureau.

Même en s'empressant de couper l'ordinateur, les yeux d'Elliot restaient grands ouverts, collés à l'écran de l'appareil. Il en avait même laissé tomber sa veste sur le moment, bouleversé.

Les non-dits allaient encore compliquer les choses, se disait Olivia qui pénétrait peu à peu ses ongles dans le haut du crâne qu'elle saisissait avec douleur.


	4. Réduire l'espace

**CHAPITRE 4 : Réduire l'espace**

Musique jazzy et roues sur le bitume. Elliot au volant et Olivia anxieuse sur le siège passager. Aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à ces sons, ni aux rues animées de Manhattan qu'ils traversaient. Seul ce mur qu'ils s'étaient bâtis entre eux les hantait. Seul ce lien contraignant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à couper les rongeait. Ce silence qu'il fallut briser à tout prix, ils n'osaient pas le chasser. Il rendait à la fois tout simple et tout compliqué, ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire. L'un continuait de tapoter sur son volant et de passer précipitamment d'une vitesse à l'autre à plusieurs reprises pour évacuer son stress; l'autre tentait de penser à autre chose en s'accoudant sur le bord de la portière et en se perdant dans les illuminations de l'arrondissement. En fin de compte, même en détournant le regard elle se perdit vaguement dans le reflet de son chauffeur à travers la vitre. Elle renonça alors et s'affala, vaincue, sur le siège.

"Elliot, tu ne veux pas que.. ?

\- Que quoi ? Tu me donnes des explications ? Ou bien que _je_ t'en donne ? l'interrompit brusquement Elliot qui sentait qu'il avait besoin de formuler les questions à sa place avant qu'elle se défile.

\- On ne peut pas discuter dans ces conditions, il est évident que tu as d'abord besoin de te calmer, soutint Olivia d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Me calmer ? Je suis calme, là n'est pas la question ! Mais il est fort probable que je le sois encore plus si tu me dis comment tu t'es procurée cette vidéo.. Ou alors tu nous as filmés c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas y croire.. s'enflamma Elliot qui regardait toujours la route devant lui mais qui commençait à donner quelques coups de volant à chacun de ses doutes.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes puisque de toute façon tu fais les questions et les réponses tout seul ? Dans cet état-là c'est sûr que tu ne risques pas d'accepter la moindre explication de ma part", s'emporta Olivia à son tour qui serrait sa ceinture de plus en plus fort et qui évitait de tourner complètement la tête de son côté de crainte que cela perturbe davantage sa conduite.

 **OoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tôt, tous deux étaient encore dans les bureaux, figés, bouches bées. Le regard partant dans tous les sens, Olivia n'avait pas pu supporter ce malaise plus longtemps, se levant alors dans une tentative de fuite. Elle avait pu effectuer sans problème la première action, mais Elliot l'eut empêché d'envisager la seconde en la saisissant instinctivement par le bras. Tout ce qu'ils avaient su faire à ce moment-là était de s'échanger leurs regards alarmés. Perdu, Elliot eut fini par doucement relâcher l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Le fixant alors quelques secondes dans un dernier espoir de le faire revenir à lui, Olivia eut souhaité une bonne nuit à son équipier avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, non sans regrets. Elle s'était longuement égarée dans ses pensées avant de se décider à presser le bouton pour descendre. Ce moment d'égarement eut été décisif étant donné qu'elle eut surpris Elliot le faire à sa place. Lui-même ignorait encore ce qui se tramait dans sa tête à cet instant précis. Sentant qu'on ne lui laissait pas tellement le choix, Olivia eut suivi son ami jusqu'à sa voiture, tout en prenant soin de rester à une certaine distance.

 **OoOoO**

Lorsque le feu passa au rouge, Elliot put enfin souffler et détendre les membres du corps, relâcher la pression. Il s'étira les épaules et redressa sa tête et son dos en prenant le temps d'inspirer et d'expirer plus calmement, même s'il était en revanche toujours aussi crispé sur le volant. L'appui sur la pédale de frein le forçait indéniablement à voir un peu plus ce qui se passait autour de lui, y compris la détresse de son équipière qui ne savait plus comment l'aborder sans risque. Connaissant la route par cœur, il se permit de promener le bleu de ses yeux sur le profil d'une Olivia exténuée. Il vit vaguement sa queue de cheval lisse emmêlée par la fatigue. Ainsi que ses discrets anneaux, qui lui servaient de boucles d'oreilles, vibrer de par les légères secousses provoquées par le véhicule en mouvement. Il entrouvrit inconsciemment ses lèvres, sa langue restant collée à ses dents inférieures en attente d'un discours qui sonnerait suffisamment juste.

"Olivia.. tu crois que nous deux on est en train de retourner à la case départ ? demanda-t-il en faisant revenir son attention sur la route à l'instant même où Olivia se tourna, intriguée, de son côté.

\- ..Combien de fois crois-tu que j'ai l'impression d'avancer à reculons avec toi ? le questionna-t-elle en retour, d'un ton qui tendait vers l'exaspération. Toute à l'heure je pensais que nous étions en quelque sorte parvenus à un accord, mais à présent.. soupira-t-elle, souhaitant malgré tout s'approprier le blâme.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi de cette manière. Mais ce que j'ai fait de ma vie privée pendant ton absence ne te regarde pas, j'espère au moins que tu comprends ça, expliqua Elliot le plus calmement possible.

\- J'étais déjà au courant pour toi et Dani si tu veux savoir, et d'ailleurs vous aviez l'air de si bien vous entendre que je m'en serais voulue de m'immiscer entre vous, confia Olivia d'un faible sourire qui avait pour simple but de réchauffer un minimum le contact entre eux.

\- Au courant parce que tu nous as espionnés ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle une façon juste de s'informer, répondit-il en passant d'un ton neutre à un ton concerné.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à penser ça ? Tu.. Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire une chose pareille ? J'ai eu l'occasion de voir Dani et de lui parler un peu bien avant d'être tombée sur cette vidéo, si tu veux savoir, dit-elle en baissant un tantinet le regard vers ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses, éprouvant une certaine crainte à anticiper l'issue de la conversation.

\- Dans quelles circonstances cela a-t-il pu se produire sans que je sois moi-même au courant ? demanda-t-il presque énervé, ne sachant comment prendre la nouvelle.

\- ..Ne m'en demande pas trop s'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle, ne trouvant aucune autre réponse appropriée à cet instant. Tiens, laisse-moi descendre ici, ça va aller. Je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée jusque là", lui dit-elle en commençant à détacher sa ceinture et en arborant un faux sourire comme elle savait si bien les reproduire.

Elliot freina aussitôt suite à cette demande. Mais après avoir observé attentivement son équipière faire les derniers préparatifs avant de saisir la clenche de la portière, il se remit à rouler comme si de rien n'était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'interrogea Olivia qui avait selon elle toutes les raisons du monde de poser spontanément cette question.

\- Je te ramène juste un peu plus loin. Quoi, t'as peur que je te kidnappe ? rit gentiment Elliot pour la première fois du trajet.

\- 100 mètres de plus ou de moins, quelle différence ça fait, protesta-t-elle, résistant à ce rire du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Eh bien comme ça j'ai le temps de me garer, et peut-être que toi tu vas profiter de ce temps-là pour m'inviter à manger un bout chez toi, répondit-il avec la plus grande audace et le plus large sourire.

\- Euh, Elliot, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu faisais quasiment tout pour qu'on te laisse seul, et là tu me fais limite du chantage pour que je t'autorise à entrer chez moi ? s'étonna-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte puis d'un sourire gêné à pleines dents devant lui.

\- Bon ok ok, ma méthode n'est pas terrible, je te l'accorde. Mais.. je ne veux juste pas qu'on se quitte en mauvais termes. Comme tu l'as dit auparavant, je ne voudrais pas que ça _empiète sur notre façon de travailler,_ se justifia-t-il en passant sa main derrière le siège d'Olivia et en terminant sa marche arrière pour se ranger.

\- ..Et donc pour repartir en bons termes, tu comptes t'inviter chez moi alors que je ne t'ai, à aucun moment, donné mon accord ? Voilà un plan qui va marcher du tonnerre, se moqua Olivia qui fut beaucoup plus détendue depuis leur arrivée.

\- Oh ça va, ça va, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. En tout cas à ce que je vois, ça n'a pas l'air de trop te déplaire puisque tu es justement en train de mater mon pack de bières à tes pieds depuis toute à l'heure, se vengea-t-il en lui révélant des traits enfantins.

\- ..C'est bon, tu as gagné, renonça gaiement Olivia qui n'eut plus la force de lutter contre les arguments de son interlocuteur.

\- Comme toujours", conclut-il fièrement. Olivia secoua la tête en silence et ils sortirent tous deux du véhicule en même temps. Elliot rejoignit machinalement Olivia afin de l'alléger du poids du pack qu'elle portait. Elle apprécia le geste même si l'impression de se faire sous-estimer la faisait un poil tiquer.

Cette fois-ci, Olivia servit de guide à Elliot jusqu'à atteindre la porte principale de l'immeuble. Même se celui-ci connaissait déjà les lieux. Tandis qu'elle fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche de son trousseau, Elliot se frotta les mains en attendant et les plongea dans la poche de sa veste, se raidissant pour contrer le froid nocturne. Puis, confrontés dès leur entrée à une panne d'ascenseur, ils empruntèrent les escaliers.

"Les couloirs sont toujours aussi ternes ici, constata-t-il devant la porte de l'appartement avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

\- Oh je vois, monsieur se permet toutes les critiques grâce à son statut d'invité, vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas, répondit Olivia qui le prit à la rigolade, insérant la clé dans la serrure.

\- C'est bête mais je n'aurai sûrement plus rien à dire une fois que j'aurai passé cette porte", lui dit-il en échangeant un regard communicatif. Ce regard parvint à la capturer un moment, puis elle réalisa qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la porte à son équipier. Celui-ci se racla discrètement la gorge en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Olivia s'empressa d'accrocher sa doudoune sur son porte-manteau pour se consacrer à la préparation d'un plat dont la simplicité serait en mesure de satisfaire l'estomac de son acolyte à coup sûr. Elle mit sans plus attendre une poêle suivie d'une casserole sur le feu puis sortit de la viande et de la sauce tomate du réfrigérateur. S'apercevant qu'Elliot tournait un peu maladroitement en rond derrière le canapé en la fixant de temps à autre, elle l'encouragea à prendre place tranquillement en faisant voleter une main rapide en direction de la zone de confort. Il enleva alors lentement son écharpe et sa veste, les posa sur le haut du canapé sans trop les chiffonner, avant de suivre les instructions de son amie et de s'installer en l'attendant. Tandis qu'il se pencha de sorte à prendre appui sur ses genoux avec ses coudes, son regard tenta d'explorer les moindres recoins du logement. Il entrecroisa les doigts à plusieurs reprises, le temps de trouver une occupation pour éviter de paraître complètement ridicule. Après tout, il ne pouvait certes pas se vanter d'avoir des yeux dans le dos, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il se sentait désarmé sur le territoire d'Olivia, et que celle-ci devait forcément s'en rendre compte. La cuisine était comme sa tour de contrôle, se disait-il.

Elliot retroussa ses manches au niveau des coudes et jeta un regard futile sur sa montre. Se décidant alors à allumer la télévision pour patienter au moins quelques minutes de plus, il tomba sur une émission de divertissement et remarqua que le volume avait été désactivé. Il pourrait très bien jouer à la zappette jusqu'à basculer sur une chaîne d'informations s'il lui en venait l'envie. Mais il ne s'agissait pas ici d'instaurer une ambiance de travail. Olivia et lui avaient beaucoup trop l'habitude de regarder les actualités dans le cadre de leur travail, et ce n'était jamais pour les meilleures raisons. Il se refusa à lui imposer ce programme alors que tous deux tentaient enfin de se retrouver en tant qu'amis et non en tant que "collègues". Il choisit de même de ne pas toucher aux paramètres du son, de peur de bousculer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa routine à elle. Il entrecroisa les doigts à nouveau, le bleu de ses yeux illuminé par le rayon de l'écran.

"C'est bientôt prêt", le prit par surprise Olivia qui apporta un plat de gâteaux apéritifs ainsi que leurs bouteilles de bières individuelles, un drôle de mélange qui ne pouvait se faire qu'entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'imposer des règles strictes, de se forcer à partager leurs bonnes manières pour entretenir une relation saine.

Elliot se décala tout naturellement en voyant Olivia cherchant à se créer un petit espace à côté de lui.

"Ce soir ce sera steak-pâtes, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire, histoire de rompre un silence qui allait assurément s'interposer entre eux si elle ne réagissait pas assez vite.

\- ..Alors comme ça tu t'essayes aux menus enfant ? répondit-il légèrement amusé par sa propre blague avant de prendre une première gorgée de sa bière.

\- A part ta propre famille, je ne vois pas qui je pourrais bien nourrir avec ça, dit-elle en se penchant de la même façon que son interlocuteur, avec cette fois-ci un sourire empreint d'une certaine mélancolie et le regard qui partait au loin.

\- Tu ferais une mère formidable, Olivia, intervint-il en reprenant son sérieux et en posant une main sur la première épaule qu'il rencontra. Décidément je ne sais vraiment pas parler aux femmes, reprit-il en se faisant intérieurement tous les reproches du monde.

\- Excuse-moi Elliot, je me morfonds en évoquant ta famille alors que tu dois mal vivre le départ de Kathy et de tes enfants de ton côté.. On n'est vraiment pas doués l'un comme l'autre, répondit-elle en tournant la tête de son côté, les yeux qui brillaient et le sourire chaleureux.

\- ..En effet, confirma-t-il en étouffant un rot. Enfin.. t'as bien du te rendre compte que j'ai essayé de tirer un trait sur elle, d'une certaine façon", s'ouvrit brièvement Elliot qui serra sa bouteille bien fort avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à son contenu.

Olivia n'arrivait pas à toucher à une goutte de la sienne, qu'elle tenait aussi fermement que son interlocuteur. Elle fixa ce dernier le temps qu'il avala son alcool les yeux fermés, avant de se rediriger furtivement vers la cuisine pour surveiller la cuisson de la viande et des spaghettis. Elle éteignit le feu puis sortit deux modestes assiettes avant de servir équitablement les boulettes et les pâtes. Après avoir préparé les couverts et les serviettes en papier, elle resta un moment derrière le comptoir, ses yeux scotchés sur le dos d'Elliot. Celui-ci sembla particulièrement vulnérable à cet instant, ce qui lui parut tout à fait inhabituel. Se remettant d'aplomb, elle transporta les plats jusqu'à la petite table face à laquelle ils étaient assis. Elle pensa qu'Elliot devait certainement mourir de faim, et s'en serait voulu de le faire attendre davantage. D'ailleurs, il ne se priva pas de lui transmettre la confirmation.

"Il était temps que tu arrives, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça grogne là-dedans, dit-il en pointant son estomac.

\- Cela signifie que le grand enfant que tu es va pouvoir bien apprécier son menu, répondit-elle d'une voix plutôt enjouée.

\- ..Désolé que tu aies eu à te déranger, s'excusa-t-il en fixant le plat qu'il avait placé dans le creux de ses jambes puis en relevant les yeux vers elle.

\- Roh tu exagères, ça ne prend même pas dix minutes à préparer, et puis pour une fois qu'on prend le temps de passer une soirée ensemble..", répondit-elle avec une soudaine modestie en cherchant sa propre assiette sur la table comme pour esquiver son regard.

La télévision était toujours allumée en silence. Elliot mangea sans retenue en reposant parfois son assiette sur la table pour reprendre un peu de son breuvage. Olivia, elle, prit tant de temps à enrouler ses pâtes autour de la fourchette qu'elles n'allaient guère tarder à refroidir à ce rythme. Elle se sentait gênée d'avoir évoqué ainsi l'idée de "passer la soirée ensemble" comme s'il allait nécessairement _se passer quelque chose_ entre eux, et cette gêne aspirait entièrement son appétit. Elle se leva alors pour aller déposer son assiette sur le comptoir qu'elle allait sans doute mettre à réchauffer le lendemain. Ce fut alors qu'elle posa la paume de ses mains sur le bord du comptoir, balançant lentement le haut du corps d'avant en arrière avec les bras pliés. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à un sujet pendant les précieuses secondes dont elle disposait avant qu'Elliot ne commence à la soupçonner de quelque chose. Un sujet qu'elle jugea de la plus haute importance à ce moment précis.

Olivia avala durement sa salive, prenant la décision de révéler ce qu'Elliot avait demandé à savoir depuis leur fameuse altercation dans les bureaux, et elle estima qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Même s'il devait refuser d'y croire. De la croire. Ce fut pourquoi elle plongea une main résolue dans la poche de son jean pour en saisir l'objet qui était source de tous les débats, de tous les malheurs et de tous les conflits depuis la veille au soir. L'ayant trouvé et caché sous sa poigne, elle regagna le canapé en s'appuyant sur un gros coussin situé dans l'angle opposé à son équipier. Elliot quant à lui la regardait faire sagement, le bras gauche qui ballait derrière le sofa tandis qu'il se servait toujours de sa main droite pour vider peu à peu sa bouteille. Il se demanda ensuite quelle mouche piqua son amie lorsqu'il la vit poser une clé USB juste au milieu de l'espace qui les séparait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers elle, il constata qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de solliciter son attention par le regard. Elle affichait cette expression grave qui lui laissa uniquement supposer qu'elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Il ne pouvait donc qu'exiger qu'elle lui en révèle davantage sur le fond de sa pensée.

"T'es en train de m'offrir ton album photos virtuel ?" demanda-t-il ironiquement afin de dissimuler son incompréhension. Il espérait que son léger sourire moqueur servirait aisément d'outil de provocation pour pousser Olivia à se livrer à lui sans plus attendre.

Cependant, le regard d'Olivia ne fit que s'intensifier davantage. Elle ne jouait plus au même jeu que lui. Ses yeux étaient si noircis qu'il parvenait à peine à lire ce qu'ils dégageaient. C'était le genre de regard qui lui recommandait fortement d'établir tous les liens possibles avec cette clé par lui-même. Il songea alors aux précédents événements les ayant amené jusqu'ici, et ainsi l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui monta automatiquement à la tête, déclenchant des maux incontrôlables. Cette clé contenait bel et bien le film centré sur lui et son équipière temporaire Dani.

"..Comment ça se fait que t'aies ça en ta possession", redemanda-t-il d'une manière qui laissait plus penser à une affirmation qu'à une question, et qui sous-entendit qu'il était au plus mal. Olivia se concentra un moment avant de donner à son partenaire la réponse qu'il méritait.

"..J'ai reçu ça hier soir, entre 2h et 2h30 je dirais. Un type a glissé une enveloppe sous ma porte, je l'ai vu faire. Enfin.. je n'ai pas vu à quoi il ressemblait, tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il m'a "confiée" cette enveloppe. Et dedans se trouvait cette clé.. dont tu connais le contenu, expliqua Olivia en insérant beaucoup de temps morts, maintenant difficilement sa salive en place. Pour autant, Elliot n'en restait pas moins attentif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de garder les sourcils froncés au cours de sa narration.

"J'ai reçu aussi un appel inconnu juste avant que ça arrive, et la simple respiration que j'entendais au bout du fil ne me laisse aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un homme, continua Olivia se recroquevillant sur le canapé pour faire face à Elliot, pliant ses genoux du même côté et s'accoudant sur le haut. Mais..

\- T'as essayé de rappeler ce malade ? l'interrompit-il finalement en se rapprochant de quelques millimètres de son interlocutrice et en tendant son bras crispé sur la même surface qu'elle.

\- ..Je t'avoue que oui. Mais seulement cet après-midi, et je ne sais franchement pas pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas prise plus tôt.. La ligne était coupée, avoua-t-elle en finissant sur un soupir.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'il savait où t'habitais à ce moment-là ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un récemment ? l'assaillit-il en sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait mal le prendre.

\- N-non ! répondit-elle déconcertée. Alors ça y est, maintenant que je t'ai tout dit, je dois subir ce type d'interrogatoire ? Je ne suis _pas_ une victime, se persuada-t-elle strictement devant lui, relâchant vivement son bras sur le haut du canapé. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent presque à cet instant.

Elliot connaissait cette réaction par cœur: madame refusait encore qu'on se sente d'humeur protectrice à son égard. Même si les circonstances l'obligeaient la plupart du temps à devoir admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'être soumise aux mesures de sécurité, ses caprices prenaient toujours le dessus. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée toute seule et se complaisait dans cette idée qu'elle se faisait d'elle-même. Il se rappela d'ailleurs de la fois où il avait pris la peine de faire un détour chez elle plusieurs années auparavant pour l'emmener aux bureaux le matin, au cas où Richard White serait venu s'en prendre à elle. Il se rappela aussi de la fois où il était submergé par l'inquiétude une ou deux années plus tard, où il l'avait fait suivre par des agents du FBI à cause d'un homme qui cherchait à se venger d'elle pour l'avoir jeté en prison par erreur.

Puis il se rappela de Gitano. Et voulut le chasser de son esprit aussi vite qu'il y était apparu.

Elliot ne pouvait rivaliser avec la mort. C'était comme si cette dernière était la seule capable de faire revenir Olivia à la raison, si on lui donnait la chance de la voir de très près. Le simple fait de rester en vie la rendait inconsciente. Ou bien son altruisme lui faisait oublier l'importance de sa propre existence. Dans tous les cas, cet aspect d'elle continuait de le troubler même après toutes ces années. Même s'il se forçait à reconnaître que grâce à ce même aspect, elle avait toujours excellé dans son travail.

A la vue d'une équipière contrariée, il tenta de rétablir calmement la situation.

"Olivia, tu sais que je ne peux pas ne pas te poser ces questions. Surtout la première qui me semble plus que légitime, dit-il en mettant particulièrement l'accent sur la dernière partie.

\- ..Oui.. C'est vrai, excuse-moi, répondit-elle faiblement en cherchant à atteindre sa bouteille à peine entamée sur la petite table sans trop perturber sa position initiale. C'est juste que.. je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes trop.. Comme cette fois-là. Tu le regretterais, se justifia-t-elle en baissant légèrement le regard sur la bouteille qu'elle tenait à deux mains.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es en train de comparer notre discussion à un scénario où l'on se retrouve face à une foule en panique, plusieurs gamins à sauver, des décisions à prendre sur-le-champ et des actes irréfléchis ?", demanda Elliot bouleversé.

Olivia parcourut du bout des doigts le goulot de sa bouteille, embarrassée d'admettre qu'il avait raison, et embarrassée d'anticiper à ce point l'avenir, l'issue de leur relation à partir d'une simple conversation.

"..Ce n'est pas pareil ici, Olivia. Là il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette pièce, on est au calme, sans ces foules en panique ni ces psychopathes pour nous faire monter en tension. Si on discute maintenant de ce problème, on peut peut-être éviter le pire avant qu'il nous tombe dessus, expliqua Elliot qui demeura placide.

\- Tu as raison, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en dise de plus pour le moment ? demanda-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux et en haussant les épaules.

\- Eh bien déjà je suis bien content de m'être invité ici, au cas où notre homme déciderait de se repointer ce soir, répondit-il fièrement en s'affalant et en passant ses deux bras derrière le sofa, tout cela avec un sourire plus blanc que blanc.

\- Te mets pas dans la tête que c'est pour cette raison que je te l'ai laissé entrer ici ce soir, gros malin", l'avertit-elle en fronçant le sourcil d'un côté et en souriant de l'autre.

Elliot se redressa. Tous deux demeurèrent pensifs un instant, le regard vague mais le sourire résistait à leur changement d'attitude. Ils tenaient la même posture, tenaient la même bouteille, de la même façon. Le silence qui s'immisça entre eux ne leur parut pas si inconfortable lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de ces détails. Olivia ressentit tout de même un certain besoin de le rompre, les yeux légèrement scintillants.

"..Ça n'a pas marché avec Dani ? demanda-t-elle sans laisser échapper une quelconque attente concernant la réponse de son ami.

\- Elle.. Dani n'a pas bien vécu la dernière affaire qu'on a traité ensemble. Elle a trop sympathisé avec une victime et.. elle en a payé les frais, résuma Elliot qui en eut de brefs frissons.

\- Ce n'était donc pas _vous_ , le problème.. déduisit-elle sans paraître étonnée, en se tournant de son côté. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Au final, toi aussi tu prends un sale plaisir à m'interroger", constata-t-il dans le but de se créer une échappatoire. Il joignit ses mains puis les colla ainsi sur une bonne partie de son visage, cachant au mieux son affolement par rapport à ces questions, mais aussi par rapport à ses regrets.

"Rah Elliot.. dit-elle en levant ses yeux papillonnants au ciel, consciente qu'elle était exactement en train de reproduire ce qu'elle lui reprochait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je ne comptais pas aller plus loin de toute manière, rassure-toi", reprit-elle en plaçant le point final qu'Elliot la suppliait intérieurement d'envisager.

S'apercevant qu'Olivia interceptait son signal, Elliot laissa échapper un brin de soulagement, s'étira puis débarrassa son assiette à laquelle il avait fait honneur. Il s'étira à nouveau une fois l'assiette posée dans l'évier. Olivia se leva à son tour et posa ses mains sur ses hanches face à lui.

"Tu t'apprêtes à rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-elle souriante en allant vers lui, convaincue qu'il allait juste enfiler sa veste et prendre la porte.

\- ..Tu rigoles ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ?"

Olivia devint pâlotte et ne savait plus comment stabiliser son regard à mesure qu'elle le regarda gagner à nouveau son trône tel un seigneur.

"Je commence à bien l'aimer ce canapé. J'y passerais bien la nuit", dit-il en exagérant le sous-entendu. Confiant, il tourna la tête vers Olivia qui croisa les bras exaspérée et repartit de la cuisine pour le rejoindre en restant debout.

"..Je suppose que là encore, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, dit Olivia en pressant les lèvres.

\- Quelle perspicacité, répondit Elliot amusé de la situation, ses yeux souriant autant que ses lèvres.

\- Estime-toi heureux que je ne t'oblige pas à dormir sur le tapis", répondit-elle en tant que fière maîtresse de maison avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains tandis que son interlocuteur prenait plaisir à observer ses déplacements.

Peu de temps après, ils se mirent en tête de passer, si possible, une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une nuit qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu depuis bien longtemps.

Allez savoir pourquoi, cette nuit-là tous deux dormirent à poings fermés.

Mais c'était sans compter les mystérieuses vibrations répétées de la porte vers cinq heures du matin.


	5. Dans le vif du sujet

**CHAPITRE 5: Dans le vif du sujet**

Quelqu'un cognait à la porte. L'enchaînement rude des coups de poings sur la surface manqua de faire exploser la tête d'Olivia qui tendait les bras partout autour du lit duquel elle peinait à se dépêtrer. Même en clignant des yeux de toutes ses forces, ceux-ci refusaient de la sortir de l'obscurité aussi facilement. Des coups se mirent à retentir à nouveau, résonnant en elle comme un signal d'alarme. A peine réveillée, elle se força à faire voler ses draps en arrière pour s'en sortir au plus vite. Elle enfila ses chaussons puis se traîna jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle poussa négligemment en laissant échapper un bâillement innocent. Lorsqu'elle s'en remit enfin, elle vit tout à coup Elliot se rapprocher de la porte au ralenti, cherchant à tirer doucement son arme de la ceinture de son pantalon noir. Olivia avala instantanément sa salive. Son partenaire ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarquée. A sa démarche, elle devina que celui-ci avait certainement du enfiler sa chemise blanche de la veille à la hâte, pour la laisser révéler son torse bien bâti. Elle vit également à quel point il faisait tout pour rester concentré et garder son sang-froid; la raideur de sa mâchoire et le sérieux de son regard ne trompaient pas.

Les coups reprirent de plus belle et firent sursauter Elliot, si bien qu'il parvint à se planter complètement contre le mur à côté de la porte. Le grossissement de ses yeux permit à ses pupilles anxieuses de se glisser vers cette porte. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus intense, et pourtant il savait qu'il devait strictement se l'interdire. Il hésita entre ouvrir cette porte de lui-même ou prendre le risque d'attendre un coup de folie du responsable de ce tapage nocturne afin de mieux le prendre par surprise. A ce moment-là, il prit conscience de la présence d'Olivia qui s'était elle aussi saisie de son arme pour le rejoindre et se placer du côté gauche tandis que lui était du côté droit.

Il remarqua également qu'elle était en culotte. Ce qui lui fit baisser la tête un moment avant de lui faire étouffer un bref toussotement. Cela lui chatouilla même les yeux au point de les rétrécir et de les ragrandir à de multiples reprises. Olivia se rendit automatiquement compte de la gêne occasionnée mais se retint de laisser son équipier seul dans le but ridicule de se vêtir elle-même d'un pantalon. Elle le menaça alors du regard de faire abstraction de ce détail pour se focaliser sur l'individu qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur. Elliot leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant comme il pouvait de lui hurler que se pointer en petite tenue devant un potentiel harceleur psychopathe était tout sauf une bonne idée.

Heureusement, une voix permit aussitôt de les fixer sur l'identité du tapageur.

"Olivia. Olivia, t'es là ?"

C'était la voix de Fin. Elliot fut d'abord dans l'incompréhension, puis faillit de s'agenouiller de soulagement contre le mur. Olivia, elle, profita immédiatement de cette opportunité pour se faire un peu plus présentable.

"J'arrive ! communiqua Olivia en se ruant vers sa chambre. Tu peux lui ouvrir, Elliot ? Je ne suis pas très disposée pour le moment", lui chuchota-t-elle au passage.

Elliot n'eut guère le choix, ce qu'il ne manqua pas d'exprimer par une série de grommellements. Il reboutonna prestement sa chemise avant de déverrouiller la porte pour faire face à son collègue de travail. Ce dernier éprouva alors une certaine difficulté à simuler une autre réaction que l'étonnement.

"..Elliot ? Ah bah ça, si je m'attendais à te voir par ici.. dit-il, sceptique. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? reprit-il en éclaircissant sa voix et son sourire.

\- Tu crois qu'on s'attendait à te voir aussi avec un vacarme pareil ? répondit Elliot qui tint la face de la porte d'une main et plia son autre bras sur le haut du chambranle.

\- Si c'était pour une simple visite de courtoisie je vous aurais sûrement prévenus avant, précisa Fin en regagnant un ton plus grave, avant de surprendre vaguement Olivia au fond de l'appartement qui finissait de boucler sa ceinture de pantalon. Wow, j'aurais du me douter que je vous dérangeais en fait, ajouta-t-il sur le moment, non mécontent de la découverte.

\- Oui bon, on se passera de tes remarques vicieuses, merci, répondit Elliot qui se pencha suffisamment, le sourire crispé, pour empêcher Fin de faire une fixation sur ce qui se passait derrière lui.

\- Rentre donc, Fin, l'invita spontanément Olivia qui avait enfilé un gilet fin et qui passa dessous des bras de son équipier, dont la surprise lui fit automatiquement lâcher prise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? lui demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il semblait décider de rester en retrait.

\- ..Demande à la voisine", répondit Fin d'une voix très suggestive en détournant le regard vers la porte d'à côté.

À cette suggestion, Olivia et Elliot s'échangèrent de brefs regards inquiets qui leur permirent de confirmer que cette inquiétude était partagée. L'une suivit Fin sans plus attendre tandis que l'autre se dépêcha de récupérer sa veste sur le canapé avant de les rejoindre avec la même détermination. Fin leva vite fait son menton en direction de ce qui semblait être le corps d'une jeune femme, étendue sur le sol tout juste à l'entrée de son logement, de face. Elle avait la peau blanche et seuls ses sous-vêtements permettaient de couvrir la fragilité qui ressortait de ce corps, si l'on excluait un manteau léger qui servait davantage de serviette que de couverture. En dessous de ses oreilles étaient également attachées deux couettes blondes aux mèches brunes descendant jusqu'aux épaules.

Sous le choc, Olivia exposa des lèvres entrouvertes qu'elle eut du mal à refermer complètement, oscillant de haut en bas. Ses dents suivaient difficilement le mouvement mais sa langue était paralysée. A ce moment-là, Elliot effectua une marche sportive vers ses deux acolytes avant de jeter un œil sur la réaction incontrôlée de son équipière et de constater par lui-même la gravité de la situation. Jamais il ne pourraient s'habituer à cette première étape de leur travail. Cette scène fut d'autant plus effroyable puisqu'elle s'était déroulée à proximité de chez Olivia, ce qui amena inévitablement cette dernière à s'identifier à cette nouvelle victime.

\- Olivia.. ça va ? lui demanda Elliot par réflexe, posant une main soucieuse sur l'épaule la plus proche.

\- O..Oui, ça va, occupons-nous plutôt de ce qu'on a sous les yeux, se ressaisit-elle sans hésiter. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme informations sur elle ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Fin.

\- Selon celui qui a "déposé" le corps et appelé la police tout de suite après, elle s'appellerait Carlie Harper. Elle aurait 20 ans. Et elle devait sortir d'une soirée entre copains avant de se retrouver là, répondit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Comment ça, celui qui l'a _déposé_? s'interrogea Elliot qui dessina des traits suspicieux entre ses sourcils froncés. Où est-il ? reprit-il en vérifiant vivement les alentours.

\- T'inquiète pas que j'ai trouvé ça louche aussi, lui confia Fin qui partageait les mêmes soupçons. Apparemment la police scientifique a retrouvé pas mal de ses empreintes sur la fille, mais il aurait de bonnes excuses. Là il est tenu en laisse au rez-de-chaussée, indiqua-t-il pour finir en levant un pouce vers les escaliers.

\- Eh bien espérons que cet animal soit coopératif", pria Elliot qui ne plaisantait pas tellement sur le moment et qui se hâta vers la rampe pour retrouver un témoin qu'il plaçait d'office tout en haut de la liste des suspects.

Olivia était prête à l'accompagner pour interroger le même individu, avant de se faire discrètement interpeller par Warner qui jusque là, étudiait attentivement les blessures infligées à la victime. Les membres de la police scientifique fouillaient quant à eux les moindres recoins de l'appartement à la recherche de traces et d'indices.

"Cette pauvre jeune femme n'a pas été épargnée, observa Olivia qui s'accroupit doucement devant le corps en affichant des traits compatissants au niveau des tempes.

\- En effet, confirma Warner en tant que médecin même si elle acquiesçait de la tête en tant que femme.

\- ..Elle a été violée n'est-ce pas ? demanda Olivia à contrecœur.

\- Tout porte à croire que l'agression qu'elle a subi est à connotation sexuelle, néanmoins la question de pénétration reste à être examinée, répondit Warner en restant la plus neutre possible. Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chagrine.. Ces traces de morsure qu'elle a sur les lèvres, ces coupures sur la poitrine et entre les cuisses.. tout ceci lui a été infligée il y a trois ou quatre heures minimum, or ce jeune homme affirme qu'elle était encore vivante au moment où il l'a ramenée chez elle, c'est-à-dire i peine une demi-heure.

\- L'agression n'aurait donc pas eu lieu chez elle ? résuma Olivia, dubitative. Autrement dit, le tueur aurait porté le coup fatal ailleurs mais aurait pris la peine de la ramener jusqu'ici car il a décidé que son appartement ferait une scène de crime idéale ? explicita-t-elle, de plus en plus dubitative.

\- Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas je vous apporterai plus de précisions dès que je parviens à éclaircir un bout de ce mystère à la morgue, promit Warner qui se concentra à nouveau sur le corps de la victime en tâtant ses blessures avec ses gants.

\- Merci Melinda", la salua Olivia avant de repartir à la recherche de son équipier et du témoin.

En se préparant à descendre les escaliers suspendus, Olivia put surprendre d'en haut Elliot qui se mit à agripper sauvagement le bras de l'individu comme pour le mettre en garde à vue. Fin s'apprêtait à les suivre en lui poussant le dos au cas où il exprimerait une quelconque réticence. Souhaitant obtenir des éléments de contexte quant à cette potentielle arrestation ainsi que des informations sur l'identité du témoin avant tout, Olivia prononça le nom de son partenaire à voix haute avant de dévaler les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il avait pris la peine de l'attendre. Elle serait toutefois encore plus étonnée de ne pas le voir un poil irrité de devoir faire preuve de patience alors qu'il semblait pressé et qu'il devait donc nécessairement avoir une idée en tête. Elle ne fut pas déçue.

"..Vous l'emmenez ? leur demanda-t-elle avec un temps de pause avant de descendre la dernière marche, basculant son regard entre celui qu'ils devaient interroger et Elliot.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! répondit celui-ci, abasourdi de voir son équipière aveuglée par l'évidence. Cet illuminé a traîné consciemment un cadavre jusqu'à son lieu de vie pour en faire sa tombe, et voilà maintenant qu'il prétend avoir entendu des voix ! expliqua-t-il en tirant un coup sur le bras de son suspect pour être sûr de le maintenir sous contrôle, même si ce dernier ne cherchait pas particulièrement à se débattre à ce moment-là.

\- Arrêtez de déformer sans cesse c'que j'dis, inspecteuuuuur.. se défendit l'homme en question d'une voix qui sous-entendait fortement qu'il nageait dans une mer qui portait le nom d'ivresse.

\- Comme tu peux le voir Olivia, ce mec a un peu de mal à se remettre de son incroyable soirée, dit Fin d'un air à la fois amusé et blasé. C'est pour ça qu'on va un peu le stimuler pour l'aider à évacuer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en posant une tête vicieuse sur l'épaule de celui qu'ils allaient amener en salle d'interrogatoire pour tester sa réaction, avant de le repousser en avant.

\- Je vous accompagne, dites-moi ce que vous savez sur lui une fois en route", termina Olivia dont la volonté dépassait déjà tout entendement.

 **OoOoO**

Melvin Rawls. 24 ans. Etudiant en médecine dans la prestigieuse université de Rockefeller de Manhattan. Il avait de lisses cheveux roux clairs un tantinet électriques, ainsi que des yeux dont la couleur grisâtre était en mesure de trahir chacune de ses pensées. Son propre reflet s'affichant sur le miroir sans tain de la salle d'interrogatoire lui donna l'envie de s'en évader du regard, mais on lui fit bien comprendre autour de lui qu'aucune échappatoire n'était envisageable. Tandis qu'Elliot saisissait d'une main ferme le dos de sa chaise, Olivia prenait appui sur le côté de la table avec une main posée à plat dessus ainsi que l'autre sur sa hanche. Fin quant à lui contemplait la scène à travers la vitre les bras croisés.

Elliot qui se trouvait derrière Melvin, se pencha de sorte à l'intimider et le pousser rapidement aux aveux.

"Alors comme ça vous avez été pris à Rockefeller sur le fil ? Un simple coup de chance ? Vous devez être particulièrement doué dans ce domaine. Après tout vous avez réussi à enchaîner vos années d'étude en comptant sur votre bonne étoile jusqu'au bout, décrit Elliot avec une certaine éloquence, un ton hautain qu'il se plaisait à adopter dès qu'il s'agissait de faire craquer les suspects.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait que j'sois ici ? Et puis, comment vous savez ça d'abord ? demanda en retour Melvin qui regagna peu à peu la voie menant à la sobriété, posant d'un coup sec ses mains menottées sur la table.

\- Oh si vous connaissiez tous les moyens et les réseaux dont nous disposons pour enquêter sur une vie parmi tant d'autres, vous ne vous remettriez certainement pas du choc.. répondit Elliot qui le prenait toujours de haut avec un sourire provocateur.

\- ..Nous pensons que vous avez voulu tester si cette fameuse chance miraculeuse dont vous bénéficiez dans les études pouvait également s'appliquer à votre pouvoir de séduction, et que vous en avez "légèrement" abusé la nuit dernière, précisa calmement Olivia qui tourna lentement autour de la table, les photos du corps en main, afin de canaliser la tension qui émanait de son équipier.

\- Hahaha, c'est une supposition plutôt amusante que vous m'sortez là ! réagit Melvin qui refusa de prendre l'hypothèse au sérieux et s'esclaffa tout seul.

\- Ah oui.. Et c'est sûrement grâce à votre incroyable sens de l'humour que vous avez su improviser votre numéro de drague avec Carlie Harper ? demanda Elliot qui rafla une des photos à sa partenaire pour la jeter devant le suspect et cogner sa main dessus, comme pour l'empêcher de se délecter de cette vue cadavérique.

\- Hé, hé ! s'écria-t-il en agitant au mieux les poignets. Vous oubliez que c'est moi qui vous ai appelé pour que vous trouviez celui qu'a fait ça ! Pourquoi ça me retombe dessus ? Pourquoi j'ferais une chose pareille ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous avez toujours compté sur votre chance pour réussir ce que vous entreprenez, et non sur votre cerveau ! s'emporta Elliot sous les yeux d'une Olivia qui ne le trouvait pas comme d'habitude et qui plaça alors une main protectrice entre son biceps et son torse pour lui conseiller de baisser d'un ton.

\- Ecoutez, Melvin, cela nous est déjà arrivé que le criminel que nous recherchons soit sous nos yeux depuis le début et que l'on ne s'en rende compte que lorsqu'il est trop tard. Nous ne tombons que très rarement dans ce piège-là. Si vous n'avez vraiment rien à voir avec la mort de cette jeune femme, dites-nous ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle finisse dans cet état, qui elle a fréquenté au cours de cette soirée, qui aurait pu lui en vouloir.. Nous voulons tous les détails, insista Olivia qui fit preuve de patience et s'adossa au miroir en espérant que la méthode était la bonne.

\- Ah bah voilà, quelqu'un qui me demande des explications ! s'enthousiasma Melvin qui regretta que ses applaudissements soient affaiblis par ses menottes. Vous êtes bien la première ! J'ai l'impression que cet inspecteur parle tout seul depuis toute à l'heure avec ses conclusions bidons, se moqua-t-il en pointant sa tête vers celle d'Elliot qui fronça les sourcils et serra la mâchoire.

\- Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous exciter tout seul, ça nous aiderait aussi monsieur Rawls.. le menaça Elliot qui se pencha à nouveau vers lui.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ok, elle était peut-être en train de mourir pendant que je la ramenais, mais j'étais trop bourré pour le voir ! Je pensais qu'elle était juste en train de s'endormir sur place sous les effets de l'alcool ! Faut me comprendre, se justifia-t-il en usant d'un prétexte d'une maigre valeur.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'êtes pas encore un peu pour sortir des absurdités pareilles ? réagit Elliot qui fit brutalement reculer la chaise du suspect, ne faisant qu'obéir à ses pulsions.

\- Elliot, ça suffit, l'avertit Olivia qui lui fit signe de stopper et quitta sa position adossée pour se rapprocher de la table. Melvin, ce n'est pas la peine d'épiloguer sur la période où vous l'avez ramenée chez elle, nous connaissons les faits. Ce qui est flou en revanche, c'est ce qui s'est passé en dehors de chez elle. Et vous n'avez aucun intérêt à ne pas nous aider sur ce coup-ci, expliqua Olivia qui ne put s'empêcher de surveiller du regard les sautes d'humeur de son partenaire pendant qu'elle s'adressait à son jeune interlocuteur, assise sur le bord de la table.

\- ..C'était la soirée des foldingues, si vous saviez.. Il s'y est passé tellement de choses qu'on peut pas se souvenir de tout.. ou bien qu'on aimerait pas se souvenir, temporisa Melvin qui prenait un certain plaisir à partir dans les aigus.

\- Vous n'avez _pas_ le choix, accentua-t-elle en le fixant puis en repassant son regard sur Elliot qui tentait de se contenir en s'appuyant contre son avant-bras plié sur le mur, le dos tourné par rapport au suspect.

\- Vous êtes très persuasive, madame, lui lança-t-il d'un air à la fois admiratif et moqueur avant de se reprendre après un silence de plusieurs secondes qui en disait long sur l'impact de ses propos sur l'inspecteur. C'est Ra.. comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui ! Rachel Bridges, la meilleure amie de Carlie, qui nous a invités hier dans la maison de ses parents pour passer un bon moment. En fait la particularité de la soirée c'était de réunir que des cas particuliers, des gens de notre entourage qui peuvent avoir un grain de folie tout comme des gens qui ne s'assument pas en temps normal, enfin vous voyez le genre, s'exprima insouciamment Melvin.

\- Et donc c'était quoi votre petit truc à vous, Melvin, on se le demande tous, ironisa Elliot qui se déplaça vaguement dans la pièce les bras croisés et les yeux au plafond, toujours le dos tourné.

\- Moi ? Vous vous méprenez, Rachel m'a choisi seulement parce qu'elle me trouvait stupide, mais bon moi ça m'arrangeait, hein ! Faut parfois savoir tirer profit de sa réputation, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, n'est-ce pas ? développa Melvin, pas peu fier de son mode de vie.

\- Ça.. se défend, le rassura Olivia non sans une certaine hésitation et appréhension. Et Carlie, pour quelle raison a-t-elle été conviée à la fête ? Tout simplement pour son statut de "meilleure amie" ?

\- Ah non non non, croyez pas qu'elle avait pas sa place là-dedans la jolie Carlie, Rachel avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'inviter, j'peux vous le garantir, s'affola Melvin les yeux grand ouverts et les bras agités. Elle était un peu fêlée mais ça faisait partie de son charme.. ajouta-t-il dans le peu de barbe qu'il avait, n'assumant pas totalement ce discours.

\- Bientôt vous allez dire que c'est elle qui a causé sa mort, je vous vois venir, intervint Elliot qui simula un bâillement avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que le suspect avait à dire.

\- Absolument pas inspecteur, comment oserais-je ? plaisanta Melvin en retour. Mais il est indéniable que j'ai passé un très bon moment avec elle, même si aux yeux de tout le monde cela nous faisait passer pour des extraterrestres, confia-t-il en accoudant ses deux bras à la table et en plaçant ses mains sur le front pour cacher brièvement une partie de son visage.

\- Dites-nous en plus Melvin, le sollicita Olivia en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne. Décrivez-nous ce moment. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Ah, tout de suite les grands mots ! C'est plutôt elle qui m'a fait quelque chose ! Elle m'a fait de l'effet ça oui, mais elle n'y a pas été de main morte la coquine, insinua Melvin.

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous à tout prix à vous gratter le cuir chevelu ? Les mensonges commencent enfin à vous chatouiller ? demanda Elliot qui fut perturbé par cette scène peu naturelle à laquelle il assistait.

\- Tout simplement pour m'imprégner encore de cette sensation si unique, répondit-il, semblant se perdre dans une autre dimension, rêveur.

\- Quoi, elle vous a caressé la tête ? demanda tout bêtement Olivia, peu convaincue de l'intérêt de la tournure de l'interrogatoire.

\- Oh mais bien plus que ça ! Elle m'a carrément bouffé les cheveux, vous voyez pas le trou en plein milieu ? révéla-t-il en inclinant suffisamment la tête pour rendre la perte de cheveux plus visible devant deux inspecteurs complètement interloqués.

\- Elle vous a.. reprit Olivia qui n'eut pas l'audace de répéter l'intégralité des dires de Melvin. Mais encore ?

\- On a bu, on a dansé, je la faisais rire tel le bêta que j'suis, puis j'ai secoué mes cheveux sur son décolleté, tandis qu'elle, elle en profitait pour me les bouffer encore et encore.. me regardez pas comme ça, ça m'excitait mais croyez pas qu'elle était mieux ! Moi ça me plaisait car c'était tout nouveau, mais c'est elle qui m'a proposé ce p'tit jeu-là ! Le seul moment où on s'est séparés c'est lorsqu'elle a du passer aux toilettes. Après on a rebu jusqu'à ce qu'on aille chez elle, et là je l'avoue, dans les couloirs j'ai profité qu'elle soit un peu dans les vapes pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et la nuque, mais.. quand j'ai ouvert la porte pour la laisser, je l'ai lâchée, elle s'est effondrée dans l'entrée, et avec son manteau ouvert, c'est là que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était blessée.. puis qu'elle était carrément morte", se livra Melvin qui commença à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation en achevant sa narration.

Olivia et Elliot restèrent un moment sans voix face à un suspect qui leur sembla dans le fond sincère, malgré une façon de conter les événements qui était susceptible le décrédibiliser. Ils avaient tous deux retenu un détail important de cette histoire: Carlie s'était temporairement éloignée de son champ de vision lors de cette soirée. Si Melvin venait à être innocenté, cela signifiait nécessairement que ce meurtre avait eu lieu dans ce laps de temps plus ou moins long. Fronçant des sourcils par curiosité à la manière de son équipier, Olivia prit une pause respiratoire pour digérer les informations reçues avant de vouloir extirper au suspect davantage de précisions à ce sujet. Mais elle manqua cruellement de temps puisqu'elle fut immédiatement interrompue par l'ouverture subite de la porte. Cragen signa alors d'un geste ferme la fin de la séance et les deux acolytes se virent contraints d'abandonner leur suspect en cours de route. L'une soupira à cette idée tandis que l'autre grogna en laissant tomber ses bras, impuissant, adressant un dernier regard méfiant à Melvin avant de quitter la salle en vitesse.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de le garder ici plus longtemps sans aucune preuve concrète, les mit en garde Cragen qui leur ordonnait en d'autres termes de libérer Melvin.

\- On peut au moins finir de l'interroger non ? le défia Elliot qui toucha quasiment son nez avec le sien, insatisfait de l'issue de l'interrogatoire.

\- Pas dans ces conditions, répondit Cragen qui ne se laisserait intimider par son subalterne sous aucun prétexte. Vous venez à peine d'être mis sur l'affaire, et ce n'est pas en cherchant à coller l'étiquette "coupable" sur le front du premier venu que vous allez faire avancer les choses, ajouta-t-il impassible.

\- Rah pitié, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire un peu confiance Capitaine, pour une fois, se révolta Elliot qui leva les yeux et la tête au ciel, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses.

\- Quand je dis vous, je parle en particulier de _toi_ , Elliot, rectifia Cragen qui s'évertuait à garder un ton sévère. Si tu continues comme ça, je t'enlève de cette affaire. Et quand je dis _comme ça_ , tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue, je ne prendrai pas la peine de te faire un dessin. Compris ?"

Elliot refusa de se soumettre complètement aux ordres de son supérieur en laissant volontairement un blanc et en s'éloignant le plus vite possible de Cragen pour se retenir de péter les plombs. La bouche d'Olivia demeura entrouverte et la faible lueur de ses yeux traduisirent un dilemme au cœur de ses pensées puisqu'elle était à la fois dépassée par le comportement de son équipier ainsi que par le fait que la victime de cette affaire soit sa propre voisine. Elle s'estima plutôt heureuse de revenir à ses esprits suite à l'inquiétude répétée de Fin qui avait posé une main sur son épaule et secoué légèrement l'autre sous ses yeux. Elle replongea systématiquement dans son travail en tant qu'Olivia Benson. Elle ne pouvait pas demander mieux afin de repousser les problèmes qui s'accumulaient comme de la poussière. Cela ne les aspirait pas pour autant, mais cela représentait une solution temporaire qu'elle ne pouvait négliger. S'impliquer dans son travail. Comme elle l'avait toujours fait, en fin de compte.

"Olivia, je suis désolé que tu aies à reprendre du service dans de telles circonstances, s'excusa Cragen dont le bref regard compatissant atteignit Olivia sans qu'elle ne le demande.

\- Que voulez-vous Capitaine, on ne choisit pas ces choses-là, répondit-elle d'un sourire qui laissait penser qu'elle était capable d'accepter les moindres aléas de la vie pour en faire une force.

\- ..Si tu le dis, répondit Cragen qui parvint à déceler une pointe de douleur dans ce visage radieux mais qui souhaita tout de même la laisser renouer avec ce travail auquel elle tenait tant. Bien, fais en sorte avec Elliot de rendre une petite visite aux parents de Carlie Harper, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et leur soutirer des informations, ordonna-t-il après un court silence.

\- On peut s'en occuper avec John de ça, suggéra Fin pour alléger temporairement le poids d'Olivia, qui décida gentiment de ne pas s'opposer à l'offre.

\- Merci, Fin. Dans ce cas on va essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette fameuse Rachel que Melvin a évoqué", proposa-t-elle en retour en intégrant Elliot dans son groupe, visant à être la plus productive possible.

 **OoOoO**

Olivia ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner son équipier une fois revenue dans les bureaux. Elle scruta sa nuque irritée et son dos tourmenté tout en faisant le tour de son bureau pour s'installer en face de lui. En prenant place elle s'attarda sur des détails tels que son pouce et son index fixés sur sa tempe gauche ou encore son autre main parcourant les dossiers de l'enquête en cours à la volée. Puis elle se pencha et inclina sa tête de sorte à établir une véritable connexion entre leurs regards, les bras croisés sur le support. Elliot releva alors la tête, mais même s'il tentait d'être réceptif à l'approche de sa partenaire, le bleu de ses yeux semblait toujours noyé dans les documents. Il apprécia néanmoins l'intention.

"Hé", lui susurra-t-elle spontanément, réticente à l'idée qu'il oublie déjà sa présence et le soutien qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

En temps normal elle l'aurait imaginé détaler du commissariat, furieux, pour se défouler sur le premier poteau ou la première bouche à incendie qu'il croiserait.

Et là, elle le voyait crispé sur sa chaise de bureau, tentant de se maintenir en cage le plus longtemps possible. Une partie d'elle en était soulagée, mais l'autre la dominait, et cela lui fendait le cœur.

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de lui dévoiler un sourire attendri même s'il fut de courte durée. Le sérieux reprit le dessus sur tout le reste. Ils devaient savoir qui était à l'origine de tout ça.


	6. Enquête fébrile

**CHAPITRE 6: Enquête fébrile**

Munch s'éparpilla dans les bureaux pour distribuer des cafés à toute la tribu. Ceux-ci furent bien accueillis par Olivia et Elliot qui étaient prêts à vénérer leur camarade tandis qu'ils réchauffaient leurs mains fatiguées sur leurs mugs. L'enquête promettait d'être laborieuse, et ils n'étaient pas contre un gain de force et de courage supplémentaire. Fin débarqua à son tour pour enfiler sa veste en cuir et réclamer l'attention de son équipier qui se complaisait dans son rôle de serviteur dans l'unité. Il posa une main sur le bureau d'Elliot et Olivia pour leur faire part de leur programme avant de partir à l'affût de nouveaux indices. Ils furent de toute ouïe.

"On a réussi à choper l'adresse des parents de Rachel Bridges avant que Rawls se barre, si ça vous intéresse, leur informa Fin qui sortit une note de sa veste pour la leur confier. Nous, on s'occupe de ceux de la victime, ça va être gai, ironisa-t-il ensuite.

\- Comment vous.. ? demanda Elliot déconcerté, s'interrogeant sur la manière dont ils auraient bien pu s'y prendre avec Cragen sur le dos.

\- Shhhhh, tu ne voudrais pas savoir, bluffa Munch l'index sur les lèvres en se donnant l'air d'un cachottier.

\- T'inquiète on a rien eu à lui demander, il s'est sûrement dit qu'on l'innocenterait plus vite si on s'empressait de fouiller la propriété, les rassura immédiatement Fin, malgré tout amusé par les insinuations de son équipier.

\- Bon courage pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, vous en aurez sûrement besoin, leur souhaita Olivia qui reclassa ses piles de papiers pour se préparer à partir à son tour.

\- On vous tiendra au jus", garantit Munch qui leva son mug vers eux et trinqua par télépathie avant de finir son contenu et de suivre son acolyte.

Elliot les salua puis s'empara de la note pour la lire tout en se balançant sur sa chaise. Pendant qu'il prenait le temps d'enregistrer l'adresse inscrite dessus, Olivia se leva dynamiquement pour lui subtiliser le bout de papier, chose qu'il n'avait pas vue venir. Devant son immense regard céruléen teinté de surprise, elle trouverait regrettable de ne pas le défier davantage avec le sien qui était toujours couvert d'un brun chaleureux.

"Quoi, tu veux quand même pas que je t'en fasse une photocopie ?" le charria-t-elle dans le simple but de savourer ce bref instant où elle sentait avoir plus le contrôle sur lui que l'inverse.

Elliot commença à rire par le nez tout seul, retournant ainsi complètement la situation puisque la surprise passa aussitôt dans le camp de son équipière.

"..Quoi ? Ça y est on t'a perdu ? L'inspecteur Stabler n'est plus joignable ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, son sourire grand ouvert restant en suspens pour témoigner de son embarras.

\- Non.. Non, ce n'est rien. Je me disais juste que t'étais bien là, lui répondit-il en coinçant son stylo entre ses deux paumes et en baladant ses yeux sur son interlocutrice de haut en bas.

\- Je ne suis pas une simple stagiaire, Elliot.. dit-elle alors en détournant le regard. Je ne compte pas repartir de sitôt, ajouta-t-elle en relevant peu à peu la tête vers lui après un temps de pause.

\- ..."

D'abord hébété à l'écoute de cette annonce pourtant peu surprenante, Elliot sourit. Et ce n'était guère le genre de sourire gratuit qu'il donnait à ses suspects lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer un rôle auprès d'eux. C'était un sourire de nostalgie, qui répondait à l'éternelle bienveillance qui se dégageait des yeux de son équipière. En aucun cas il jugeait lui-même que c'était un sourire de "bienvenue". Il n'avait pas à la lui souhaiter, et c'était tout naturel puisqu'elle connaissait ce commissariat comme sa poche et qu'elle y avait vécu autant de choses que lui. Tant d'épreuves, tant de doutes entremêlés de regrets, de remises en question.. qui se transformaient la plupart du temps en moments de partage dès que l'un invitait l'autre à s'ouvrir.

"Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de récupérer un mandat pour fêter ça dans la maison des Bridges", proposa gaiement Elliot qui quitta sa chaise avec détermination.

 **OoOoO**

Leur chemin tout tracé, le voyage en voiture fut efficace. Avant de descendre du véhicule, Olivia repensa à cette étrange séquence dans la salle d'interrogatoire où Elliot avait vraisemblablement décidé de passer ses nerfs sur Melvin. Souhaitant prendre des pincettes avec son équipier, elle ferma un instant les yeux puis prit le temps de passer sa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Elle attendit de s'adapter au nouveau rythme de sa respiration avant d'oser poser une question qui n'était pas forcément censé sortir de sa propre bouche.

"Elliot.. En ce qui concerne Carlie.. commença-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière.

\- Quelque chose te perturbe à son sujet ? supposa-t-il intrigué, se repositionnant sur son siège.

\- C'est que.. est-ce qu'elle ne te rappellerait pas.. oh et puis non laisse tomber, renonça Olivia à la fois si proche du but et si proche du précipice, le risque étant bien trop important selon elle.

\- Ooooh je connais ce regard, affirma Elliot en pénétrant celui-ci du sien. T'as peur d'affecter mon ego, c'est ça ? Oh tu sais, je m'en remettrai, lui promit-il avec auto-dérision, conscient que son propre caractère rendait difficile tout respect de ses promesses.

\- Dans ce cas donne moi des claques, porte plainte ou ce que tu veux si je n'aurais jamais du poser cette question, d'accord ? lui dit-elle, yeux dans les yeux, empruntant volontairement la voie de l'exagération pour s'assurer de son consentement.

\- On a pas tant de temps que ça alors dépêche, lui demanda-t-il pour être sûr d'en finir au plus vite peu importe le type de remarque que son équipière avait à faire.

\- ..Est-ce que Carlie ne te rappelle pas Cathy quand elle était plus jeune ? C'est peut-être pour cette raison que tu as réagi de cette façon avec Melvin ?", l'interrogea Olivia qui savait pertinemment que le mieux était de garder ça pour elle. Elle secoua d'ailleurs la tête au ralenti suite à l'expression de cette idée, déçue d'avoir cédé à ce minable tourment plutôt que de laisser Elliot respirer lui-même. Déçue d'elle-même.

Mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette manière qu'il avait d'accélérer le rythme de la conversation. Elliot demeura muet, le regard vague sur son tableau de bord. Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir la portière pour de bon. Olivia n'eut alors d'autre choix que de l'imiter dans sa manœuvre, même si ses yeux inquiets rivés sur lui faisaient ralentir considérablement la cadence. Se rappelant alors qu'ils devaient se rendre promptement chez les Bridges, elle marcha, telle une enfant punie, jusqu'à monter sur le trottoir de droite où se situait la maison. Mais lui n'en fit pas autant. Il croisa ses bras sur le dessus de la portière qu'il n'avait pas encore refermée, attitude qu'il accompagna d'un vaste soupir. Olivia, qui marchait devant lui non sans un certain flottement, se retourna au son de la voix de son équipier.

"Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.. débuta Elliot qui se frotta le front contre ses avant-bras, comme pour essuyer des larmes dissidentes. Quand elle était ado, compléta-t-il ensuite comme s'il donnait la parole à sa propre respiration.

\- ..Tu parles bien de Cathy ? vérifia-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui d'une voix peu portante, craignant de l'ébranler.

\- Parfois, je lui en veux d'être partie sans nous donner une chance d'en discuter.. Il m'arrive même de lui souhaiter du mal, alors que Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie et Lizzie ont besoin d'elle..", s'exprima-t-il en papillonnant des yeux, comme pour flouter cette vérité qu'il ne pouvait affronter.

Pour le tempérer, Olivia lui massa d'une main le haut de sa colonne vertébrale. D'une main presque maternelle, un geste doux mais ferme, afin de lui marquer un soutien sans faille.

"Alors que c'est moi qu'ai tout foutu en l'air.. poursuit-il, sentant son cœur fondre à ce contact.

\- Cathy t'aime, Elliot, le réconforta Olivia sans interrompre sa caresse amicale.

\- Elle m'a fait signer les papiers du divorce, répondit-il plus sèchement. Et lorsque j'ai sonné à sa porte pour les lui rendre.. on s'est regardé comme des étrangers. Des étrangers qui ont flirté et qui sont allés bien trop loin, ajouta-t-il en se retenant comme il pouvait de craquer devant son équipière attentive.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? lui demanda-t-elle bouleversée, prête à s'effondrer mentalement à ses côtés. Si tu cherches à prendre contact avec elle, je suis sûre que..

\- ..Non, murmura-t-il impuissant. Non, non, rien ne peut plus être comme avant."

Le silence s'abattit sur eux et leurs regards tentèrent de fusionner en vain jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot claque la portière de la voiture de fonction, pour se délivrer de cette histoire à laquelle il était enchaîné depuis des années.

"Je le sais, Olivia", insista-t-il après avoir augmenté la distance entre eux de quelques centimètres.

Olivia relâcha les bras et les épaules, puis soupira du nez en se mordillant les deux lèvres de l'intérieur. Ils allaient devoir se rendre sur une potentielle scène de crime dans cet état d'esprit confus, et s'investir dans leur travail d'officier de police, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, Elliot qui restait à marcher devant elle dans un premier temps les mains dans les poches et les jambes nerveuses, se mit à ralentir pour se déplacer peu à peu au rythme de sa partenaire.

"Si je m'en suis pris comme ça à Melvin, c'est parce qu'il pourrait être à la fois mon harceleur et le tien. Ce crime a tout sauf l'air d'une simple coïncidence", expliqua-t-il en vitesse avant de prendre les devants et d'emprunter les petits escaliers menant à la porte des Bridges.

Elliot fit retentir la sonnette, et dès cet instant Olivia fut convaincue qu'il faisait tout pour lui dérober l'opportunité de lui répondre. Elle patienta derrière lui sur les marches de cet escalier étroit, jusqu'à ce qu'une dame daigne finalement les accueillir. C'était qu'elle avait froid dans son gilet fin, elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler une tenue convenable, tant les événements l'avaient bousculée.

"Bon..jour ? commença la dame, quelque peu impressionnée par ces deux inconnus de plutôt grande taille.

\- Bonjour Mme Bridges, répondit Olivia qui esquissa brièvement un sourire pour la rassurer, rejoignant Elliot sur le palier. Lui c'est l'inspecteur Stabler et moi l'inspecteur Benson, dit-elle en présentant son badge en même temps que lui.

\- Vous êtes toute seule ? la questionna spontanément Elliot.

\- O..Oui, mon mari travaille toute la journée, y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-elle en retour d'un ton méfiant gorgé de mielleux.

\- Il se peut que oui, la renseigna pauvrement Olivia. Vous êtes au courant qu'une fête a eu lieu chez vous hier soir ?

\- Une fête ?! s'indigna la mère d'un subtil mouvement de recul du buste. Je.. non, à vrai dire moi-même j'étais partie à l'extérieur fêter notre anniversaire de mariage avec mon mari, mais.. Qu'est-ce que cette sale chipie de Rachel a encore fait ? s'énerva-t-elle, agrippant son coude d'une main et glissant l'autre sous son collier de perles qui contournait sa poitrine.

\- Nous enquêtons actuellement sur la mort de Carlie Harper qui serait apparemment une très bonne amie de votre fille, et il est fort probable que le meurtre se soit produit chez vous, développa Elliot en tout professionnalisme.

\- Ah non ! Vous allez tout mettre sens dessus dessous c'est ça ?" Vous avez un mandat au moins ? paniqua la dame un tantinet maniaque.

Prenant connaissance du mandat de perquisition, elle laissa entrer ses visiteurs d'un air importuné, échouant dans sa tentative de les tenir à carreau. Ils mirent alors les pieds dans une modeste maison garnie d'une décoration somme toute classique, et en entrant ils eurent directement accès à la salle à manger qui était connectée au salon. Olivia et Elliot constatèrent que la demeure bénéficiait effectivement d'assez d'espace pour y organiser une soirée mouvementée; elle comportait peu de mobilier superflu. Excepté cette table de baby-foot qui leur sauta aux yeux, régnant en maître en plein milieu.

"Voyez dans quelles inventions saugrenues Rachel investit son argent de poche.. quand ce n'est pas pour amocher son look ! s'exclama la dame qui avait bien l'intention de mettre son grain de sel à la vue de la curiosité des deux inspecteurs.

\- Dans quel état avez-vous trouvé la maison en rentrant hier soir Mme Bridges ? lui demanda Olivia qui choisit d'ignorer son précédent commentaire, pendant qu'Elliot examinait les alentours d'un œil averti.

\- ..Nous avons passé la nuit à l'hôtel avec mon mari, et moi je suis rentrée au petit matin tandis que lui s'est rendu directement à son travail, répondit-elle, pointilleuse sur la clarté de ses propres propos.

\- Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal ? s'interrogea Elliot qui éternisa son regard sur quelques photos de famille avant de réactiver son radar.

\- Ma fille a le don de camoufler tout ce qu'elle manigance, répondit-elle dans une attitude d'exaspération fébrile. Même si je me doute qu'elle a fait quelque chose, jamais elle ne s'abaissera à m'avouer ou à me montrer quoi.

\- Il n'y avait aucun déchet par terre ? Des traces qui vous auraient interpellée ? Des meubles qui auraient peut-être été déplacés à votre insu ? enchaîna Olivia qui comptait bien poursuivre la fouille en dépit du point de vue de son interlocutrice.

\- Un point positif c'est qu'elle sait faire le ménage, inspecteurs, répondit la mère en hochant la tête pour confirmer son propre sous-entendu.

\- Vous permettez que j'aille voir un peu sa chambre ? demanda Olivia qui touchait déjà la rampe de l'escalier en pointant l'étage de son autre main.

\- Faites-vous plaisir, ironisa Mme Bridges en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiquer où sont les toilettes s'il vous plaît ? se manifesta à son tour Elliot, souriant et confiant en ce qui concernait son timing.

\- Mais bien évidemment cher monsieur, répondit-elle de manière sarcastique avant d'admettre son charme et de le guider vers la salle de bains où elle le laisserait faire sa commission. Je vais vous faire un café tiens", se mit-elle en tête en l'abandonnant devant la porte.

 **OoOoO**

La chambre de Rachel était à première vue tout à fait normale, voire trop normale, comme si sa conception correspondait en grande partie aux idéaux de sa mère. Seuls les multiples posters de groupes de rock et métal collés au mur semblaient, aux yeux d'Olivia, respirer la jeunesse et rompre avec cette morosité suffocante. En jetant un œil aux tiroirs, elle découvrit quelques photos de Rachel en uniforme scolaire en compagnie de Carlie qui démontraient sans nul doute l'étendue de leurs liens. Puis elle eut un réflexe, celui de s'attarder sur le lit, dont elle fit immédiatement valser les draps dans le but de vérifier leur état ainsi que celui du matelas, en passant par les lattes. Munie d'une lampe UV, elle ne tomba néanmoins sur aucune trace compromettante, sachant que le lit n'avait pas pu être entièrement lavé en si peu de temps. Le drap housse était suffisamment froissé pour supposer qu'il y avait eu de l'agitation la veille, mais rien de concret n'était à signaler.

L'investigation improvisée d'Elliot ne fut pas non plus glorieuse de son côté. Il commença sérieusement à envisager la possibilité que Rachel soit apte à rentrer dans la catégorie des suspects. L'accuser de complicité fut déjà une option beaucoup plus tentante, puisqu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle eut passé un coup de balai pour effacer les preuves et ainsi éviter de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par sa mère -et par la police, accessoirement-.

Peut-être que le crime s'était déroulé ailleurs. Peut-être qu'ils avaient suivi la mauvaise piste, qu'il leur manquait un élément de contexte crucial pour démêler tout ça. Peut-être qu'un personnage-clé, qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas, était au rendez-vous et que lui seul détenait toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin. Et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le faire. Elliot était persuadé d'avoir raison sur tous ces points, excepté l'idée d'une fausse piste. Celle-ci était si logique, si évidente, qu'elle pouvait en paraître dérisoire, mais il eut l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait tout bonnement à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Qu'ils savaient que le bout du tunnel était proche, mais qu'un mur immense les empêchait de prouver qu'il existait réellement.

Épuisé de ces recherches non concluantes, Elliot s'appuya sur le rebord de la baignoire les deux bras tendus. Puis un regard hasardeux l'amena à distinguer une porte discrète se fondant dans le décor, et à susciter son intérêt par un grand froncement des sourcils. Deux commodes posées côte à côte cachaient partiellement cette porte et semblaient la rendre inaccessible, mais l'inspecteur n'allait pas se laisser désemparer par une telle broutille. Il déplaça subtilement un des deux meubles afin d'avoir tout juste l'accès sur la salle qui se trouvait derrière. Lorsqu'il parvint à s'introduire dans cette dernière, il observa machinalement autour de lui avant de déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple buanderie, qui faisait également office de débarras. La pièce dégageait une atmosphère lugubre, et l'idée qu'elle puisse seulement être éclairée par la lumière de la salle de bains n'arrangeait rien.

La poussière volait sans arrêt. Son odeur devenait insupportable, mais Elliot ignora très vite ce détail en identifiant la présence d'une nouvelle porte au fond de la pièce. Au moment où il entrouvrit la porte, la lumière du jour qui pénétra la buanderie lui fit systématiquement comprendre qu'elle menait à l'extérieur, telle une sortie de secours. Il fut aussitôt tenté de creuser le petit coin de terre dans le mince espoir d'y trouver l'arme du crime, qui devait nécessairement être un couteau ou un autre objet pointu insolite au vu des blessures infligées à Carlie. Mais il recula devant cette pulsion, car conscient qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de franchir cette limite dans son travail et que c'était à la police scientifique de s'en occuper dès qu'il les aurait mis sur le coup.

Ne voulant pas risquer de s'attirer les foudres de Mme Bridges, Elliot s'empressa de faire demi-tour en prenant soin de fermer les deux portes et en replaçant les commodes à leur position initiale. Regagnant ensuite la salle principale, il y retrouva Olivia qui dégustait son café, assise à la grande table. A chaque fois qu'elle reprenait une gorgée elle semblait éprouver une certaine difficulté à reposer sa tasse. Il ne se prétendait pas voyant ni mentaliste, mais pour lui l'interprétation de cette attitude était claire: elle était repartie bredouille de sa visite à l'étage, et exprimait par ce simple geste sa déception. Il le savait puisque lui-même aurait goûté à ce café de la même façon s'il avait ressenti ce sentiment d'échec. Lorsqu'il tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté d'elle, il remarqua vaguement que Mme Bridges était en train de nettoyer sa cafetière.

"Vous êtes-vous senti à l'aise sur mon trône, Mr Stabler ? le réveilla-t-elle en lui servant son café accompagné d'une remarque de mauvais goût dans une tasse plus coquette.

\- ..Plus ou moins, répondit-il d'un petit sourire gêné en joignant ses mains à l'aide de ses coudes sur la table. Savez-vous à peu près quand votre mari ou votre fille rentrera ici ? demanda-t-il sans temps mort en reposant ses mains sur la table, passant habilement d'un sujet à l'autre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il est à peine midi et mon mari travaille toute la journée. Quant à ma fille.. son emploi du temps est.. comment dire.. variable, oui c'est ça, donc im-po-ssible de vous renseigner à ce sujet ! répondit-elle, à la fois offusquée et fière d'avoir raison.

\- Maman, ça y est j'suis rentrée.. c'est qui eux."

Une nouvelle voix féminine tombant à point nommé résonna dans la maison. Une voix portante mais grave, traduisant en apparence une sorte de laisser-aller dans les bonnes manières. Olivia et Elliot se débarrassèrent aussitôt de leur pause café et se levèrent pour saluer celle dont le nom était assurément Rachel Bridges. Cette dernière projetait du noir et blanc de la tête aux pieds; elle portait des bottes noires en cuir verni qui effleuraient ses genoux avec des talons de deux centimètres, des collants plus discrets à rayures verticales noires et blanches, ainsi qu'une robe courte à carreaux dans les mêmes tons. Elle vêtait également quelques accessoires, notamment une ribambelle de bracelets ou encore un collier au ras du cou auquel était accroché un rosario. Au niveau capillaire, sa frange sombre alignée au ras des paupières était aussi carrée que ses pointes. En fin de compte, seul son regard cuivré, soutenu par un eye-liner noir, ainsi que ses lèvres au naturel faisaient exception à cette apparence qu'elle s'était forgée.

"Les petites pestes reviennent toujours sur les lieux du crime, on ne vous l'a jamais dit ?" murmura Mme Bridges à l'arrivée de sa fille, derrière les deux officiers.

Elliot tiqua sur cette remarque, jamais il ne pourrait parler dans le dos de sa progéniture de cette manière. Jamais il ne pourrait leur manquer ainsi de respect, peu importait l'autorité qu'il exerçait sur elles. Olivia, quant à elle, trouva tout simplement Rachel plus jolie que ce que le jugement péjoratif de sa mère pouvait laisser imaginer. Devant la posture et le regard alarmés de la jeune fille, elle chercha absolument à la mettre en confiance.

"Bonjour Rachel, commença doucement Olivia en se rapprochant d'elle. Moi c'est l'inspecteur Benson et lui c'est..

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?" l'interrompit-elle toute tendue en pénétrant ses doigts dans les coutures de sa jupe. Sa voix tremblotait.

Olivia comprit tout de suite. Notant la façon qu'elle avait de la fixer elle en continu plutôt que d'affronter son parent, elle perçut ce signe comme un appel au secours.

"Mme Bridges, pouvez-vous.. nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît ? demanda Olivia qui respira et se retourna à peine pour ne pas quitter Rachel des yeux.

\- Je suis encore chez moi à ce que je sache !" se révolta-t-elle subitement.

L'esprit d'équipe d'Elliot le motiva à éveiller le côté docile de Mme Bridges qui sommeillait en elle, le perçant alors de ses yeux azur. Olivia jalousa un instant son statut de bel homme en observant l'effet immédiat que cela procurait à la dame.

"..Eh bien je vais me balader dans le voisinage cinq minutes, tiens", se résigna-t-elle enfin avant de s'éclipser, le visage renfrogné.

Lorsque qu'elle fit claquer la porte d'entrée, le courant d'air qu'elle répandit dans la maison fut indubitablement synonyme d'une sensation de délivrance dont le duo d'inspecteurs se délecta. Soufflant un coup, Olivia passa une main délicate sur l'épaule de Rachel de sorte à la guider vers le canapé en velours du salon. Elliot suivit tranquillement le mouvement, souhaitant laisser assez de temps et d'espace à son équipière pour la laisser gérer la situation avec la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre place à son tour sur le sofa de sorte à ce que cette fille se sente entourée et en sécurité. Et non menacée.

"Donc Rachel, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les présentations toute à l'heure, mais tu as l'air de savoir pourquoi nous sommes venus jusqu'ici pour te parler.. je me trompe ? lui demanda patiemment Olivia, se penchant sur ses genoux et tournant sa tête de côté pour voir son visage.

\- Y a eu une embrouille, ça j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un énorme quotient intellectuel pour m'en douter.. répondit-elle d'un ton dur et nerveux, frottant simultanément ses mains sur ses cuisses pour évacuer son stress. Et ce que vous allez me dire, c'est que ça va être de ma faute, et que vous devez m'arrêter, ajouta-t-elle les joues rougissantes et les sueurs froides sous sa frange et sur sa nuque.

\- Absolument pas, la rassura Olivia, pour le moment nous allons seulement essayer de vous poser quelques questions.

\- Par rapport à quoi exactement ? Il est arrivé quoi à qui ? s'inquiéta Rachel prise de panique en tournant vivement la tête des deux côtés dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse claire d'un de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Votre amie Carlie Harper est malheureusement décédée hier soir, nous ne savons pas à quelle heure exactement. Je suis désolé, s'excusa Elliot qui détestait avoir à annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, comme tout être humain.

\- C..Carlie ? Elle est.. morte ? N..Non non non non je suis en train de cauchemarder, vous débarquez de nulle part et là vous dites que.. non, nooooon.. fondit en larmes Rachel qui posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses oreilles en berçant sa tête, espérant qu'elle était jusque là déconnectée du monde réel et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à retrouver celui-ci.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, Rachel, nous savons que vous teniez particulièrement à elle, lui dit Olivia de sa voix la plus douce, bien que consciente qu'une étrangère serait loin d'être en mesure de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire. Malgré tout, nous avons besoin de votre coopération pour retrouver le coupable et nous allons tout faire pour le coincer, vous avez notre parole, lui assura-t-elle ensuite en priant pour qu'elle soit réceptive à cette perche tendue.

\- Je ferai tout.. pour la venger, et me faire pardonner de mon pêché.. Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez, fit-elle serment, déterminée à apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

\- Rachel, surtout gardez en tête que ce n'est _pas_ de votre faute, peu importe les circonstances de cette tragédie, insista Olivia. Ne vous tenez pas responsable d'un crime que vous n'avez pas commis. Pouvez-vous nous dire comment était Carlie en général et comment s'est-elle comportée au cours de cette fête ?

\- Je sais pas trop quoi vous dire.. c'était ma meilleure pote, on se partageait tout depuis le collège, donc je dirais.. depuis presque dix ans. Depuis un ou deux ans elle est devenue un peu bizarre mais vu que je le suis devenue aussi, ça a fait que.. qu'on a pu s'accepter plus facilement quoi, se livra Rachel nostalgique avec les yeux qui brillaient encore suite à sa récente crise.

\- C'est d'ailleurs cette bizarrerie qui était le thème de votre soirée, d'après le témoignage de Melvin Rawls, c'est bien cela ? demanda Elliot qui dissimula sagement son impatience de détruire la crédibilité de son précédent suspect.

\- On était tous un peu bizarre, ouais c'était le principe.. Oh mon dieu, ce crétin de service l'a tellement collée, vous pouvez pas savoir.. j'avais même envie de le tuer moi-même pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, à se demander pourquoi je l'ai invité, se défoula Rachel en guise de réponse.

\- Vous pensez qu'il l'a tué ? approfondit Elliot, le regard pointé sur l'expression hésitante de la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr.. que j'ai envie de le penser. On en serait vite débarrassés comme ça. Mais ce que je pense réellement là maintenant.. c'est qu'il y a un autre type qu'elle semblait fréquenter et qui s'est incrusté chez moi pour être de la partie, mais elle ne m'avait jamais mise au courant qu'elle le voyait avant ce soir-là, et ça me tracasse, se confia Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva la tête vers ses interlocuteurs, le visage pâle.

\- C'est intéressant ce que vous dites là, l'encouragea Olivia. Et si l'on met de côté cette personne pour le moment, savez-vous si quelqu'un était susceptible de lui en vouloir ?

\- On fréquente la même université, et franchement là-bas tout s'est toujours à peu près bien passé. Mais dites-vous bien que j'ai réuni tous les cas particuliers à ma soirée pour aider certaines personnes à s'intégrer dans un groupe, donc qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient penser et jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, là-dedans.. expliqua Rachel qui se noya une fois de plus dans les regrets tout en secouant sa tête baissée qu'elle tentait de maintenir à l'aide d'une main sur son front.

\- Vous n'aviez que des bonnes intentions, Rachel, la consola à nouveau Olivia en caressant son dos, tandis qu'Elliot prenait quelques notes et continuait de presser ses lèvres en signe d'approbation. Pour en revenir donc à cet individu que vous avez évoqué.. savez-vous comment il s'appelle ? Ou.. à quoi il ressemble ?

\- Carlie a pas voulu me le présenter justement, quand je lui ai demandé elle avait l'air toute contente mais elle s'est mise à me parler d'autre chose, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas compris, répondit la jeune fille qui transmit son incompréhension par un regard et une gestuelle agités. Pour ce qui est de la dégaine du type, malheureusement j'ai jamais réussi à l'approcher, il faisait toujours en sorte de se cacher et se mettre à l'écart. Je me souviens juste d'un jean, d'une veste en polyester beige et d'une casquette qu'il rebaissait souvent. Pas de son visage.

\- Nous vous remercions déjà de nous avoir fourni ces informations, lui dit Olivia d'un sourire qui tentait de se mettre à la place de la victime.

\- ..Vous avez observé l'attitude de ce garçon ? creusa davantage Elliot.

\- Il avait l'air beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, c'est ça qui me choquait le plus ! Sinon concernant son attitude.. oh mon dieu, c'est vrai je me rappelle, je le voyais discuter à plusieurs reprises avec son petit frère, c'est pour ça que je me retrouvais à le surveiller quasiment tout le temps, révéla-t-elle, peinant à masquer son état de choc quant à son oubli.

\- Quel petit frère ? réagit Olivia intriguée.

\- Bah le petit frère de Carlie ! Elle l'hébergeait dans son appartement à cause de ses parents complètement chtarbés, tellement chtarbés qu'ils ont même jamais cherché à le retrouver !"

Le regard d'Olivia traversa alors la présence de Rachel pour se poser immédiatement sur celui de son équipier. Elle ressentit simplement le besoin de vérifier si la surprise s'était autant emparée de lui que d'elle. Ils se mirent ensuite silencieusement d'accord et s'apprêtèrent à épargner la jeune fille d'une autre série de questions pour le moment, et à la laisser un peu seule pour décompresser. Cependant, lorsqu'ils se préparèrent à se lever, Rachel eut une autre violente prise de conscience.

"..Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.. je.. il.. il y avait des traces de sang dans les toilettes.. et j'ai tout enlevé.. par réflexe.. je voulais.. je ne voulais juste pas.. mon dieu pourquoi j'ai fait ça.. ?! s'écria-t-elle, tenant difficilement en place sur le canapé au cours de cette confession.

\- Des traces de sang vous dites ? Vous rappelez-vous où exactement ? Cela peut nous aider à reconstituer la scène, précisa Olivia qui essayait de réprimer la douleur de lui infliger un nouvel interrogatoire.

\- Il.. Il devait y en avoir sur la cuvette et.. sur le carrelage.. c'est.. c'était plusieurs petites traces, je croyais.. que c'était une fille qui ne savait pas.. gérer ses _pertes_ , vous comprenez ? bégaya Rachel.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, Rachel, la calma Olivia sous les yeux d'un Elliot mitigé. Et rien ne peut nous confirmer non plus qu'il s'agissait bien du sang de Carlie.

\- Pouvez-vous nous confirmer que Melvin Rawls a bien ramené votre amie ET son frère chez elle ? la questionna Elliot en gardant tout son sérieux.

\- Melvin l'a ramené.. NON ! rejeta la jeune fille en fronçant au maximum les sourcils. Il est certes monté dans la voiture avec elle sur le siège arrière, mais c'était l'autre type qui conduisait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'y opposer.. Après tout, lui il avait son permis contrairement à nous, et c'était hors de question qu'on prévienne ne serait-ce qu'un parent disponible, se justifia-t-elle en vain.

\- Mmh.. réfléchit Elliot qui commençait à abîmer le papier de son carnet avec son stylo. Avez-vous reconnu le type de voiture qu'il utilisait ? Ou avez-vous retenu un élément de la plaque d'immatriculation ?

\- J'y connais rien là-dedans, et puis je commençais à voir un peu trouble aussi.. répondit-elle, le regard cuivré qui flanchait. En tout cas j'ai trouvé le comportement de Carlie vraiment louche à ce moment-là et.. d'ailleurs son frère ? Où est son frère aujourd'hui ?!", s'affola-t-elle enfin.

A ce moment-là, Olivia sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, et tandis qu'elle se leva promptement pour prendre l'appel, Mme Bridges signa la fin de sa promenade en faisant une entrée remarquée.

"Benson", s'éclipsa Olivia en se présentant rapidement à son interlocuteur distant.

Elliot rangea son carnet avant de se décider lui aussi à quitter sa position. Il estimait qu'ils avaient tous deux suffisamment dérangé la maison comme ça et qu'il était bientôt temps pour eux de récapituler les informations et d'étudier tout cela à tête reposée à l'unité. Mme Bridges jugea en rentrant l'état déplorable dans lequel semblait se trouver Rachel.

"Alors, comment s'est passée votre petite entrevue Mr Stabler ? lui demanda-t-elle les doigts entrecroisés, d'une curiosité qui étouffait ce dernier. Ma fille a réussi à vous vendre tout son cinéma ? ajouta-t-elle en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Elle nous a été d'une aide que nous estimons précieuse, madame", la tacla-t-il en rangeant son stylo dans la poche de sa veste et en simulant un brin de malice, ne prenant pas réellement l'attitude de cette mère à la rigolade.

Cette brève altercation poussa Elliot à saluer Mme Bridges et à partir en coup de vent. Il patienta alors en bas des escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia soit disposée à l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture de fonction. Lorsqu'il la vit remercier la mère et la fille avant qu'elle descende, l'impression qu'elle lui donna le frappa de plein fouet.

Il jurerait que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête. Pas son regard sur elle, mais le ciel.


	7. Soucis enfantins

**CHAPITRE 7: Soucis enfantins**

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la visite chez les Bridges. La grande aiguille de l'horloge de l'unité pointa vers cinq heures pétantes lorsque tous les membres se réunirent en plein cœur des bureaux afin de regrouper les informations qu'ils avaient récupérées chacun de leur côté sur l'affaire en cours. Tandis que Fin et Elliot relisaient leurs dossiers avec attention, Munch et Olivia se chargèrent de coller les photos de Carlie Harper ainsi que des personnes plus ou moins impliquées dans l'histoire sur le grand tableau. Ces photos furent superposées à d'autres images tel que le corps de la victime trouvé à l'entrée de son appartement ou encore la maison des Bridges vue de l'extérieur. Pour le moment ils n'avaient que ces éléments-là à disposition, ce dont ils se contentaient difficilement. Cragen, lui, observa son équipe à l'oeuvre d'un œil à la fois paternel et exigeant, les mains sur les hanches. Voyant que ses subalternes calmaient peu à peu leur dispersion en attendant un éventuel verdict ou d'autres instructions de sa part, il les regarda tous un par un avant de leur poser la première grande question.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on sait au sujet de Harper ? demanda-t-il en tapotant ses hanches d'un air de dire qu'ils avaient tous du pain sur la planche.

\- Carlie Harper, 20 ans, étudiante d'histoire à l'université mais qui renonçait apparemment de plus en plus souvent à aller en cours pour se rendre à des petits boulots, commença Elliot qui faisait semblant de lire le dossier qu'il tenait debout en tapant nerveusement du pied. Elle avait une réputation normale d'après son amie Rachel Bridges, mais selon Melvin Rawls, son "amant d'un soir", elle était complètement cinglée, continua-t-il non sans un certain sarcasme.

\- Il faut croire que ça doit être tendance d'être lunatique chez les nanas d'aujourd'hui, rebondit Munch qui montra sa volonté de surpasser son plus jeune collègue en termes d'ironie.

\- En attendant, il s'avère que cette "cinglée" est notre victime messieurs, s'interposa Olivia sans second degré. Ce n'est pas en la descendant elle que ça va nous amener à quelque chose. Il faudrait aussi qu'on songe à retrouver son petit frère Nate, porté disparu depuis hier soir, mit-elle sur le tapis en toquant à sa photo.

\- Heureusement que t'es revenue parmi nous, lui déclara Fin qui laissait gaiement sous-entendre qu'il vivait le même scénario tous les jours pendant son absence. Pour en revenir à Harper, si elle était vraiment folle comme Rawls le prétend elle avait plutôt de bonnes raisons de l'être, reprit-il plus sérieusement. On a interrogé ses parents, Joseph et Connie Harper toute à l'heure et ils ne ressentaient rien du tout au sujet de sa mort. On aurait même dit qu'ils connaissaient même pas leur propre fille, affirma-il en posant sa main en dessous des photos du père et de la mère.

\- Les pauvres gamins ont touché le gros lot avec une famille pareille, entre le père qui a l'air de malmener sa propre femme à la moindre insatisfaction et la mère qui ne fait que s'arracher les cheveux pour les ingérer ensuite, développa Munch en passant son regard sur Olivia et Elliot avant de le glisser vers Cragen.

\- Attendez une minute, intervint Olivia, dont la surprise se manifesta par des yeux grands ouverts. Melvin a dit quelque chose de semblable sur Carlie !

\- A ce sujet, Warner voudrait vous voir à la morgue, donc rendez-vous y dès qu'on aura fini de blablater, la prévint Cragen en incluant Elliot dans le groupe.

\- C'est héréditaire ces choses-là ? s'interrogea alors Fin.

\- Exactement, c'est dans les gênes, répondit instantanément Huang qui apparut dans les bureaux un petit sourire fier aux lèvres, toujours fier d'apporter son savoir pour une contribution à une enquête. Ces deux femmes sont toutes deux atteintes de trichophagie, et ceci est inscrit dans leur dossier médical, explicita-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est le nom que l'on donne à ce phénomène ? s'intéressa tout naturellement Olivia.

\- Ce que je vous ai nommé n'est autre qu'un trouble du comportement quelque peu inhabituel qui consiste à gérer son angoisse en mangeant ses propres cheveux ou même ses propres poils. Et le plus souvent, il s'agit de la conséquence logique d'un autre trouble que l'on appelle la trichotillomanie et qui pousse le patient à s'arracher compulsivement les cheveux, exactement comme dans le cas de cette mère de famille, continua Huang qui tentait de rester le plus clair possible.

\- Mais elles mettent leur vie en danger à cause de cette habitude n'est-ce pas ? s'attrista Olivia, plus particulièrement sur le sort qui était réservé à la jeune fille.

\- En effet, répondit-il d'un simple hochement de la tête. Lorsque vous avez trouvé le corps vous avez sûrement du constater que la fille était à moitié anorexique, supposa-t-il avant d'obtenir confirmation par un acquiescement général. Eh bien ceci est du à tous les cheveux qu'elle a du avaler et qui se sont tellement amassés qu'ils ont fini par former une énorme boule dans son estomac, ce qui devait très certainement l'empêcher de profiter d'une alimentation normale.

\- Et en quoi cet élément peut-il nous aider à trouver son meurtrier ? demanda Cragen.

\- Il peut déjà nous permettre de confirmer le témoignage de Melvin Rawls et peut-être même de l'innocenter, répondit Olivia en haussant les épaules, voyant bien que cette hypothèse contrariait son équipier au plus haut point.

\- Mais ça veut également dire qu'on a plus aucune piste pour le moment, râla Cragen qui leva le menton et bomba le torse, les mains dans les poches. On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser traîner cette affaire trop longtemps, si ça se trouve nous n'allons pas tarder à savoir que le criminel est un tueur en série. Fin, Munch, ramenez-moi une liste de tous ceux qui ont participé à la soirée, il ne faut laisser échapper personne. Il faut que vous me rameniez du concret absolument.

\- On peut s'en occuper de ça Capitaine, proposa Elliot un poil agressif, tandis que les deux partenaires s'apprêtaient à filer en regardant leur collègue de travers d'un air de lui dire que les ordres étaient les ordres.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit à l'instant ? D'aller à la morgue, compléta Cragen qui n'avait pas encore totalement perdu patience. Faites ce que vous voulez après. Vous vous êtes déjà rendus chez la famille Bridges mais je ne pense pas que vous y serez tout le temps les bienvenus si vous voulez mon avis. Et ne me dis pas que tu t'en fiches, l'avertit-il en le surprenant lever ses yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire qu'il interpréta comme un acte de condescendance. Parce que notre priorité maintenant, c'est de procéder au plus vite, que ce soit pour coincer le meurtrier ou pour retrouver ce petit garçon en vie", finit-il en lui tournant le dos pour se rediriger à son bureau, le regard scotché sur son expression tendue jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne complètement en disparaissant de sa vue.

Les épaules d'Elliot se raidirent suite à cette nouvelle prise de tête entre lui et son supérieur. Tous les jours il se demandait pourquoi celui-ci le laissait encore travailler à son service. Pourquoi il n'avait pas dénoncé son insolence, sa mauvaise foi. Ses innombrables manques de respect à la loi. Lui-même ne considérait pas faire du bon travail, tandis que Cragen semblait douter de plus en plus de ses capacités et de son bon vouloir, ce qui le frustrait d'autant plus.

Une main bienveillante chassa immédiatement tous ces démons qui le hantaient à nouveau, venant se caler sur une de ses épaules. Cela ne faisait même pas deux jours que la propriétaire de cette main était revenue dans sa vie, et pourtant il se devait d'admettre qu'il était déjà friand de cette sensation si familière. Il n'osa pas se retourner vers la personne qui lui mettait cette idée saugrenue en tête, de crainte de se tromper s'il venait à penser que sa routine serait désormais parsemée de tels instants.

"T'as entendu Cragen, le réveilla-t-elle en passant devant lui avec un sourire à la fois doux et taquin. J'en connais une qui peut aussi très mal le prendre si on continue de la faire attendre", ajouta-t-elle en le laissant planté devant le tableau, devinant qu'il allait la rejoindre au bout d'un moment.

Une dizaine de secondes suffit alors à Elliot pour se ressaisir et descendre à la morgue. Pas pour suivre un ordre. Simplement pour remettre l'inspecteur Stabler en état de marche.

 **OoOoO**

Olivia et Elliot entrèrent dans l'institut médico-légal et constatèrent que la séance d'autopsie était terminée depuis longtemps. Toujours vêtue de sa blouse, Warner se tourna vers eux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils mais s'évertua à faire preuve de tolérance. Après tout, elle était en train d'assister à la renaissance d'un duo qu'elle avait presque toujours côtoyé et cela la fit entrer en effervescence, malgré un retard qui lui donnait quelques petits frissons d'irritation.

"Ça y est, vous vous sentez enfin d'humeur à remettre les pieds ici ? démarra Warner dont le doux regard envers Olivia s'envenima de plus en plus lorsqu'il passa du côté de l'inspecteur de plus grande taille.

\- Nous sommes désolés Melinda, je crois bien que cette enquête est en train de nous coûter une grande partie de nos ressources, se justifia précipitamment Olivia qui ne voulait pas se permettre de tergiverser.

\- Dans ce cas, ce que j'ai découvert va peut-être élargir un peu plus vos horizons, les rassura tout de suite la médecin légiste qui recula pour se placer d'un côté du corps de Carlie afin que ses interlocuteurs puissent observer ses trouvailles en se positionnant sur l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de beau à nous montrer ? la pressa calmement Elliot qui se pencha en même temps que sa partenaire sur le visage de la victime.

\- Laissez-moi terminer par le meilleur. Pour le moment regardez au niveau des pointes de ses cheveux, indiqua-t-elle munie d'une lampe pour éclairer la zone capillaire.

\- ..De la salive ? déduisit Elliot qui crut y percevoir de l'humidité.

\- Mais Huang nous a déjà expliqués qu'elle souffrait d'un trouble qui la faisait manger ses propres cheveux. En quoi cela est-il surprenant maintenant ? s'interrogea légitimement Olivia.

\- Si vous voyez de la salive maintenant, ça veut dire que la victime a certainement eu le temps de succomber à cette pulsion peu avant de mourir.. d'ailleurs à mon avis elle devait sûrement s'attacher les cheveux de cette façon afin de ne pas avoir à les arracher comme sa mère..

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'elle était peut-être encore vivante au moment où Rawls la traînait jusqu'à son appartement ? demanda Elliot qui fut presque consterné par la nouvelle.

\- C'est fort possible, après tout aucune de ses plaies n'est réellement profonde. On ne lui a porté aucun coup fatal. Je pense surtout qu'elle a du tenir un bon bout de temps avec son corps zébré de lésions sans que personne ne la remarque, et que l'hémorragie a eu raison d'elle une fois en compagnie de ce jeune homme, raisonna-t-elle logiquement. En tout cas, en ce qui concerne ses morsures labiales, celles-ci proviennent bel et bien de Melvin, et il en va de même pour les empreintes digitales sur le manteau qu'elle portait, continua-t-elle après avoir observé leur silence oscillant entre l'approbation et le doute.

\- Il l'a donc bien agressée ? conclut hâtivement Elliot.

\- Interprétez-le comme vous le voulez pour l'instant, mais attendez tout de même d'avoir effectué quelques fouilles ciblées avant de suivre aveuglément votre instinct, conseilla Warner en souriant du regard même si le reste demeurait inflexible. Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée sur l'arme qui a servi au meurtre, déclara-t-elle ensuite sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Il ne s'agirait pas d'un couteau ou d'une simple lame ? s'étonna Olivia qui voulut aussitôt en savoir plus.

\- Cela aurait été bien trop simple. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé dans quelques unes de ses plaies, révéla-t-elle en sortant d'un sachet de minuscules rognures de taille-crayon à l'aide d'une pince.

\- ..Une paire de ciseaux.. murmura Elliot qui tentait de reconstituer la scène du crime jusqu'à ce qu'un préambule de mal de tête le stoppa.

\- Seuls de vrais psychopathes pourraient s'en prendre à quelqu'un avec des ciseaux.. pensa Olivia à voix haute. Pourtant on dirait presque que le meurtrier a voulu faire attention en s'attaquant à la victime, comme si.. comme s'il pensait déjà à l'enquête qui allait être effectuée après coup, et non au meurtre qu'il voulait réellement commettre sur le moment, développa-t-elle avec ses paumes agrafées aux deux coudes opposés en levant de temps en temps une main lors de l'expression de sa pensée.

\- Si c'est bien le cas, il a tout de même omis de vérifier l'état de son matériel, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, dit Warner qui en fut presque reconnaissante.

\- Alors dès demain il va falloir qu'on kidnappe des étudiants pour littéralement faire vider leur sac", planifia Elliot en haussant les épaules et en lâchant un bref soupir face à l'assentiment d'Olivia, qui remercia Warner d'un signe de tête avant d'accompagner son équipier à la sortie.

"Olivia, prononça Warner qui avait bien l'intention de la prendre à part.

\- ..Qu'y a-t-il ? se retourna Olivia sans qu'Elliot ne s'en aperçoive.

\- ..Elle n'a pas été violée", abrégea-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

Le regard de l'officier bascula alors rapidement entre celui de la médecin légiste et le corps impuissant, et ce à plusieurs reprises. Puis, elle hocha timidement de la tête face à Warner pour lui confirmer que l'information était bien passée et qu'elle ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée.

 **OoOoO**

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu'Olivia et Elliot décidèrent de prendre l'air un moment avant de se cloîtrer dans leur deuxième maison pendant une bonne partie de leur soirée. Tous deux marchaient en ligne droite et à la même cadence sur le trottoir du quartier. Néanmoins, Elliot n'allait pas se laisser duper par cette scène ordinaire; les brefs frissonnements ainsi que les accélérations subites de sa partenaire ne risquaient pas de lui échapper. Dérangé par cette démarche qu'il estimait ne pas lui ressembler, il s'arrêta net, ce qui interpella Olivia qui s'arrêta à son tour, à deux pas de lui. Ce fut alors qu'elle le vit, non sans stupeur, retirer son manteau suivie de sa longue veste qu'il semblait porter en dessous. Se délectant de cette stupéfaction, il accrocha en silence sa veste sur les épaules de son équipière qui ne tremblait plus à cause du froid à ce stade, mais bien à cause de ce geste inattendu, imprévu.

"..Depuis quand tu te couvres autant ? lui demanda-t-elle troublée, la bouche entrouverte par son embarras.

\- J'ai juste prévu le coup en piquant le manteau de Munch toute à l'heure avant de partir, et tu ne t'es doutée de rien, la nargua-t-il joyeusement.

\- J'aurais du me douter que t'avais l'air plus baraqué que d'habitude, regretta-t-elle en imaginant la surcharge de vêtements chauds sur lui pendant que lui baissa discrètement les yeux sur son propre torse. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as refilé le tien au lieu du sien, si tu voulais m'empêcher de mourir de froid ? le testa-t-elle d'un regard qui le mettait au défi de trouver une excuse juste et valable.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai pris, il faut bien que je le rende, répondit-il en feignant le naturel.

\- Mmmhh.." laissa-t-elle échapper en se laissant bercer par le flot de la conversation. Elle hochait lentement de la tête, les lèvres étirées et collées.

Depuis le début de cette interaction, Olivia avait l'impression que leurs déplacements s'effectuaient au ralenti et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle serra les deux revers crantés de la veste masculine contre sa poitrine et remarqua qu'Elliot avait tendance à poser le bleu de ses yeux un peu partout sauf dans sa direction à elle. Il se donnait l'air serein en gardant ses mains enfouies dans les poches de ce manteau qui n'était pas le sien, mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi attentionné envers elle. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui pour ce qui était de se confier, tout comme elle était capable d'être à son écoute s'il en ressentait le besoin. En revanche, ils ne prenaient jamais vraiment la peine de s'offrir des cadeaux, que ce soit pour les anniversaires ou pour n'importe quelle autre occasion. Olivia ne faisait qu'emprunter cette veste, et pourtant elle voulut en prendre soin autant que de sa propre garde-robe, voire plus. Cette attention avait autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'un véritable présent, venant de lui.

Mais il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose. Qu'elle parle d'autre chose. Pour mettre fin à ce malaise qui finissait toujours par survenir entre eux lorsqu'ils osaient mettre le travail de côté.

"Comment tous ces gens ont-ils pu ne pas remarquer les nombreux signaux que cette jeune femme a du envoyer pendant la quasi-totalité d'une soirée, monologua faiblement Olivia qui cherchait surtout à se débarrasser de son mutisme, n'espérant pas vraiment obtenir de réponse.

\- Ils devaient tous être dans un état second eux-mêmes, plaisanta Elliot qui pensait malgré tout ne pas être si loin de la vérité. On sait pas vraiment dans quel type d'ambiance ils ont profité de la fête, n'essaie pas de t'imaginer à leur place, lui conseilla-t-il ensuite plus sobrement.

\- Si je ne m'imagine pas à leur place, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à celle de Carlie, et je suis sans cesse partagée entre la pitié et le reproche, s'ouvrit Olivia qui ne savait pas où se mettre suite à cet instant.

\- ..Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches exactement ? D'être "différente" ? demanda Elliot confus, exprimant son incompréhension par des sourcils froncés qui rétrécirent ses yeux.

\- N..non, non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, Elliot. Elle.. Pourquoi a-t-elle emmené son petit frère d'à peine huit ans ce soir-là ? Elle aurait pu tout simplement le laisser chez elle, hors du danger.. C'est forcément le criminel qui l'a enlevé, angoissa-t-elle en essayant de retrouver le rythme de sa respiration à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux. On ne peut pas rester là à rien faire, se mit-elle en tête avant d'accélérer le pas dans le but de regagner les bureaux.

\- Hop hop hop Olivia, l'appela Elliot en lui attrapant le bras, je peux pas te laisser t'en aller dans cet état-là, tu te ferais écraser par la première bagnole, l'avertit-il en mélangeant l'ironie et le sérieux, même si le sérieux semblait l'emporter.

\- Roh va te faire voir, on est ensemble H24 et c'est comme ça que tu me vois crever ? s'emporta-t-elle légèrement, luttant pour le faire lâcher prise.

\- Réagis pas comme ça.." grommela Elliot qui la suppliait implicitement de ne pas le détester. Cette remarque sur leur proximité constante était d'ailleurs quasiment sur le point de le déchirer de l'intérieur.

Elliot sentit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Son équipière lui cachait quelque chose depuis plusieurs heures et il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il eut alors un réflexe douteux avant de mener à bien son plan improvisé, celui de balayer les alentours du regard afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas être dérangés. Puis, il prit Olivia par les épaules pour la traîner contre son gré jusqu'au début d'une ruelle discrète située entre deux pâtés de maison et qui était seulement fleurie de poubelles galvanisées. De là, il continua de la maintenir en la plaquant contre un mur de briques sans trop d'agressivité; ils avaient besoin de communiquer, pas de se battre.

Malgré les efforts fournis pour ne pas trop brusquer sa partenaire, celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, le genre de regard qu'elle était susceptible de lancer à un violeur. Décidément, depuis son retour il ne cessait de la surprendre, mais elle commença à réaliser que cela n'allait pas toujours dans le sens qu'elle voulait. Cela lui donnait même le tournis.

"Bravo, de mieux en mieux.. En même pas une minute je passe du stade d'enfant à protéger à celui de vieille folle qui s'est échappée de l'asile, c'est ça ? demanda Olivia au bord de l'agacement, en guise de réponse à cette attitude d'Elliot qu'elle ne parvenait à sonder.

\- Olivia, s'il te plaît.. C'est en tant qu'ami que je fais ça. Parce que sans ça tu vas encore garder les choses pour toi, lui expliqua-t-il aussi patiemment qu'il le put, plaçant une main sur le mur à côté d'elle en laissant le côté rue ouvert au cas où cette situation lui déplaisait vraiment.

\- Quel soulagement ! Dani n'a pas eu la "chance" d'apprendre à connaître cette charmante facette d'Elliot Stabler, ironisa-t-elle d'un ton qui partait dans tous les aigus possibles pour le provoquer, croisant ses bras aussitôt qu'il la lâcha.

\- ..Tu te sens vraiment obligée de dire ça pour que je m'énerve et que je te laisse tranquille, hein ? Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, l'informa-t-elle strictement en pliant son bras contre le mur pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le laboratoire au téléphone toute à l'heure quand on était chez les Bridges ? demanda-t-il ensuite soudainement, ne comptant pas cligner des yeux avant qu'elle ne cède.

\- On peut parler de ça plus tard non ? esquiva Olivia qui désirait juste replonger dans le travail le plus vite possible et ne plus refaire surface, pas se noyer dans le regard de son équipier qui intensifiait sans arrêt le contact oculaire.

\- Non, refusa catégoriquement Elliot. Je suis sûr que c'est quelque chose que je suis en droit de savoir, donc je ne te laisserai pas retarder davantage son annonce, dit-il d'une voix qui le faisait paraître imperturbable.

\- ...Très bien, mais est-ce qu'on peut au moins en parler en marchant histoire de gagner du temps", hésita longuement Olivia avant de laisser son équipier remporter le duel et de se libérer de cette position délicate.

Elliot hocha vivement de la tête en pressant les lèvres qu'il mordillait presque, avant de laisser Olivia prendre les devants pour regagner le bord de la route. Ils marchèrent de nouveau côte à côte quelques instants en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé. Cependant, Olivia tenait à respecter son engagement; elle savait que le silence d'Elliot témoignait de la confiance qu'il lui accordait, et qu'il visait à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui laissait le temps de bien formuler les phrases dans sa tête avant de les énoncer clairement devant lui. Non pas qu'elle avait des problèmes de diction bien évidemment, mais parfois les mots peinaient simplement à se former et elle ne le supportait pas.

 _Elliot était en droit de savoir._ Cette pensée resurgit alors, faisant jaillir des battements de cœur plus dynamiques qui lui donnèrent assez d'élan pour se lancer. Suffisamment d'élan et de courage.

"Tu sais, tu avais raison toute à l'heure lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à sonner chez Rachel, commença-t-elle le regard vague tandis que lui se concentra immédiatement sur ce qu'elle avait à dire.

\- Je sais que j'ai souvent raison, oui, ce qui fait que je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, tâtonna Elliot qui plaisanta par la même occasion en se grattant maladroitement la tempe.

\- Ce crime a l'air de tout sauf d'une simple coïncidence.. C'est bien ce que tu as dit, répondit Olivia en levant peu à peu la tête et les yeux vers lui, sa démarche devenant presque solennelle.

\- ..Qu'est-ce que t'as appris", soupira Elliot qui ferma son visage et se rendit aussitôt compte de la tournure et de l'ampleur que pouvait prendre leur enquête initiale.

Olivia appliqua un bref exercice d'inspiration et d'expiration avant de compléter son discours, qui demeurait jusque là confus. Ils se tenaient tous deux à la manière d'un poteau, prêts à résister du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à la secousse qui allait suivre.

"L'enveloppe.. que j'ai reçue l'autre soir.. on a retrouvé les empreintes du petit Nate Harper dessus.."


	8. Visite impromptue

**CHAPITRE 8: Visite impromptue**

"Tu as rapporté à Cragen cette histoire ?

\- Si je le fais il nous retirera tous les deux de l'affaire, c'est ça que tu veux ?"

Tandis qu'Olivia frappait du poing le bouton de l'ascenseur telle une alarme incendie, Elliot eut l'impression d'entrer à l'intérieur d'un confessionnal en tant que prêtre approuvant honteusement les pêchés de la pénitente. À vrai dire, l'idée que son équipière se mette en retrait sonnait plutôt juste, mais si lui-même devait subir le même sort, comment pourrait-il être sûr de de la garder en sécurité ? Il serait certes en mesure de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes s'il venait à être privé de son travail le temps que le climat s'apaise à l'unité. Mais perdre le contrôle de l'enquête signifierait également perdre l'accès aux futures informations essentielles permettant de cerner d'où provenait ce mal qui se répandait étrangement autour d'eux. S'il le cernait il pouvait le capturer.. voire l'annihiler, si la situation le lui obligeait.

La voix malsaine de Gitano fit écho dans l'ascenseur, rebondissant sans cesse dans la tête d'Elliot. S'ils restaient tous les deux sur le coup, il priait simplement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à revivre un tel épisode. Un tel dilemme.

Désarmé, il plia son poignet contre son torse pour poser un regard furtif sur sa montre, espérant que cela l'aide à calmer le jeu avec sa partenaire.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il alors en appuyant une main contre le mur et l'autre entre sa hanche et sa poche de pantalon.

\- ..On fait comme d'habitude", soupira-t-elle de son côté en semant Elliot aussitôt que les portes se rouvrirent sur leur étage. Elle avait laissé passer les secondes volontairement, de sorte à ce que leur conversation soit coupée au bon moment.

Olivia enleva sa veste à toute vitesse en entrant dans les bureaux, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas la sienne et de la replier maladroitement en attendant que son équipier la rattrape. Elle la lui redonna ensuite en évitant de lui faire face et en zigzaguant son regard sur les deux bras virils qui recueillirent machinalement le vêtement. Elliot, lui, haleta discrètement et fit une fixation sur les cheveux d'Olivia en attendant de se réhabituer à son environnement. En arrivant, ils surprirent Fin dont l'attention était entièrement accaparée par les images qui s'affichaient sur un des écrans de l'unité. Il avait pris ses aises sur un rebord de bureau quelconque mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder un œil critique sur le film.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas non plus de sentir la présence de ses deux collègues qui dégageaient une aura certaine.

"On attendait plus que vous, les accueillit-il avec un simple sourire sans artifice. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tiré de votre sortie ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- Que la victime aurait bien donné son dernier souffle devant Rawls et son propre appartement, commença à répondre Elliot en haussant les sourcils et en étirant les lèvres sans que cela ne forme un sourire pour autant.

\- Fin, tu peux lui dire de ne pas avoir l'air aussi abattu ? suggéra Olivia dont le visage était un peu plus lumineux. Après tout, si on en croit Rachel, Melvin nous a caché l'existence de l'homme qu'a fréquenté Carlie et qui a voulu les ramener tous les deux. Donc dis-lui qu'on pourra le réinterroger et qu'il pourra se défouler sur lui.. à petite dose, ajouta-t-elle en mettant l'accent sur ses derniers mots.

\- Je vais pas m'amuser à faire le messager alors que cet homme vient enfin de retrouver ses repères, plaisanta Fin qui se tourna vers Olivia pour lui adresser un semi clin d'œil plus qu'évocateur. J'me le suis coltiné pendant plusieurs semaines, et crois-moi qu'il est fait pour s'entendre avec une femme, affirma-t-il amusé par les réactions d'Elliot qui essayait de rester serein en toutes circonstances, avant de recoller ses yeux sur l'écran.

\- ..Est-ce que je peux maintenant dire qu'on a appris que le meurtrier était bel et bien un étudiant, ou vous comptez juste parler "dans mon dos" jusqu'à ce que je sois vraiment parti ? demanda Elliot le plus strictement possible afin de masquer sa gêne et de s'en débarrasser.

\- Plus exactement, que l'arme du crime appartient à un étudiant, rectifia Olivia après avoir silencieusement toussoté. Tu sais bien que notre principal suspect est censé être beaucoup plus âgé que Carlie, précisa-t-elle devant Fin en se tournant vers son équipier.

\- Je sais surtout qu'on ne sait pas qui il est, et que rien ne nous dit que le témoignage de Rachel est fiable, répondit Elliot qui était terre-à-terre car conscient de la tendance de sa partenaire à se laisser émouvoir par n'importe quel récit impliquant une victime de viol.

\- Si on ne se fie à rien au début d'une enquête, elle ne risque pas d'avancer Elliot, rétorqua Olivia qui s'éloigna un peu de lui pour se rapprocher de Fin et commencer à étudier ce qu'il observait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces images ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en y voyant une rue qui lui était familière.

\- Avec John on s'est dit qu'une simple liste des invités c'était pas suffisant, alors on a carrément cherché à se procurer une cassette de vidéosurveillance se focalisant sur la rue où habite Rachel Bridges. Et figurez-vous qu'aux environs de 4h20 il se passe un truc, se réjouit faussement Fin en levant le menton vers l'objectif tout en rembobinant la cassette avec la télécommande.

\- Mmh.. La qualité laisse un peu à désirer mais il y a bel et bien un homme en casquette avec une veste beige qui semble monter seul dans sa voiture. Il s'agirait bien de notre homme, constata Olivia à la fois soulagée de confirmer la description de Rachel et anxieuse à l'idée d'en savoir plus.

\- Et ce type reste comme ça dans sa grosse Cadillac noire pendant au moins cinq minutes, dit Fin qui n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Aucune idée de ce qu'il trafique pendant ce temps, peut-être qu'il prépare le terrain pour bien accueillir la demoiselle.. enfin ça c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte un gamin de la plage arrière pour le foutre dans le coffre, finit-il en anticipant parfaitement les réactions de ses interlocuteurs.

\- ..Nate ? C'est lui, c'est forcément lui, il faut vite faire quelque chose, s'agita Olivia dans la gestuelle tout en parvenant à gérer le ton et le son de sa voix. Est-ce qu'il est possible de faire un zoom sur leur tête pour les identifier tous les deux ? Il faudrait également retrouver le moment où il a pu laisser cet enfant seul et enfermé dans la nuit, il aurait très bien pu y rester des heures.

\- On ne cracherait pas non plus sur un agrandissement de la plaque d'immatriculation, surenchérit Elliot en se replaçant, mains sur les hanches, discrètement aux côtés d'Olivia.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Morales qui était non loin d'eux, fidèle à son poste et à ses compétences. Par contre, je ne vous promets rien en ce qui concerne le suspect, ça se voit qu'il fait tout pour ne pas se révéler au grand jour", s'excusa-t-il ensuite par avance.

Elliot souffla par le nez et relâcha les bras pour se retourner en direction de son bureau sur lequel il avait l'intention de réétudier le dossier de plus près, en attendant des résultats concrets du côté de l'assistance technique. Ce qu'il perçut alors à l'entrée de l'unité l'interpella.

"..Depuis quand on laisse autant poireauter un civil dans nos locaux ? Même s'il vient pour déposer plainte, il n'est pas censé avoir vent de nos investigations, s'interrogea-t-il en faisant défiler une série d'expressions toutes plus perplexes les unes que les autres.

\- Quelqu'un ici aurait eu la brillante idée de commander des pizzas, répondit Munch qui arriva rapidement par derrière et qui n'exposa son enthousiasme que par ses grands yeux. Certainement pour célébrer le retour de notre très chère Benson, ajouta-t-il en laissant échapper un petit sourire narquois qui s'adressait très clairement à cette dernière.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il attend maintenant au juste ? Un pourboire ? C'est comme ça qu'on les obtient de nos jours ? enchaîna Elliot en observant l'individu de dos qui tapait nerveusement du pied et tapotait sans cesse son portable et sa montre.

\- Ce brave homme a pas encore été payé, je l'ai remercié et lui ai brièvement expliqué qu'une certaine personne avait une dette envers moi et qu'elle allait se charger de le récompenser à ma place", récapitula gaiement Munch en récupérant devant Elliot le manteau que celui-ci avait accroché machinalement sur sa propre chaise.

A la fois perturbé et exaspéré par le discours de son collègue, Elliot cilla et sourcilla à plusieurs reprises face à lui avant de finalement trifouiller sa veste à la recherche de son portefeuille, d'un air blasé. Il se défoula spirituellement sur le membre de l'unité qui se serait senti d'humeur suffisamment festive pour le déconcentrer dans un tel contexte. Il hésitait même à incruster d'horribles injures entre ses excès de colère interne. Des pizzas, il pouvait en consommer à la chaîne chez lui, seul, lors de son temps libre. Loin de lui l'idée de ne jamais en faire un moment de partage. Mais s'il se privait de son temps libre pour se consacrer à cette affaire, il n'allait certainement pas s'égarer à cause d'une sympathique odeur qui se dégageait de boîtes en carton. Le timing était beaucoup trop mal choisi; il pouvait se permettre de laisser refroidir son repas pour le réchauffer plus tard, mais il n'en était pas de même pour l'affaire à laquelle il devait se confronter avec Olivia. Si celle-ci prenait connaissance de cet état d'esprit, elle penserait d'ailleurs de son partenaire qu'il réagirait trop à chaud et elle irait même jusqu'à la folie de lui conseiller de ne faire qu'une bouchée de la pizza et de s'effondrer sur un des lits étroits de l'unité, pour "se reposer". Il savait pertinemment qu'elle-même était capable de se comporter exactement comme lui se comportait, et que ce simple argument suffirait donc à nuire à sa crédibilité. Il savait également en contrepartie que lui non plus ne serait pas en mesure de la convaincre si elle choisissait de se mettre volontairement dans le pétrin, et cela le mettait constamment mal à l'aise. Mais il divaguait.

Alors qu'il fut prêt à vite expédier le livreur à l'aide de ses billets, Elliot ne tarda cependant pas à être interrompu dans sa démarche.

"Elliot", l'appela précipitamment Olivia d'une voix plutôt portante. Elle se tenait face à l'ordinateur de Morales, à côté de ce dernier qui s'appuyait fièrement sur les deux extrémités de son clavier.

"On peut peut-être retrouver le meurtrier grâce aux messages que Carlie et lui se sont envoyés sur son portable à elle, viens voir ça, insista-t-elle en faisant naître de petites flammes dans le brun de ses yeux, espérant que leur crépitement éveillerait la curiosité de son équipier.

\- Plus précisément, grâce au monologue de cette jeune femme, ajouta Morales qui se prépara à étaler la simplicité de sa méthode devant Elliot qui avait fait marche arrière vers lui pour en savoir plus. Comme vous pouvez le voir, dans ce fil de discussion, seule Carlie semble réellement s'investir. Mais on peut aussi constater que dans plusieurs de ses messages elle s'adresse à un certain Ewan, et qu'elle lui demande même, le jour de la fête, de lui confirmer s'il s'occupait bien d'acheter les bouteilles. Il s'agit d'ailleurs de ses derniers mots.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir complètement supprimé la conversation si elle voulait tant cacher sa relation avec ce type ? se demanda Elliot qui croisa les bras en étudiant l'appareil.

\- Je pense plutôt que ce Ewan lui a effectivement demandé d'effacer l'intégralité, voire même d'effacer son propre numéro de ses contacts pour se protéger lui-même, mais que Carlie souhaitait malgré tout garder une infime trace de leurs interactions, réfléchit Olivia qui développa à voix haute son hypothèse sur le sujet. D'ailleurs, qui est ce Ewan ? Est-ce bien celui que nous recherchons avec la Cadillac noire ?

\- Permettez-moi d'abord d'essayer de composer le numéro du monsieur dans ma base de données, que j'ai pu récupérer par le biais de l'adresse mail de la victime. Avec un peu de chance, si son portable est resté allumé nous pourrons immédiatement le géolocaliser", proposa Morales qui n'attendit pas l'acquiescement de son entourage pour faire danser ses doigts sur les touches.

Tel un effet domino, les visages ahuris se formèrent les uns après les autres. Les yeux de Fin et de Munch en devinrent presque globuleux, même s'il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait réellement à travers les lunettes du second. Sur le plan qui était affiché à l'écran, un point rouge se dessina sur un secteur qui parlait à tout le monde: le seizième arrondissement. Là ou opérait leur brigade. Là où ils se donnaient corps et âme jour après jour pour tenter de résoudre les divers problèmes venant de l'extérieur.

Et là, une des origines de ces problèmes se pointait en terrain ennemi pour les remuer de l'intérieur. Cette réalité les assomma. Leur cœur battait à mesure que ce point rouge clignotait. Morales recycla inconsciemment les mêmes gorgées de salive tandis qu'Olivia et Elliot tentaient désespérément d'intégrer l'information reçue en tant que simple hallucination collective. Le moment où Morales rompit le silence fut fatal; la théorie de l'illusion n'était plus permise.

"..Je n'ai pourtant pas composé un de vos numéros, j'vous assure, dit-il dans une tentative de briser la glace, le rire crispé et le front en sueur. Il se trouverait ici.. dans ce bâtiment", continua-t-il avec un léger balbutiement.

Un interrupteur s'activa tout à coup à l'intérieur d'Elliot, comme un déclic. Et celui-ci fut impitoyable. Il tourna instantanément son regard là où il était supposé se rendre auparavant, et ce fut comme si ses paupières étaient entravées par des aiguilles ou des cure-dents. Rongé par le regret et la culpabilité, dialoguer plus longtemps était inutile; il savait que c'était _lui_ , et sa subite volatilisation ne pouvait qu'en être l'ultime preuve. Les autres n'eurent que quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc avant de voir leur grand collègue cavaler à toute vitesse dans leur lieu de travail non sans bousculades. Des secondes qui furent dérisoires mais déterminantes, puisque Fin et Olivia eurent aussitôt le réflexe de suivre ses pas, en dégainant leur arme à l'aveugle.

"Livreur et criminel, ça me semble être un double emploi plutôt honnête", hurla Elliot d'un ton profondément sarcastique avant de disparaître du champ de vision de ses acolytes et de dévaler les escaliers. Sur son passage il ordonna à une grande majorité du personnel de ne pas laisser s'échapper un individu portant un bonnet, des lunettes et une veste en jean. Un profil vraisemblablement opposé à celui établi par Rachel Bridges mais qui se démarquait pour la même raison que ce dernier; l'individu cherchait toujours à cacher son visage.

Importuné par la cohue générale, Cragen poussa violemment la porte de son bureau. Puis il mit automatiquement la main sur un téléphone laissé à l'abandon sur un coin de bureau lambda, qu'il encadra sur sa paume devant Munch qui disposait d'une moins bonne marge de manœuvre en termes de course poursuite.

"Le livreur est passé depuis bien longtemps, lui déclara-t-il en donnant l'impression d'accentuer chaque mot. Si vous aviez cassé la croûte plus tôt vous auriez sans doute attrapé cet homme dans son imposture, reprit-il d'un ton sec tout en gardant un visage neutre.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'était votre idée Capitaine ?" réagit aussitôt Munch.

Mauvaise idée de s'enquérir de ce sujet auprès de son supérieur alors que l'atmosphère était loin de s'y prêter. Le visage neutre gagna quelques traits, qui n'étaient pas jugés nécessaires par le principal concerné.

 **OoOoO**

L'essoufflement lui brouilla légèrement la vision une fois à l'extérieur, mais il en fallait bien plus que ça pour mettre Elliot à l'épreuve. Les rangées infinies de voitures lui donnaient le mince espoir de voir une Cadillac noire rouler au loin, le mince espoir de réduire à néant le concept de coïncidence. Il reprit alors sa course dans la direction que son instinct estima être la plus logique. Celui-ci porta ses fruits; le premier virage qu'Elliot effectua l'amena immédiatement à voir sa cible s'équiper d'un casque avant de chevaucher un scooter et de prendre la fuite avec.

"Hé vous, là ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite !" le menaça-t-il en accompagnant cet ordre d'une série de tirs visant à crever les pneus du motocycle.

A ce moment-là, il se fit dépasser par Olivia qui courut à toutes jambes devant lui sur le trottoir dans le seul objectif de tirer sous un meilleur angle. Le coup de vent qu'il sentit quand elle l'effleura déclencha en lui de nouvelles pulsions qu'il ne put refréner, et il se détesta de ne pas pouvoir lutter à cause de la montée d'adrénaline. Lorsque sa partenaire se prépara à poser l'index sur la détente de son arme, Elliot lui fit signe de stopper et réapparut devant elle pour tirer à sa place. Olivia secoua vivement la tête avec un mouvement de recul, surprise, exaspérée. Désorientée. S'il ne s'était pas interposé, leurs chances de toucher une roue du scooter, ou même une épaule de leur cible, n'en auraient été qu'augmentées. Olivia rangea son pistolet dans son étui, coincée entre l'énervement et l'incompréhension. Elle avait beau essayer, elle peinait à trouver un sens à la regrettable scène dont elle était l'héroïne. Infiniment frustrée, ses yeux ne cessaient de papillonner et ses lèvres tremblaient d'impatience jusqu'à ce que l'individu parvienne à leur échapper et qu'Elliot se décide enfin à se retourner vers elle. Jamais elle ne l'avait fixé aussi intensément qu'à cet instant.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! commença Olivia pleine de rage à revendre. Au bout de 8 ans de travail d'équipe, tu as décidé du jour au lendemain que je n'étais plus capable de me servir d'une arme ? A quoi bon que je revienne ? continua-t-elle en agitant sa queue de cheval, le regard aussi brillant que les larmes qu'il renfermait au fil du temps.

\- Ce qui m'a pris ? Eh bien c'est simple, et cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le maniement de ton flingue, répondit-il avec tout son sérieux, réduisant le peu de distance qui la séparait d'elle. Tu étais à découvert, complètement à sa merci. Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire si LUI était armé ? la testa-t-il, ses yeux clairs se faisant de plus en plus insistants et intrusifs.

\- Elliot, ne sois pas ridicule, si c'était le cas il nous aurait tiré dessus bien avant qu'on s'y mette. Et si jamais il s'avère que tu avais raison, j'aurais réagi, se défendit-elle ardemment, refusant de se laisser impressionner cette fois-ci par la taille et la détermination de son équipier.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ça qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte: dès le début tu as baissé ta garde car tu t'imaginais d'office le scénario de la fuite pure et simple, alors que ce malade aurait sûrement pu nous faire sauter s'il en avait envie, dit-il remonté contre une équipière qu'il jugea naïve et insouciante sur le moment. S'il s'est amusé à nous provoquer salement par sa venue dans le département de police, il est évident que ses poches ne vont pas être remplies de sucettes, ajouta-t-il en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel pour les refixer sur les siens, souhaitant s'assurer qu'elle avait compris son erreur.

\- ..En fin de compte, tu as reproduit la même erreur, Elliot.. laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix qui ressemblait à un murmure, faisant disparaître l'éclat de son propre regard. Tu ne m'as tout simplement pas fait confiance.. Et maintenant cet enfoiré a peut-être une chance de quitter la ville en emportant un petit garçon avec lui, qui n'aura jamais la chance de vivre une vie normale, soupira-t-elle. Oh et s'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins la liberté de te placer aussi dans la catégorie des enfoirés, se défoula-t-elle fermement avant de commencer à s'éloigner de lui, voyant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre à ses précédentes remarques.

\- Olivia, je.. répondit-il enfin, impuissant.

\- Je suis ton équipière, et j'ai besoin d'un équipier, pas d'un chevalier, l'interrompit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec la même impuissance.

\- Mais il n'est pas question de..! tenta-t-il de rétorquer, la tête vibrante et le regard déchiré par la potentielle séparation à laquelle il allait devoir faire face.

\- On est là pour faire notre travail, pas pour faire du cinéma, insista-t-elle avant de chercher à rentrer au poste bredouille. Tu devrais peut-être envisager de travailler avec un homme. Ou de reprendre contact avec Dani, finit-elle le dos complètement tourné en baissant de plus en plus le son de sa voix, signe d'une importante perte de confiance.

\- ..Olivia, on est équipiers pour le meilleur et le pire, et là on est en train de vivre le pire, donc on pourrait au moins essayer de se supporter le temps qu'on mette cette affaire au clair, tu crois pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Elliot, répondit-elle en s'arrêtant net à quelques mètres de lui et en tournant la tête en oblique. Après tout, je t'ai laissé pour compte pendant plusieurs semaines, qui te dit que je ne vais pas récidiver ?

\- TOI en personne", lui lança-t-il éperdument, conscient qu'elle trouverait cette réponse injuste et qu'elle le maudirait de lui avoir rappelé ce fait.

Le plus confortable pour Olivia serait de rester cachée, elle et sa détresse, sous cette couverture qui portait le nom de silence. Mais la réalité était qu'elle suffoquait à l'intérieur, comme si son interlocuteur l'avait jetée sur elle sans son accord. Elle rebroussa alors chemin pour s'en débarrasser puis regagna d'elle-même la proximité qu'Elliot avait créée au début de leur altercation.

"Quand je dis que ce salopard va quitter la ville en forçant Nate à l'accompagner.. dois-je aussi mentionner la possibilité qu'il le fasse mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? lui demanda Olivia qui repassa à l'offensive, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait s'y prendre autrement avec lui.

\- S'il n'est pas déjà mort, envisagea Elliot qui n'hésita pas à lui cracher l'hypothèse sur le visage. Quoiqu'il arrive à ce gosse, c'est ce malade qu'il faut blâmer, pas nous !

\- Il a peut-être l'esprit aussi tordu que Gitano, et ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de te faire grand-chose ! lui cria-t-elle sous son nez en espérant que cela le réveillerait.

\- Pourquoi il faut que tu..? sortit-il en posant une main moite sur son front fiévreux, sachant qu'il était inutile de compléter sa question rhétorique. Ecoute, j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire, Olivia, que tu le veuilles ou non, se ressaisit-il en exerçant une nouvelle pression sur elle par le regard, souhaitant la calmer à tout prix. Cet homme est sûrement tordu, comme la plupart des criminels, certes. Mais son mode opératoire est forcément différent, rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit Rachel au sujet de lui et de Nate.

\- Je croyais que tu..

\- Peu importe, rappelle-toi, insista-t-il en lui coupant la parole pour soustraire un blabla probablement inutile.

\- ..Elle a vu Ewan _discuter_ à plusieurs reprises avec Nate, cela te suffit à penser que ce petit garçon est en vie et en bonne santé à l'heure où on parle ? insinua Olivia qui songeait depuis le début à reporter la situation à Cragen à l'unité mais qui échouait lamentablement à se détacher du regard de son partenaire.

\- A l'heure où on parle je suis ton miroir Olivia, tout ce que tu me dis se reflète sur ton état d'esprit, et grâce à ça je sais que tu meurs d'envie de t'accrocher à cet espoir, lui confia Elliot qui exprima son soulagement en affichant un petit sourire satisfait, le tout premier de la conversation.

\- Elliot..

\- On va retrouver ce gamin", lui promit-il en redressant ses épaules à elle à l'aide de ses mains raffermies.

Un faible sourire se décida enfin à enjoliver le portrait d'Olivia, une vue plaisante qui rassura d'autant plus son équipier et qui lui fit prolonger le sien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la sonnerie d'un de leurs téléphones ne fut guère la bienvenue, et tous deux supposèrent que Cragen en était à l'origine.


	9. Privés de vie privée

**CHAPITRE 9: Privés de vie privée**

Elliot se demandait bien ce que l'appel lancé par leur supérieur réservait à Olivia, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il la vit baisser la tête en raccrochant et qu'il sentit son haleine sur son torse. Il vit même son regard vriller sous l'effet de sa chemise et de sa cravate, comme si elle souhaitait se réfugier à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il avait beau être proche d'elle au cours de cette brève conversation téléphonique, seules de faibles plaintes répétées daignaient sortir de sa bouche, s'il faisait abstraction d'un acquiescement final plutôt forcé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de la toucher à cet instant. Les bras et les épaules, il y était habitué, mais.. il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le cran d'aller au-delà lorsqu'elle semblait avoir besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Il l'avait enlacé deux secondes tout au plus. Lui prendre la main ? Faufiler ses doigts à travers ses cheveux ? Essuyer des larmes qu'elle ne laissait jamais couler sur ses joues devant lui ? Aucune de ces attentions ne lui ferait plaisir, il en était convaincu. Olivia les jugerait certainement comme étant trop "chevaleresques" et futiles. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir protégée, mais épaulée. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Lorsqu'elle releva enfin les yeux vers les siens, il se contenta de procéder le plus simplement possible: se frotter la nuque en la questionnant sur ce qui n'allait pas.

"..Alors, qu'est-ce que ce bon vieux Capitaine t'a annoncé ? commença-t-il en arborant une mine faussement enjouée.

\- Ce n'est pas bon signe.. il nous renvoie déjà chez nous alors qu'on devrait déjà être occupés à traquer cet homme, répondit Olivia qui se remettait déjà à fixer le col de sa chemise au cours de son explication. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait appel à la vigilance de tous les services de transport, y compris les gardes-frontières si jamais Ewan parvenait à quitter la ville. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est sûr qu'il ne passera jamais à la douane que l'on peut se permettre de le perdre de vue !

\- La nuit commence à tomber et on a pas arrêté de la journée, sans compter la fatigue qui a affecté notre faculté de tir à tous les deux, je peux comprendre qu'il en soit venu à cette décision, tenta-t-il de relativiser avec un certain sourire dont il suspectait lui-même la crédibilité.

\- Tu crois que Fin et Munch ont la même excuse ? Ils vont devoir se trimbaler toute notre charge de travail en plus de la leur, t'arrives à le tolérer ça ? se révolta-t-elle en faisant de brefs allers-retours à côté de lui tout en agitant les avant-bras.

\- Je n'aime pas toujours me plier aux ordres, mais si on cherche à les aider en remontant maintenant, je sens qu'on ne va jamais nous en laisser l'occasion, dit-il en haussant vaguement les épaules. Lorsque le soleil se lèvera demain matin, Cragen pensera tout de suite qu'on sera devenus plus lucides, plaisanta-t-il ensuite pour la rassurer.

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place.. Je pense.. que Morales lui a annoncé quelque chose toute à l'heure qui pourrait bien tout chambouler pour t.. pour nous, lui confia-t-elle avec des lèvres entrouvertes qui trahissaient son hésitation du moment.

\- Rah c'est vrai qu'on n'avait pas fini de débattre sur l'identité complète du type avec la voiture et sur ce qu'il foutait avec le gamin dans la vidéo.. Génial, maintenant on a pas moyen de se renseigner avant demain", marmonna-t-il en inclinant la tête pour se craquer le cou.

Olivia déglutit, avant d'entrouvrir davantage ses lèvres. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de tout son être, un sentiment dont elle parvenait tout juste à juguler les frissons. Ce qu'Elliot ignorait, c'était que suite à l'appel de Cragen, Fin lui avait transféré une copie du dossier de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient, accompagné de sa photo d'identité. Il avait de même précisé dans son message que d'après le témoignage d'un officier assommé à l'entrée du département de police par le faux livreur en fuite, ce dernier ressemblerait comme deux gouttes d'eau au portrait du propriétaire de la Cadillac. Olivia était reconnaissante de pouvoir obtenir ces informations grâce à son collègue, mais une sensation de mal-être prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Rien que d'y penser elle en eut mal au ventre.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas tenir Elliot informé. Mais elle eut toutes les raisons du monde de l'éloigner temporairement de cette vérité. De l'en protéger.

Ne lui reprochait-elle pas la même chose il n'y avait de cela pas plus de dix minutes ? Le stress d'Olivia teinta ses joues d'un rouge qui fit fondre les gouttes de sueur froide qui les sillonnaient. Ce stress semblait également influer sur la qualité de sa respiration et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trépigner ou avaler bizarrement sa salive avant de saluer son équipier à la hâte et de s'éloigner de lui. Celui-ci jugea aussitôt son comportement louche, même s'il savait qu'Olivia cachait en général si bien son jeu qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à le berner. A quelques détails près.

Mais il n'allait pas l'embarrasser davantage; il en avait déjà trop fait dans ce domaine. Sa préoccupation du moment était toute autre.

"Tu ne voudrais pas passer la nuit à la maison ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air qui le faisait paraître intrigué par sa propre initiative.

\- ..Elliot, prononça Olivia en se retournant une énième fois vers lui, presque découragée après tous ses efforts de dissimulation. Si Cragen nous dit de nous reposer, je pense qu'il nous recommande aussi de rester séparés un petit moment, ajouta-t-elle dans un dernier espoir de le laisser sans faire trop d'histoires.

\- Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ça, approuva-t-il avant de resserrer sa mâchoire. Seulement, je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer chez toi avec tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, continua-t-il non sans inquiétude et son regard en fut la preuve.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre afin de s'épargner le baratin qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à lui réciter. Il pourrait très bien revenir à tout moment dans l'immeuble, grâce à une clé que Carlie lui aurait donné. Mais si je fais comme si de rien n'était, il verra que je ne suis pas du tout déstabilisée par son manège, et peut-être qu'il se sentira suffisamment humilié pour commettre une erreur ! poursuivit-elle en s'étonnant de sa soudaine éloquence alors qu'elle se pensait peu confiante et fatiguée.

\- Et tu tiens à tout prix à ce qu'il la commette sur toi, cette erreur ? réagit Elliot en rapprochant sa tête de l'oreille d'Olivia même s'il maintenait son regard sur le sien.

\- C'est peut-être le seul moyen que l'on a pour l'attraper, et le plus rapide qui plus est. Il est intelligent, c'est évident. Un type pareil, il faudrait réussir à le faire craquer, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, dit Olivia qui répondit plus à ses propres convictions qu'à la question dangereuse qui lui était posée.

\- Il est peut-être encore en train de nous épier en ce moment-même Olivia, et pourtant il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette rue, lui souffla-t-il presque sèchement comme pour la rendre craintive.

\- Elliot, tu as écouté ce que.. ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux devant l'absurdité de la remarque émise par son interlocuteur.

\- Je préfère te forcer à rester chez moi plutôt que de te savoir prisonnière de l'imprévisibilité de ce type. Peut-être même qu'il pointerait un flingue sur la tempe de ce gamin devant ta porte pour qu'il y glisse une autre enveloppe afin d'y laisser ses traces ! s'emporta-t-il tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas trop élever sa voix.

\- Au moins on est d'accord sur une chose, relativisa Olivia en dépit de son léger agacement. Mais tu ne vaudrais certainement pas mieux que lui si tu me gardais en otage.

\- Mes intentions sont tout de même bien plus légitimes que les agissements de ce taré ! s'écria-t-il brusquement comme si tous ses battements de cœur étaient réunis dans ses paroles.

\- De plus, ta famille pourrait très bien chercher à revenir habiter là-bas, l'ignora-t-elle en se bâtissant une nouvelle excuse. Après tout, c'est tout aussi bien leur maison que la tienne. C'est la vôtre.

\- Ça suffit, tu peux me haïr autant que tu veux, mais la discussion est terminée. Monte dans la voiture", commanda-t-il en lui saisissant le bras et en ouvrant la portière pour passagers pour qu'elle prenne place sans plus tarder.

Olivia gémissait en essayant de le poignarder du regard pour qu'il lâche prise avant de la jeter sur le siège, en vain. Elle considéra qu'il fut trop tard pour se débattre lorsqu'il lui attacha la ceinture avant de faire le tour du véhicule pour s'installer lui-même à ses côtés.

Peut-être qu'elle était consentante, malgré tout.

 **OoOoO**

"On peut faire un léger détour avant de passer au huis clos ? demanda Olivia à son chauffeur avec un soupçon d'ironie après un mûr instant de réflexion, aplatissant sa joue gauche contre le repose-tête pour lui faire face.

\- ..Je peux bien t'accorder ça", se raidit-il sur son volant en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur la manière dont elle le regardait.

Se laissant alors guider par les directives de sa partenaire, Elliot ne se rendit compte de la supercherie qu'à la fin du parcours. Il fut amené à freiner pile poil devant le lieu interdit, le lieu où tout avait commencé et où tout allait certainement mal se terminer s'il baissait sa garde. Olivia se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure à la vue de sa réaction. Elle remarqua bien qu'il se sentait désabusé et se douta qu'il n'allait guère tarder à exiger des explications de sa part, s'il résistait à l'envie d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération. Elle se chargea donc de prendre la parole avant qu'il ne fasse ou dise quoique ce soit de précipité.

"Je ne me fiche pas de toi, je t'assure. J'en ai juste pour cinq minutes, fais-moi confiance, lui garantit-elle en détachant lentement sa ceinture.

\- Cinq minutes c'est suffisant pour que tu te loges et que je reste comme le dernier des abrutis à t'attendre toute la nuit, la contredit-il en continuant de fixer la route alors qu'il était en arrêt, même s'il ne l'empêchait pas réellement de descendre.

\- C'est justement parce que je sais que tu en es capable que je ne pourrais me résoudre à faire ça, insista-t-elle en posant une main amicale sur le creux de son bras droit. De toute manière, il faut bien que je récupère quelques affaires avant d'envahir ta maison", ajouta-t-elle plus doucement en s'efforçant de lui afficher un sourire conciliant, qu'il ne vit qu'à peine.

Elliot soupira profondément, avant d'accompagner son équipière jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Les arguments de cette dernière étaient imparables, mais elle disposait en plus de cela cette force de persuasion indescriptible qui le troublait.

Sa décontenance n'eut plus aucune limite lorsqu'il la surprit en train de frapper à une porte du rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il en contorsionnant ses bras à l'aide de ses épaules de sorte à lui montrer ses paumes ainsi que son éternelle incompréhension.

Olivia grimaça devant cette manifestation de curiosité. Elle fit un semi-clin d'œil et de lèvre en direction de la porte avant de toquer à nouveau, pensant que la personne qui se trouvait derrière allait répondre à la question par sa simple présence. En effet, il s'agissait du concierge et la femme inspecteur n'était pas assez patiente pour accepter un café ou pour se plaindre de la météo hivernale auprès de lui. Elle avait un service à lui demander, et elle n'hésita pas à faire usage de son badge d'entrée de jeu pour l'inciter à coopérer.

"C'est de l'abus d'autorité ! la sermonna Elliot une fois le service rendu et la porte claquée.

\- Ben voyons, voilà un acte tout à fait contraire aux principes d'Elliot Stabler ! Monsieur n'irait jamais aussi loin, même au nom de la justice, répondit-elle en finissant sur un rire, avec un certain sarcasme qu'elle s'en serait voulue de refouler.

\- L'appartement de Carlie Harper n'est plus considéré comme une scène de crime, récupérer la clé comme tu l'as fait ne va pas te faire moins ressembler à une voleuse ! Pourquoi t'y rendre maintenant ? l'ignora-t-il volontairement pour peaufiner son sermon.

\- Oh sûrement un de mes stupides caprices, répondit-elle dans une tentative d'auto-dérision qu'elle jugea elle-même pathétique. Si l'idée ne te plait pas, tu peux retourner attendre dans la voiture ou même rentrer chez toi directement, continua-t-elle en se retournant pour reprendre son ascension dans les escaliers, consciente qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincante sur ce coup-ci.

\- ..On a vu pire comme idée. T'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller, c'est peine perdue pour me faire faire machine arrière", conclut-il déterminé après être resté un bref instant immobile sur les deux premières marches.

S'il était un homme souvent enclin à la colère, Elliot était surtout un coriace. Il était capable d'extérioriser cette colère tout comme il pouvait l'emmagasiner. Olivia respectait cette facette de lui, et même si elle pourrait aisément se passer de sa compagnie oppressante, elle avait l'impression de le mener en bateau et cela la faisait se sentir honteuse. Elliot avait l'intention de veiller sur elle et sur ce soudain caprice qu'elle lui avait imposé. Et pourtant, la façon dont elle le traitait en échange la faisait paraître malveillante elle-même à l'égard de son partenaire.

Cette sombre pensée s'acheva bien heureusement lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte menant au modeste logement de la victime. Elle entra d'un pas solennel dans ce dernier puis se concentra à scruter les moindres recoins de gauche à droite, du sol au plafond. De son côté, Elliot la suivit au bout de quelques secondes les mains dans les poches, et fut davantage soucieux des agissements de son équipière que du mobilier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur ce lieu de vie, à part qu'il avait été conçu dans le même esprit que l'appartement voisin où vivait Olivia, à l'exception d'une atmosphère un peu plus excentrique.

Elliot n'était pas vraiment intéressé par la visite ou la fouille de la pièce principale, de la chambre ou de la salle de bains, surtout sans en informer Novak, la substitute du procureur. Sceptique, il contemplait Olivia de dos ainsi que sa démarche inhabituelle, et elle semblait prendre tout son temps lors de son exploration. Ce rythme fit revenir un tic à la charge, qui était inévitable: celui de lever et de tourner son poignet régulièrement pour observer les tics et les tacs des aiguilles de sa montre. Cela ne le distrayait pas assez, cependant.

C'est pourquoi il fut reconnaissant qu'une trouvaille signe la fin de cette inspection imprévue. Tandis que lui demeurait dans une position figée près de l'entrée, Olivia se retourna après avoir progressé jusqu'au fond de la grande salle, et la découverte qu'elle fit en regardant le canapé de face la soulagea, de même qu'elle lui fendit le cœur. Ce fut un sourire indéfinissablement triste qu'elle afficha lorsqu'elle marcha lentement vers l'objet qui avait attiré son attention: une peluche légère comme une plume qui représentait un petit tigre blanc avec une tête d'ours. Celle-ci exposait une sorte de cicatrice au milieu du ventre laissant entrevoir quelques flocons de rembourrage à l'intérieur. Olivia l'enleva de son support pour la fixer longuement et la toucher d'un bout à l'autre, avant de fermer les yeux et de la serrer très fort contre sa poitrine. Les yeux céruléens d'Elliot s'agrandirent à la vue de cette scène qu'il parvint à déchiffrer à son plus grand regret. Cette peluche appartenait bel et bien à Nate et il ne put s'empêcher de destiner une de ses pensées à sa propre famille qu'il n'avait plus la chance de voir, ni même de protéger. Plus son équipière l'appuya contre elle, plus il dut lutter pour repousser ses sanglots. Ceux-ci débordaient sans cesse, si bien qu'il se sentit irrité et contraint de se cambrer légèrement en arrière pour les forcer à rester enfouis au fin fond de son regard.

Lorsqu'Olivia se ressaisit enfin elle-même, elle s'en voulut de faire attendre son équipier, et se précipita jusqu'à la porte en possession de la peluche. En frôlant son ami, celui-ci posa instinctivement une main sur son épaule, comme un besoin de s'accrocher à quelqu'un pour éviter le précipice. Sans aucune arrière-pensée, tout naturellement, Olivia répondit à ce besoin en attrapant cette main fragilisée avec la sienne, la caressant délicatement avec son pouce. Elliot se sentit alors immédiatement apaisé grâce à ce contact qui lui sembla aussi doux que du velours. Suite à ce bref instant de complicité, tous deux refermèrent la porte puis rendirent la clé au concierge avant de reprendre place dans la voiture. Lui démarra le moteur en prenant de grandes inspirations, elle rangea la peluche dans son sac avant de se laisser retomber sur son siège les yeux fermés et la langue suspendue derrière des lèvres qu'elle peinait à sceller. L'émotion était de taille.

Et avec toute cette émotion, Olivia en avait oublié de prendre ses affaires. Mais ce fut bien le cadet de ses soucis.

 **OoOoO**

Après avoir fait connaissance avec sa nouvelle chambre à l'étage, Olivia descendit les marches du grand escalier à petits pas. Elle espérait secrètement que l'enquête ne la fasse pas languir sur le long terme, car elle était loin de se sentir à sa place dans cet environnement. Ce n'était pas l'idée de cohabiter temporairement avec son fidèle partenaire qui déclenchait une telle répulsion. Bien au contraire, même si elle ne dirait pas non à plus d'intimité personnelle. Elle refusait tout bonnement de profiter du même cadre de vie que sa femme Kathy, voire de prendre sa place en lui enlevant tous ses enfants.

D'ailleurs, Elliot n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore retiré son alliance. Peut-être gardait-il encore espoir malgré le discours qu'il lui avait tenu devant la maison des Bridges ?

Olivia secoua vivement la tête en atteignant les dernières marches, agrippant aussi fermement la rampe qu'elle souhaitait mettre ces souvenirs de côté. Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois de plus avant de percevoir un début de silhouette dans la cuisine. S'y laissant doucement guider, ses narines s'emplirent peu à peu d'une odeur qui lui redonna envie de s'abandonner aux rêveries. Puis, confirmant la présence d'Elliot dans la pièce, elle s'esclaffa. Cette pulsion fut irrésistible et elle n'avait rien à se reprocher pour en avoir été victime. De toute manière, c'était son équipier qui en était responsable; les tabliers à volants lui allaient à ravir.

"Ça t'arrive souvent de te déguiser pendant ton temps libre ? le taquina Olivia, dont le son de la voix provoqua un léger sursaut de son côté à lui.

\- Je vais très certainement te décevoir, mais je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je joue sérieusement à la cuisinière, sourit-il chaleureusement tout en sachant qu'il était peu crédible dans cette tenue et que cela amusait son interlocutrice.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? proposa alors Olivia qui se préparait déjà à se placer à ses côtés pour surveiller les poêles et voir ce qu'il lui concoctait par la même occasion.

\- Hors de question, je ne te laisserai pas être mon équipière sur ce coup-là, répondit-il d'une voix peu portante mais d'un ton subtilement frivole. Tu peux continuer ta visite improvisée ou commencer à te servir un verre de vin dans le salon si ça te tente, je te rejoindrai dans pas loin de dix minutes, continua-t-il sur la même lancée.

\- D'accord d'accord, donc pendant que tu te tues à la tâche, je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'assommer à mon tour, joua-t-elle sur les mots en haussant les épaules avec un sourire et en se tournant vers le salon. Il n'est pas trop usé ce tablier, t'es sûr que tu ne te l'es pas acheté dans la foulée pour te convertir ?

\- Non non, il était bien à Kathy. Disons.. qu'elle ne le portait que dans certaines circonstances, mais ça fait bien longtemps, précisa-t-il en cachant au mieux sa gêne.

\- Mmmh..", réagit faiblement Olivia avant de suivre les précédentes instructions de son partenaire et de laisser celui-ci à ses occupations.

Olivia alluma la lumière de la lampe afin de privilégier une ambiance tamisée, puis organisa les coussins du canapé en vieux tissu de sorte à s'y créer un léger espace. Elle observa ensuite la bouteille ainsi que les deux verres à vins fraîchement disposés devant elle, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle les fixait beaucoup trop longtemps à cause de sa vue brouillée. Elle sortit alors son portable pour assouvir son besoin superficiel du moment qui était de se divertir. La relecture du dernier message de Fin lui fit aussitôt renoncer à cette volonté, et elle savait que si elle pouvait se regarder dans un miroir, elle serait infiniment choquée par l'extrême pâleur qui infestait son visage. Posant précipitamment son portable sur la petite table où se trouvait la lampe, Olivia décida de faire un saut aux toilettes pour se purifier l'intégralité de ce visage, à l'aide d'éclaboussures d'eau répétées.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot vint apporter le plat qu'il avait soigneusement finalisé dans la cuisine.

"Ça a mis le temps qu'il faut, mais.. c'est prêt ! Olivia ?", l'appela-t-il perplexe.

Il avait confiance en son équipière, mais c'était plus fort que lui: il était impossible de ne pas envisager qu'elle se soit éclipsée lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Dans tous les cas, il avait de quoi la faire revenir puisqu'en se libérant des deux assiettes qu'il portait, il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone mobile grâce aux vibrations que celui-ci émit.

Il avait confiance, mais il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier l'identité de l'envoyeur.

 _ **De: (Oda)Fin (Tutuola)**_

 _ **à: 8:14 pm**_

 _"Coucou Olivia, j'espère que tout va bien. T'as réussi à mettre Elliot au courant ? De notre côté on a pas trop avancé, j'dirais même qu'on patauge. La plaque de la bagnole nous mène dans le quartier de Bayside, qui est à 40 minutes de Manhattan. Là on a surtout plein de papiers à éplucher, dès demain on se lance à sa recherche en plus d'interroger toute la bande de jeunes présents à la fête, même si j'ai l'impression qu'on va encore tourner autour du pot. Surtout repose-toi bien ma jolie"_

Les sourcils d'Elliot se réunirent et formèrent de vilains traits verticaux au milieu du front. Il inclina légèrement la tête en réduisant de plus en plus la taille de ses lèvres. Il avait toujours confiance, mais il tenait à vérifier l'origine de la première question posée.

 _ **De: (Oda)Fin (Tutuola)**_

 _ **à: 7:22 pm**_

 _"Poupée, on a une mauvaise nouvelle. J'te passe les détails qui vont venir après, mais le capitaine m'a chargé de vous transmettre l'info à toi et Elliot: vous n'avez plus aucun contrôle sur cette affaire. Tu verras en pièce jointe pourquoi la décision a été prise sur-le-champ. J'dois bien avouer moi-même que j'suis plutôt d'accord avec ça, c'est vraiment louche cette histoire. Restez tous les deux en dehors de tout ça, j'vous tiendrai au courant de la suite. Bye Olivia"_

Il voulait avoir confiance. Il ouvrit sans plus attendre le document attaché au message.

 _Nom: Ewan Stabler_

Le nom et l'image suffirent largement à le mettre sur la voie. Sonné, déstabilisé, Elliot fit glisser une main tremblante du front jusqu'à sa tempe, avant de la laisser retomber violemment sur le bord de la table et de faire rebondir une des assiettes jusqu'à atteindre le sol en morceaux. Tels ses battements de cœur qui furent si intenses qu'ils pouvaient briser l'homme à chaque instant. Des battements qui bourdonnaient sans cesse dans ses oreilles. Ses yeux restaient grands ouverts tout comme sa bouche qui n'arrivait pas à aspirer et évacuer l'oxygène.

Interpellée par la catastrophe sonore, Olivia sortit des toilettes en courant, le visage encore trempé. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il était trop tard lorsqu'elle fut confrontée à l'expression dévastée de son ami.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de lendemain prévu pour eux à l'unité.


	10. En eaux troubles

**CHAPITRE 10: En eaux troubles**

Ce bar était son dernier espoir. Une tanière dans laquelle il devait s'isoler. Et penser. Il ne supportait plus de rester chez lui pour le moment, et il n'avait plus le droit de considérer le département de police comme un refuge. Tant pis. Même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère, il allait devoir se confier au whisky que le barman lui servit. Celui-ci sembla même être contaminé par sa détresse silencieuse.

Les épaules d'Elliot s'arrondirent, se ramollirent de sorte à relâcher tout le poids de son buste sur le comptoir. Il faisait presque noir dans ce lieu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter en solitaire, et il n'osait pas vraiment lever les yeux plus haut que le bord de son verre. Seule la lumière de la petite télévision calée au fond du bar parvenait à le captiver un tant soit peu. Être spectateur d'une tentative ratée d'interview de Cragen en direct sur l'affaire actuelle fut cependant loin d'être un programme à son goût. Il fixa son verre à nouveau de ses yeux vides avant d'en avoir le tournis.

Il se remémora l'instant où tout était devenu flou dans sa tête et autour de lui. L'instant où Ewan Stabler s'était introduit sans prévenir dans cette vie qu'il s'était construite, telle une barrière destinée à détruire tous les souvenirs de son ancienne existence s'ils daignaient venir se confronter à lui.

 _"Elliot, est-ce que ça va ?! demanda Olivia dominée par la panique et l'anxiété en tentant de soutenir le corps de son équipier avant qu'il en perde totalement le contrôle lui-même._

 _\- ..Tu comptais m'en parler quand exactement..", répondit-il à la fois énervé et impuissant, comme si la réalité tentait de l'écraser mais qu'il réunissait ses dernières forces pour la repousser._

Elliot commença alors à s'imprégner timidement de son alcool, et sa gorge lui piqua suffisamment pour le faire grimacer pendant une demi-seconde. Une femme assise au bout du bar et élégamment vêtue fut séduite par son apparence même si sa carrure laissait à désirer sur le moment. Elle tenta donc de s'approcher de lui de façon spontanée.

 _"Je comptais te l'annoncer ce soir, j'attendais simplement le bon moment ! Tu allais finir par le savoir, je n'allais pas commettre la stupidité de te cacher ça plus longtemps, se justifia Olivia qui lui saisit les deux bras et s'accroupit devant lui afin de forcer la connexion de leur regard._

 _\- Non.. non non, je ne pense pas que tu mentes, mais là maintenant je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter, haleta-t-il en ne tardant pas à rejeter le contact oculaire et tactile._

 _\- Si tu m'avais attendue au lieu de fouiller mon portable on aurait pu en discuter calmement, d'ailleurs qui est Ewan Stabler, Elliot ?" insista-t-elle contre son gré tout en refusant de détacher son regard même si le voir dans cet état la mettait au plus mal._

L'inconnue suscita l'attention du barman pour se commander un verre, avant de jouer avec ses bouclettes et ses beaux yeux pour s'approprier celle d'Elliot. Celui-ci ne fut pas très réceptif aux signaux qui lui étaient envoyés, et préféra prendre une ou deux gorgées supplémentaires de son liquide salvateur. Elle prit alors l'initiative de lui susurrer un bonsoir d'une voix de tentatrice et de le questionner sur les circonstances de sa venue dans le bar.

 _"J'ai besoin d'être seul Olivia. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi m'en aller un moment pour analyser la situation, la supplia-t-il d'une voix grave en insérant plusieurs temps morts à cause de sa respiration irrégulière._

 _\- On est sur ton territoire, tu pars si tu en as envie, je ne te retiendrai pas. Mais reviens vite, il faut qu'on en parle, dit Olivia en faisant légèrement pression sur lui avec ses deux grandes billes brunes scintillantes pour s'assurer qu'il tienne cet engagement._

La déception de se sentir belle mais ignorée s'empara de la femme. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans de brasser de l'air, et elle pensait mériter mieux qu'un tel manque de considération. La bruyante expiration d'Elliot qui se manifestait de plus en plus en avalant sa boisson semblait de même vouloir la repousser peu à peu. Déjà lassée, elle se leva de son tabouret puis prit son manteau et son sac à main dans un dernier élan de grâce avant de vaquer à d'autres occupations.

 _Les secondes parurent des heures lorsqu'Elliot fit une dernière fixation sur son équipière en constatant une fois de plus sa sincérité et sa bienveillance. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas l'informer de l'identité du suspect dans n'importe quelle circonstance, il ne voulait tout simplement pas l'impliquer dans ses problèmes personnels maintenant qu'il connaissait une majeure partie de la vérité. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers elle avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se fondre dans le décor nocturne de New-York._

 _"Ewan est mon frère" furent ses derniers mots._

Elliot attrapa l'inconnue par le bras lorsqu'elle fila derrière lui pour s'en aller. Il ne la regardait toujours pas mais il y avait une certaine agonie dans sa manière de l'agripper qu'elle interpréta automatiquement comme un geste pulsionnel, mais surtout passionnel. Exactement ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Satisfaite, elle reposa ses affaires ainsi que son bassin sur l'autre tabouret à côté du sien, espérant pouvoir développer d'autres attentes sans plus tarder.

"Toi aussi t'as accumulé les p'tits soucis jusqu'à ce qu'ils te fassent tomber dans le trou ? l'aborda-t-elle en allongeant son bras sur toute la largeur du comptoir pour s'y accouder sensuellement, faisant face au profil de sa cible.

\- ..Je dois être un surhomme dans ce cas, répondit-il, hésitant à rire de sa propre personne. J'enchaîne les chutes et d'une certaine façon j'arrive toujours à m'en sortir, continua-t-il avec un demi-sourire triste, cherchant à noyer ses yeux azur dans le fond de son verre avant de s'en payer un autre.

\- On dirait que cette fois-ci t'as vraiment atteint le fond. Tu veux en parler ? fit-elle mine d'être concernée même si elle lui donnait plutôt l'impression de mâcher un chewing-gum et de ne pas être de nature à se lancer dans des discussions philosophiques.

\- En général on vient là pour oublier, je me trompe ? se lamenta-t-il d'une voix profonde, agitant faiblement son verre vide en attendant le prochain rempli à ras-bord.

\- Si tu veux oublier c'est une autre histoire.. un bel homme comme toi, j'aurais bien envie de lui rendre ce service tous les jours.." passa-t-elle à l'offensive en plaçant une main soigneusement manucurée sur la deuxième joue d'Elliot, qui ne savait toujours pas à quoi son interlocutrice ressemblait.

Cette main était imbibée d'audace, et pourtant le visage d'Elliot demeura impassible. Il misa tout sur la solidité de cette façade en gardant les yeux fermés, convaincu qu'elle renoncerait à cette idée saugrenue de le charmer. Mais la mauvaise maîtrise de sa salive le trahissait, et cela la motiva à caresser sa joue davantage. Excédé de la tournure de la situation, il inclina le menton vers le bas de sorte à répandre son souffle nasal sur le poignet féminin. Puis, un tantinet brutal, il lui serra le bras et l'attira suffisamment vers lui dans le but de commettre un acte qui confirma à lui-même qu'il s'en fallait toujours de peu pour qu'il ne tombe pas fou. Il parvint à punir ces lèvres pulpeuses et provocatrices à l'aide d'un baiser presque torride et complètement unilatéral. A peine eut-elle le temps de participer que la langue d'Elliot battit en retraite, celui-ci sortant alors un mouchoir en tissu d'une poche de sa veste pour effacer la souillure labiale qu'il s'était lui-même infligé.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il prit la peine de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Non pour savourer ce mélange de désir et de déception qui se manifestait chez elle à cet instant, il en était même écœuré. Non. Il devait seulement lui résister. A la loyale.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre présence pour terminer ma soirée, dit-il en finissant sur une grave expiration synonyme d'exaspération.

\- ..C'est une blague ? Tu m'agresses parce que t'as envie de moi et tu me dis de dégager ? s'offusqua-t-elle sourcils froncés, épaules haussées et mains ouvertes.

\- Vous me proposez de parler, je vous dis que je veux oublier. J'avais soif de tranquillité, pas de vos "charmes", rétorqua Elliot qui luttait contre l'envie d'entrecouper son discours de bâillements significatifs.

\- Dit le mec qu'est marié et qui peut pas s'empêcher d'aller voir ailleurs, tu sais que t'es une sacrée blague toi, répondit-elle en jetant une série de coups d'œil haineux sur l'alliance qu'il portait.

\- ..Juste un petit conseil, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en préservant un ton sérieux. Occupez-vous de vos propres problèmes au lieu de chercher à empirer ceux des autres. Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai dit que j'arrivais à enchaîner les chutes que vous avez le droit d'essayer de m'entraîner dans un nouveau trou, poursuit-il en buvant un nouveau verre cul sec.

\- Mais connard, c'est toi qui m'a embrassée ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment cherché à m'arrêter, répondit-il en passant brusquement du vouvoiement au tutoiement sous l'effet de l'ivresse.

\- J'en reviens pas.. murmura-t-elle énervée et désabusée, secouant lentement la tête comme pour se retenir de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

\- Elliot ?"

Le bar était à deux doigts de lever le rideau sur une scène de discorde opposant deux chiens de race différente en cage, lorsqu'une autre voix s'interposa, aussi avenante que familière. Elliot comprit tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il se retourna, et qu'il se leva pour lui faire face. Tandis qu'il tenta désespérément de puiser dans ses yeux chocolat la force de réfléchir à pourquoi et comment elle avait du procéder pour arriver jusqu'ici, Olivia masqua au mieux sa surprise devant la posture peu stable de l'homme qu'elle était venue récupérer. Elle la masqua car la priorité était de le débarrasser d'un poids gênant aux cheveux blonds bouclés qui se mettait à la fixer à son tour.

"Bonsoir mademoiselle ou madame, commença-t-elle non sans un discret bégaiement. Veuillez l'excuser s'il est un peu rude, il n'a simplement pas pris le temps de vous connaître. On forme un duo de choc, donc je peux vous le garantir, ajouta-t-elle en étirant ses lèvres pincées au maximum, passant son bras en dessous de celui de son équipier devant cette femme dont elle ne pouvait nier la beauté.

\- Hmmph, souffla-t-elle sceptique. Vous êtes sa femme ? Franchement surveillez-le un peu plus, vous voyez pas à quel point il a chaud ?

\- Sympa d'utiliser des joues rouges de colère pour développer des malentendus douteux, j'applaudis, lui balança Elliot en ricanant et en s'engageant jusqu'au bout dans son admiration ironique en tapant des mains.

\- ..Oui, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, sachez qu'il est toujours un peu comme ça avant un rendez-vous, il a besoin de s'échauffer vous comprenez ? expliqua péniblement Olivia qui se força à exprimer une grande joie de vivre tout en faisant signe à son partenaire de se taire. Ne vous méprenez pas, nous sommes contre le libertinage, mais avec le travail et tous les petits aléas de la vie quotidienne, on se permet de temps en temps quelques..

\- ..Quelques libertés ? compléta la fille à contrecœur.

\- Euh...oui on peut dire ça ! confirma Olivia à pleines dents et qui était persuadée d'être ridicule même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous continuons de nous aimer comme au premier jour. Bon chéri on y va dans ce restaurant ? J'ai une faim de loup", meubla-t-elle ensuite en faisant en sorte d'accélérer leur départ.

Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans le pub mais ce vent nocturne qu'elle sentit sur sa peau lui avait déjà terriblement manquée. Olivia prenait plaisir à jouer des rôles lorsqu'il était question d'accomplir avec succès les missions d'infiltration. Mais elle soupira longuement en repensant à cette piètre comédie qu'elle eut livré à l'intérieur de ce lieu dans lequel elle n'allait pas revenir de sitôt. En repensant également à cette scène ardente à laquelle elle eut été contrainte d'assister dès son arrivée. Elliot, lui, multiplia les grimaces une fois à l'extérieur. Les maux de crâne le démangeaient et le faisaient légèrement tituber. Malgré tout, la compagnie que lui offrait son équipière l'intrigua tout particulièrement, assez pour lui faire oublier ce supplice.

"Je pensais avoir fermé à clé la maison en partant du principe que t'allais t'y reposer.. Et puis comment t'as su que je serais ici ? l'interrogea-t-il en étouffant quelques rots par intermittence.

\- Eh bien il s'avère qu'en plus de savoir me servir d'une arme, je peux me vanter de savoir ouvrir une fenêtre, répondit-elle, son ton se voulant ironique mais son regard témoignant de son inquiétude excessive de manière inconsciente.

\- Ravi de voir que tu n'es pas rancunière, sourit-il à moitié avant de tourner la tête de l'autre côté comme pour se retenir de vomir. Mais encore ?

\- J'ai tout simplement appelé un taxi pour aller voir mon équipier traîner dans son bar préféré à une heure tardive, c'est un bon résumé tu crois ? le renseigna-t-elle gentiment même si intérieurement elle était en ébullition et avait l'impression d'être titillée par les moindres faits et gestes de son interlocuteur.

\- En effet j'aurais difficilement fait mieux.. lutta-t-il pour garder la conversation fluide. Tu n'as pas de questions à me poser ? continua-t-il en plissant un œil pour mieux agrandir l'autre.

\- Oh ce serait sûrement une corvée pour toi d'y répondre.. surtout en ce moment, prétendit-elle, cette réponse lui pompant une bonne partie de son énergie. Et puis je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter à ta poêlée de légumes, remplissons-nous l'estomac avant d'amplifier ton mal de tête. Viens je te ramène, l'invita-t-elle sans vraiment lui laisser le choix.

\- Olivia.. râla-t-il en affaissant brièvement les épaules. Je n'ai pas encore atteint le point de non-retour, laisse-moi gérer, se convainquit-il en ouvrant la portière du conducteur.

\- Dois-je t'apprendre aussi que je suis capable de manier le volant d'une voiture qui n'est pas la mienne ? Reste bien sagement de l'autre côté", le repositionna-t-elle strictement avant de prendre place elle-même sur le siège principal.

Le cerveau d'Olivia reconstitua en boucle l'acte démesuré de son partenaire dans le bar. Elle était sûre d'une chose: en aucun cas cet acte n'était accidentel. Il n'avait pas simplement posé ses lèvres sur celles de cette inconnue par inadvertance, et elle s'étonna même de songer à cette absurde possibilité. Il semblait rechercher quelque chose qu'il avait perdu par le biais de ce baiser, comme un sentiment, une sensation.. voire quelque chose de bien plus concret. Et plus il prolongeait le contact, plus sa quête perdait de sens même s'il s'acharnait à y accorder de l'importance.

Mais ce qui chagrinait le plus Olivia était de voir Elliot embrasser une autre femme que Kathy. A deux reprises.

Prenant garde à ne pas se laisser embarquer trop longtemps dans cette torture psychologique, elle tourna la clé de contact et attendit sagement que le moteur chauffe. Elle observa furtivement son équipier pendant ce temps et constata qu'il clignait beaucoup plus des yeux que d'habitude, même si elle se doutait qu'une once de fierté suffirait à le tenir éveillé tout le long du trajet. Soupirant une dernière fois, elle commença à faire rouler la voiture tout doucement sur le bitume.

 **OoOoO**

Dure soirée pour l'USV de Manhattan. D'innombrables appels à témoins étaient en train d'être diffusés dans le but de dénicher une piste menant au jeune Nate Harper, et Fin et Munch se chargeaient jusque là de réceptionner des coups de fil qui jouaient avec leurs nerfs, tant leur utilité s'avérait être proche du néant. Même en raccrochant, ils avaient l'impression que le téléphone était toujours collé à leur oreille. C'était à ce point-là que se manifestait leur fatigue.

"Paré pour une nuit de folie ? plaisanta Munch devant son acolyte d'un air blasé.

\- Une nuit qui va nous rendre fous sur le long terme, j'suis pas sûr d'être prêt non, répondit Fin tout aussi blasé, qui eut à peine le temps de remettre le nez dans ses papiers que la sonnerie retentit à nouveau dans ses oreilles déjà bien remplies.

\- Alors, on a du nouveau ?" se pointa Cragen qui réajusta sa cravate en s'arrêtant devant leurs bureaux.

L'absence de réaction instantanée fut plus qu'évocateur, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire toussoter ce dernier.

"Pas besoin d'élaborer, j'ai tout compris, déclara-t-il en comblant tout seul le vide laissé par ses deux subalternes. Mais il faut tous qu'on reste au taquet, quoiqu'il arrive. Peut-être qu'il garde le garçon séquestré depuis un bon petit bout de temps maintenant, mais notre homme peut bouger avec lui à tout moment, poursuit-il en citant une hypothèse évidente mais nécessaire à rappeler pour motiver la troupe en continu.

\- On va garder le même rythme Capitaine, vous en faites pas, le rassura immédiatement Fin en remettant l'appareil à sa place tandis que ses sourcils quittèrent la leur pour former quelques traits tendus.

\- Capitaine, l'appela Munch avant qu'il ne regagne son bureau. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas au moins remettre Benson sur le coup ? Je comprends que cela devienne une affaire trop personnelle pour Stabler mais ce n'est pas un peu exagéré de devoir se passer de deux inspecteurs ?

\- Non seulement l'homme qu'on recherche fait partie de la famille d'Elliot mais en plus la victime a été retrouvée tout près de chez Olivia. Je ne rendrai de badge à personne et cette décision est non négociable, répondit-il le torse bombé mais le regard un brin mélancolique.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas comme si le meurtre de sa voisine s'était vraiment déroulé chez elle, ça sonne plus comme une mauvaise coïncidence quand on y réfléchit, intervint Fin qui souhaitait défendre la cause d'Olivia à défaut de pouvoir convaincre son supérieur de réintégrer Elliot dans l'équipe.

\- Le criminel nous a apportés la victime sur un plateau tu veux dire, rectifia Cragen qui partagea une opinion ferme. Olivia nous cache quelque chose, et cette affaire pourrait bien en cacher une autre, ajouta-t-il sur un ton résolument dramatique. Il nous faut des témoins", leur répéta-t-il enfin avant de s'éclipser.

Fin et Munch profitèrent des quelques secondes de tranquillité dont ils disposaient suite aux insinuations de leur capitaine pour se dévisager. Les mimiques de l'un se reflétèrent sur l'autre comme pour confirmer leur point commun de l'instant, qui était de maudire la situation critique dans laquelle ils s'étaient embourbés, alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient même pas sur le terrain. Ils n'osaient qu'à peine imaginer l'état d'esprit de leurs deux camarades, et encore moins se mettre dans leur peau. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire n'était pas de compatir, mais d'agir en leur nom.

À moins que ces deux-là ne se rebellent une fois de plus contre le système.

 **OoOoO**

"Grand frère, quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir d'ici ? Elle va bientôt nous rejoindre Carlie ?"

La voix innocente et mature d'un petit garçon résonna à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être un garage. L'étroitesse du lieu combinée à la basse température le faisait se recroqueviller sur une vieille chaise en paille mais il ne se sentait pas réellement oppressé à proprement parler.

"Patience patience, j'ai juste encore deux-trois choses à régler et je t'emmènerai loin d'ici, loin de cet enfer qui a pris la place de ton enfance."

Un homme mal rasé d'une trentaine d'années enleva sa casquette pour l'épousseter à la main puis nettoya ses lunettes rectangulaires noires avant de lui apporter sa réponse, sur un ton amical mêlé à un soupçon d'arrogance.

"Je déteste pas cet endroit tu sais. J'aimerais juste que papa et maman m'acceptent et qu'ils ne se tapent plus, confia l'enfant réservé qui chuchotait de plus en plus de peur que sa prière ne soit un fardeau.

\- Petit, je peux exaucer ton vœu si ton cœur te le dicte. Il te suffit de me le demander, l'encouragea l'adulte en le regardant dans les yeux et en lui caressant dynamiquement la tête.

\- ..C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit ? Je suis trop petit pour essayer de leur parler, peut-être qu'ils t'écouteront, toi, sourit faiblement le jeune garçon qui n'avait plus aucune confiance à accorder si ce n'était pour cet homme.

\- Bien sûr, tu ne devrais même pas avoir à le demander. Au contraire, personne n'a le droit de te priver de ton bonheur. Ni même les membres de ta propre famille, retiens bien ça, répondit le trentenaire en agrippant tout à coup ses frêles épaules qui frissonnèrent légèrement au premier contact.

\- Merci.. grand frère. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression qu'on m'écoute et.. qu'on voit que je suis là. Est-ce que tu peux parler à mes parents, s'il te plait ? se permit de demander Nate face à un interlocuteur compréhensif et protecteur, qu'il considéra presque comme un super-héros.

\- Brave petit, le gâta-t-il avec une nouvelle caresse. Tu n'auras pas à attendre longtemps. Quand je reviendrai, ça te dit qu'on fasse un petit jeu ensemble ?

\- Oh, oui ! se réjouit Nate qui reçut suffisamment d'ondes positives de cette proposition pour calmer son impatience.

Ewan souleva alors la porte du garage des Harper pour monter leur rendre une visite qu'ils étaient loin d'attendre.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" s'enquit aussitôt la mère en ouvrant la porte, la voix paniquée même si un poil exubérante.

 **OoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, deux corps furent retrouvés superposés l'un à l'autre dans la demeure des Harper: celui de Connie et celui de son époux Joseph. L'enquête devait suivre son cours.


End file.
